Run This Town: Titans Together
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Robin and Starfire are still going strong. Their warm and pleasant emotions awaken hidden feelings that a certain empath has for a certain changeling. Terra is making ends meet, and there's new love on the rise for her and Cyborg? Upcoming events will test newfound love and trust. Events that just has to do with the Titans' worst fear-Slade. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, and AquaTerra
1. Emotions

**Hey guys! How's everyone goin'? Good? Me too ^.^**

**I just had to get this story uploaded because it's been brewing in my mind for the longest time! Ahh! I'm so excited for this!**

**Anyways, enjoy :))**

* * *

Raven wasn't the type of person to be the first to notice things, unless they were small, like changes in herself.

The sixteen year old had been pursuaded by her Tameranian best friend to grow her hair out, so now it was in long purple waves. Puberty had ran its course, just like with Starfire, because they were both curvier in the hips and thighs, and had fuller breasts.

Little did she know, nor did she care, that a few of her teammates had changed too-excluding Cyborg.

And especially, a green sixteen year old changeling.

It was a Wednesday when she first took notice. Robin had announced something about everyone doing a costume change-to "make them look older and more unique". Starfire was pumped about the idea, and even Beast Boy. Robin was smirking, most likely because he already had his suite ready.

Cyborg didn't care-he was just going to do a few upgrades to his parts.

Raven sighed as she retreated back to her room. A costume change? What was wrong with hers? Though she'll never admit it, she had been having a few ideas lately.

So she acted on it, getting right to work.

The following Friday, the Teen Titans filed out of their rooms and headed into the training room, and in their new suites.

Robin of course, was there first. Raven came in second, and her eyes traveled over him. Robin's hair, untidy as ever, looked somehow different; he grew his bangs out, two long strands on each side of his face, along with one extending down to his nose. His costume change was very nice; instead of his green gloves, they were black. His weapon belt was silver. His entire suite was dark red, becoming black on the outside-and on some inside parts-of his legs and matching shoes. The R was black as well. The outside of his cape was black, but the inside was red. His mask came up more narrow towards the top.

Robin had apparently been giving her a once-over too. Her cape and hood was a darker blue, though her leotard was the same besides some differences; instead of long sleeves, her leotard was sleeveless, her fingerless gloves matching. Her boots were matching too, knee-high, and slightly wedged.

"Nice job, Raven," Robin complimented.

"Thanks..." said Raven. "I uh...I guess it's nothing compared to yours."

Robin grinned.

Cyborg came in next, looking the same. When Robin and Raven looked at him, he shrugged, crossing his arms.

Starfire came in after that, her voice giving her presence away.

"Friends! You all look joyous!"

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg turned around to look on the redhead. She had kept her neck and arm plates, and her color scheme-purple, by wearing a leotard and knee-high boots with firmly higher wedged silver heels. But unlike Raven's, hers was more revealing-exposing the skin at her hips, some of the midriff, and bust. It wasn't innappropriate per se, but Starfire had gotten the memo of 'changing it up' alright.

Robin's mouth fell agape, a smile growing stupidly as Starfire walked over to him. Since Robin had gotten taller, she was barely taller than him in her boots.

"Robin, you are really looking the handsome," Starfire gushed, beaming at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Star," he said. "You look beautiful." He ran his fingers along the texture of her suite, brushing his hand along the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Nice suite choice."

"I too admire your material of suites," Starfire said with a wide smile, flirtaciously touching his chest.

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Here," said a voice, and Raven nearly whirled around just as Beast Boy walked in.

_His voice..._Raven thought, and her eyes drank him in. He wasn't as tall as Robin, but now taller than Raven herself by about an inch. His hair was longer and more shaggy, and his bangs swooped down naturally on different sides of his face-the left, center, and right. His suite was white, short-sleeved, with layered purple-slightly metallic-parts along the sleeves, the inside of his arms, and around the waist and neck. His boots matched the purple too. He was long and lanky, with the perfect amount of muscles-and especially his abs.

Raven kept a straight face, looking away when Beast Boy came up beside her.

"Nice work, Beast Boy," Robin said in approval.

"Thanks, boss," Beast Boy said, giving him a thumbs up, and Raven felt his eyes on her.

_Please don't say something stupid, please don't say something stupid..._Raven thought.

"Hey, Raven. Like my new suite? It shows off my muscles." Beast Boy flexed, wagging his eyebrows at her.

_He **would** comment about that. _Raven gave him a skeptical look.

"By muscles, do you mean the _possible_ cause of crime fighting and puberty and your excuse for 'working out'?" Raven said. "Look out, ladies."

Beast Boy frowned at her sarcasm as Starfire giggled. But as usual, he brushed it off. In fact, her sarcasm and flat demeanor has grown on him; he never got really offended. He just loved making comments like that so she'll retort in response; that's the only way he'll get attention from her in the first place...

"Alright, Titans," said Robin, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get to combat practice."

* * *

"Practice today was most wonderous! Did you not think so, friend?" Starfire was saying as she and Raven walked down the hall together. Practice had lasted for a long five hours-this included going through many advanced courses, as well as going against each other quite a few times, lifting weights, cardio, abs, butt, etc.-and the Titans were exhausted, now returning to their rooms to freshen up and get ready for dinner..

Raven had been walking alone up until Starfire had caught up with her. While Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg's rooms were on the opposite side of the tower, Raven's and Beast Boy's were on the same side. It surprised the empath that it wasn't _him _trying to talk her to death.

"It was okay," was Raven's response. "Nothing special about it."

"Just the okay? I think these sessions of training are most fun!" Starfire said, playing with her fingers.

"You're just saying that because you got to go one on one with Robin," Raven said with the smallest of smirks, making Starfire blush as they reached her door.

"I believe boyfriend Robin and I had the fun," Starfire admitted. She watched her dark friend punch in her code before the door slid open and she stepped inside. Before Raven could close the door, however, Starfire stood in the way.

Raven studied Starfire's face, seeing the curiosity and mischievious glint in her wide green eyes.

"May I help you?" Raven questioned flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"I have been quite the curious lately," Starfire began, lowering her voice a little.

"About?"

Starfire started smiling. "Why you and friend Beast Boy, of course."

The mention of Beast Boy's name instantly made Raven's heart flutter, unnaturally for her. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach, keeping a poker face on.

"We are not having this conversation," Raven said, and her door closed.

_"Okay! You can't hide forever!" _came Starfire's voice from the other side. "_We shall have the girl talk sooner or later!"_

As soon as Starfire's footsteps faded away, Raven released the breath she had been holding.

_I need to take a bath...meditate...Just stay calm...and breathe..._Raven told herself as she removed her cloak. She made her way to her bathroom, grabbing some towels as she did so, as well as a few candles. She walked over to the tub, turning on the water. Once it was at the perfect temperature, she stripped down to nothing, lit the candles, used her powers to keep them levitated, and got in.

Raven sunk down until the lower half of her face was submerged in hot water, and she started to think some more.

_There's nothing going on between me and Beast Boy. Absolutely nothing. What would make her think that something's going on? She's obviously mistaking what we have for infatuation. Hell, it's anything but that..._

_Besides, I can't afford to be in a relationship-period. Even if I did...kind of...maybe..._

_No. No, Raven. Stop thinking like that. Being in a relationship means being unstable._

_But Robin and Starfire being all lovey-dovey and mushy does rub off on you...And I can't help but feel what they feel. Unbelievably, it's amazing...Love. It's just fuzzy. Warm. Heart-racing. Thrilling. A ride that's too easy to get on, but then you want to get off._

_I'll be seventeen in a few days, and I'm probably the only teenage girl in the world that has never been in a relationship. I'm not a normal teenage girl, so that doesn't apply to me. Boys don't like me. They tend to avoid me. They stare at **Starfire**. I'm just so...so invisible._

_And then there's Beast Boy. He's so annoying and childish, yet he has matured and...believe it or not, he's kinda brave and smart and good looking and..._

_Oh who am I kidding, he's handsome._

_Stop it, Raven, stop it! What you're feeling right now is all because of Robin and Starfire's emotions!_

_But what if it wasn't? What if the feelings for him were always there? And I just shut them away for all this time?_

Raven opened her eyes, sitting up straighter.

"Nevermore," she whispered. "I need to know."

After quickly washing up, she got out of the tub, blowing out the candles. She changed into a dark grey graphic tee and black shorts, leaving her hair wet to air dry. Then, she walked over to her bedside table, picking up the mirror.

And she was sucked through the portal to her mind.

Nevermore was, summed up into simpler words, indeed her mind. Much like her personality, it was very dark and spooky with a forever night sky and various pieces of earth that could flip around any second, along with black ravens that instantly snapped at unwelcome visitors. Only Beast Boy and Cyborg had been in there, but it was once and by accident.

Raven didn't do too much walking, because after crossing into an empty archway, she was greeted with her Emoticlones. Emoticlones were the different sides, or personalities of Raven herself. The only difference besides the way each of them acted was that their cloaks were different; Happy was pink, Timid was grey, Brave was green, Rude was orange, Knowledge (or Wisdom) was yellow and wore glasses, Love was Purple, and Sloth was brown. Another side of herself was Rage, but she rarely showed herself anymore.

"Raven! Raven! It's so great to see you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raven waved herself off, approaching Knowledge, who had been reading a book, and Love was sitting beside her looking content. "Knowledge, Love." She nodded curtly before sitting down across from them.

"Raven," Knowledge said, closing her book and straightening her glasses. "You look troubled."

"I am. Sorta," Raven admitted.

"_I _know what's going on!" said Love, smiling big. "Raven's very confused because her feelings for Beast Boy are finally coming into play."

"Ah," said Knowledge.

Raven looked down into her lap. "That's the thing. "I don't know what to do. I can't be in a relationship and-"

"Believe me, we've been hearing your inner turmoils and Starfire wants to have girl talk sometime later," Knowledge said, eyeing Raven with a glint in her eyes.

"What do I do?" Raven murmured.

"I know you're feeling scared, but you should do what we do best!" Love cheered, grasping Raven's hands. "Let love come in! Listen to your heart!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Um, last time I checked, I wasn't a sap for romance."

"If you weren't, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Raven growled in defeat.

"However," Knowledge interjected, and Raven looked over at the wise emotion. "You should be cautious when you let love in."

"Why?"

Knowledge sat up straighter, now a little hesitant. "Well...If you _do _become romantically involved with Beast Boy-and there is no doubt that you will in the near future-it is very likely that you'll gain another Emoticlone."

"And which one is that?"

Timid slowly approached, fiddling with her cloak.

"I-I-It's Lust," she stammered. "She...sh-she's l-l-like Love's polar opp-pposite."

Raven looked over at Love, who nodded with a slight frown.

"The sin," Knowledge continued. "Love is one thing, and it's very beautiful. But Lust is entirely different-more powerful-and can take control of your life. You know, the way you think, the way you act, the way your thoughts process."

"So...say we become..." Raven rolled her hand in a semi circle. "_Active..._in the future..." She got chills at the thought, and she tried not to think about it too much.

"Then Lust will be most pleased and will get the most out of every moment of it," Knowledge answered. "You see, Raven, you are indeed in love with Beast Boy. This might affect you and the way your powers work. When he's in danger, your powers could react more powerfully because of the emotions you release."

"But my powers are already powerful..." Raven said, now confused.

"That's not what I meant," Knowledge continued with a sigh. "Being with Beast Boy means that you're releasing more emotion-him being in trouble may strongly affect you. For example, if he's hurt, Rage might take over and actually kill the person. If you see another girl flirting with him, Jealousy might make you do something you'll regret later."

Raven buried her face in her hands. "Okay, so falling in love with Beast Boy. Bad."

"No, no, that's not bad necessarily," Knowledge reassured.

"Do not worry, Raven!" said Happy, and she and Love sandwiched Raven in a tight embrace. "Love and Happiness always wins in the end!"

Raven sighed. "Maybe you're...I'm right."

Happy and Love squealed.

Sloth walked by, rubbing her stomach and belching.

"When am I gonna get some food around here? I'm STARVING!" she said.

"When you win a brawl against me!" said Brave, getting in a fighting stance. "C'mon, I'll take ya! I'll take allaya!"

Raven facepalmed herself.

Knowledge chuckled, getting to her feet. "Go eat, Raven. When you're in desperate need of our assistance, we'll be here for you."

The Emoticlones nodded to her before disappearing.

Raven opened her eyes, and she was back in her bedroom. She placed a slightly shaky hand over her forehead.

_Whoa..._She thought.

_Knock knock knock_

_"Oh RAVEEEEEEN!" _came the changeling's voice from the other side of her door. Raven felt an odd wave of excitement, along with annoyance, but once again she kept her face emotionless; she grabbed her purple jacket and put it on, pulling her hood over her head as she made her way to the door.

It slid open, revealing her purple orbs to his green ones.

"What?" She deadpanned; she noticed that he was wearing a black wife beater and grey sweats.

And it was quite distracting.

"Cyborg said dinner's almost ready," Beast Boy said with a smile, his tooth poking out as usual.

There was a pause before Raven sighed, her stomach giving herself away as it growled, and she stepped out, the door closing behind her.

Beast Boy laughed. "Sound like someone's huuuuungry!" he singsonged.

Raven rolled her eyes and started walking away. Beast Boy, of course, fell into step with her with a smile on his face.

"You smell good. Did you just take a bath?"

"Beast Boy..."

"Sorry, sorry...Can't help it. Super sense of smell ya know..."

"..."

"So what are you hungry for? I'm always in the mood for some good ol' tofu-"

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

**Hehe. Gotta love them two.**

**I hope you guys liked the first chappie! Please review!**

**Cuz it only gets better from here...:)**


	2. Dinner and After

**I appreciate you guys for adding my story to your faves and alerts :) And I'm also very happy from the feedback.**

**ElyFly: You think I'm a GENIUS? *eyes brightening* Hehe, BBRae reference from "Go!" xD Thanks so much, ElyFly. That means a lot to me. :))**

**FabulousRoss-Yeah, I knew you'd love it. I KNOW'D IT, I KNOW'D IT. xD**

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06-Thanks so much :) I'll take what you said in consideration. This is my first shot at including Raven's emotions, and I've read many stories with them interacting with her after she's fallen in love with Beast Boy. I'm actually a beginner myself, and I'm doing more research and trying to be as accurate as I can. And thanks for the follow ^.^ **

**I'm also going to try better with the descriptions and the flow so it's not 'as rushed' as you put it. Cross my fingers!**

**As for everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

In the kitchen, Cyborg was finishing up dinner. Much to Beast Boy's dismay when he and Raven entered the Ops, his best friend was cooking pork chops; on the vegetarian side, he had french green beans, mashed potatoes, and corn. Robin and Starfire were filling five glasses with red fruit punch, making small talk with each other and had smiles on their faces. The three, like Beast Boy and Raven, were also in more relaxed and laid-back clothes.

"Showed up just in time," Cyborg said to the changeling and empath, getting out plates for everyone. "Dinner's ready, ya'll!"

"Thanks for cooking, Cyborg," said Robin, taking two plates, and Cyborg nodded.

"Robin?" Starfire said, cocking her head to the side. "Why do you have two plates? Are you that hungry?"

"No, Star," Robin smiled at her,"One's for me, and one's for you. Just tell me what you want."

Starfire smiled back at him. "You are most kind." And she kissed him on the cheek, making the boy wonder blush and thank her.

Raven kept her eyes on her plate, feeling their pleasant emotions again. With a sigh, she walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for everyone else to sit down too. It was only polite.

Cyborg noticed the look Beast Boy was giving to the meat.

"Hey, don't be frownin' up at my pork chops," Cyborg warned, putting two on his plate.

"I wouldn't be frownin' if you hadn't cooked them," was Beast Boy's retort.

"At least I _can _cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No one likes that fake tofu shit!"

Beast Boy gasped. "You take that back, tin man!"

"Make me, grass stain!"

"_Guys_!" Robin snapped at them, his eyes narrowing at the two from behind his mask; whether they could see his eyes or not, they knew he meant business.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances before hanging their heads, muttering, "Sorry" to each other, and they walked over to the table with Robin and Starfire. Cyborg sat on one side, Robin and Starfire sitting together across from him, and Beast Boy took the empty spot next to Raven.

Raven suddenly felt skin, and her eyes flickered down; Beast Boy was sitting so close to her that his arm brushed against hers whenever he moved it a certain way. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was oblivious as he shut off the protein scent and focused on his veggies; honestly, however, he just naturally liked being close to her. Her natural scent was very pleasant-like lilacs or water lillies mixed with herbal tea. The most briefest moments when they touch unintentionally, he'd get this tingly feeling inside and his cheeks would get warm.

Raven felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up slightly; Starfire was looking at her from underneath her lashes, a small smirk on her face. Raven's grip on her fork tightened, her nostrils flaring as she gave the alien girl a look.

_This girl's got jokes, _Raven thought in a grumble, looking back down.

"So what's the plan after dinner, Rob?" Cyborg asked as he chewed.

The Titans looked at their leader, waiting for a response. Beast Boy had his fingers crossed over the table, hoping he wouldn't say anything about going on patrol. It was Friday! Heroes need breaks too, don't they?

"I don't know," Robin said. "Um...Since it's Friday, I guess we'll...-"

"Please say movie night, pleeeease say movie night," Beast Boy chanted.

"No movie night," Robin disagreed, and Beast Boy groaned. "That's tomorrow."

"And Raven's birthday is indeed the day after that," said Starfire with excitement, making Raven's eyes widen as all eyes fell on her.

"That's right..." said Robin, grinning.

Raven played with her fingers under the table. "Can't we just...ignore it?"

"No way!" Beast Boy disagreed. "We are not doing this again missy."

"Yes, Beast Boy is correct!" Starfire piped up.

"You've gotten away with it a couple of times in the past, but that's never gonna happen again," said Robin.

"You're doing it big, girl," Cyborg added.

Raven's hands balled into fists. "We are not going to have this conversation. My only wish for my birthday is to not 'do it big'."

"You just said that you want us to ignore it," Beast Boy pointed out, wrapping his arm around her and rocked them back and forth from side to side a few times. "Sorry, princess, your plan just backfired."

"Ooooh," said Robin and Cyborg.

Raven glowered at him, and Beast Boy continued to grin at her; her first reflex was to knock his arm off, but she decided to ignore it-just this once.

Beast Boy looked pleased with himself.

"May I do the suggesting?" Starfire asked hesitantly as Raven's cold stare turned on her.

"What?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"I know you do not like doing the big deal for your birthday..." Starfire continued. "So why don't I invite a couple of our female friends over? We don't have to do the painting of nails or anything 'girly' because it's your birthday...But I think it's a good idea. We can just talk and do the hanging out. Maybe go out to dinner? And we can not let the restaurant know that it is indeed your birthday..."

Raven's face smoothed out a little. "That sounds...um...nice I guess."

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Depending on who you were planning on inviting," Raven added, arching her eyebrows.

"Are friends Bumblebee and Terra okay?"

At the last one, Raven's eyes narrowed again. She and Terra have had history, and she didn't like her. Ever since Terra mysteriously came back, she has been out on her own, living in an apartment and her job was working as a waitress at Starbucks; her relationship with the Titans was strained because of her past former alliance with Slade. Now she wants nothing to do with him and is trying to stay away from the hero life; also, it is unsure that she is forgiven, but Starfire and Beast Boy are willing too. Robin's undecided, Raven's against it, and Cyborg doesn't really care much.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who's arm wasn't around her anymore. Now he looked nervous, not making eye contact with her; if anything, it was obvious that Raven was also jealous of what Beast Boy and Terra had back in the past. They had so much in common with each other. Now she was unsure about his feelings-who did he care for more? Her or Terra?

Raven began tapping her fingers above the table, deep in thought. She didn't like the idea at all, but at the same time...

Starfire's hand came over hers, and Raven looked up.

"I think it's time to repair what has been damaged," Starfire said, giving Raven's hand a gentle squeeze.

Raven was silent; Starfire was her best friend, so shouldn't she trust her judgement? Most of the time, Raven trusted her own judgement. But for this time, she'll just have to go with Starfire's. The two had been in each other's shoes before-literally-so Raven understood where Starfire's coming from.

Sort of.

"Fine," Raven said finally. "Invite them."

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy released quiet sighs of relief. Starfire smiled again, clasping her hands together.

"We shall venture to the mall of shopping for dresses of the evening!" she said.

Raven facepalmed herself. "Starfire...you _know _I don't do dresses."

"Of course you do!" Starfire said. "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy-wouldn't Raven look beautiful in a dress?"

Robin and Cyborg's answers came at the same time, Robin saying, "Yeah, I'm sure she would", and Cyborg saying, "'Course, she's a pretty lil' lady."

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, and all eyes were on him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy snapped out of his reverie; he had been indeed picturing Raven in a dress-in all types of dresses really; short, long, mini, the whole nine-and without a doubt, he was liking what he saw in his brain.

"Wouldn't Raven look beautiful in a dress?" Starfire repeated.

Raven's heart lept, her anxiety rising as she waited for a response.

"Who _wouldn't _think she's beautiful?" said Beast Boy, and Raven started blushing.

"You're just saying that," Raven mumbled.

"Am I, Raven?" Beast Boy smirked at her, leaning a little closer, causing her to automatically lean back. "Am I reeeaaally?"

Raven glared at him. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm _your _idiot."

"Get married," Cyborg demanded, and Robin and Starfire started laughing. "_Please_."

"Cyborg, your level of maturity is lacking..." Raven muttered.

"Can't lack something he never had," Beast Boy uttered to her, and she cracked a smile.

"Look who's talkin', Mr. I-Never-Had-A-Girlfriend," Cyborg said back with a smirk on his face.

"I too have had plenty of girlfriends!" Beast Boy bluffed.

"You're bluffin', dawg. That's pitiful."

"So?! I don't see you walkin' around with a girl on your arm!"

Cyborg's eyes narrowed, pointing at the green teen. "Okay, look-"

"Friends, please!" Starfire rose her voice, and the two stopped bickering. Raven was silently thankful; all these emotions at once was making her head spin. "I believe that it is none of your concern about each other's personal life. Not everyone has to be in a relationship. Although..." She looked at Robin and the two smiled at each other,"being romantically involved with someone you love is quite pleasant."

"You _would _say that," Beast Boy grumbled.

"What're you talking about?" said Robin.

"This is coming from the couple that took years to get together," Beast Boy pointed out. "And now you're saying all of this as if it's easy."

"I never implied-" Starfire started but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Forget it." Beast Boy got up, plate in hand. He looked down at Raven, pointing at her plate. "You done with that?" When she nodded meakly, he took hers and he walked away to put their plates in the sink. "If you guys need me, I'll be in my room," he announced before leaving.

Starfire buried her face in her hands. "I feel like I have done something wrong."

"Don't worry, Star," Robin said, taking her hand in his. "It's not your fault." He looked at Cyborg and Raven. "It's not anybody's fault."

Cyborg shrugged. "Yeah, Star. BB just needs to cool down a bit. He's just mad because he doesn't have a girl."

"And you do?" Robin smirked, arching an eyebrow.

Cyborg blinked before turning red. "That's not the point here."

Raven bit her lip.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she said quietly, but they heard her and watched her leave too.

* * *

"Beast Boy," Raven called, walking quickly to catch up with him. "Beast Boy, wait. Hold on."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Raven as she approached him.

"What?" he said, glowering at her slightly. "Came to insult me?" _Like she always does, _he added to himself.

Raven shook her head. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see-for the past few years, that's all you've been doing. That's all _we've _been doing. I annoy you, you say something smart back at me, I say something stupid, you insult me and-"

"Okay, okay," Raven held out her hands in front of her. "I get it." She stepped closer to him. "I just don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not, don't worry," Beast Boy said, waving it off with his hand.

"Then why did you leave?" Raven crossed her arms. "Usually on Friday nights, you'd be down there in the Ops, playing video games with Cyborg until the sun rises."

"Why are you caring all of a sudden?"

Raven looked down at her shoes to hide the blush forming. "Because...I care. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

She didn't see Beast Boy grinning, so it surprised her greatly when he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight; Raven gasped at his abruptness, but she was blushing deeper, and she was liking the closeness. Her heart raced. She had the urge to turn her face; if she did, her lips would be at his cheek. But that would just be too much for her to handle; her emotions would be on fire and everywhere. Happy and Love were screaming with glee from inside her head; she could feel it, making her cheeks burn.

So she inhaled just a little bit, not necessarilly sniffing because it was unnoticable. Normally, they weren't close enough to where she could smell him, but now she could _really _focus on his scent. And it was as expected-tofu, with something nature-like. It probably came with his powers, considering the fact that he could turn into any animal in the world.

Raven noticed that her feet were hanging off the floor.

"Uh, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, releasing her so quickly and jumping back as if he'd been burned. Their eyes met, and he blushed, scratching the back of his head and smiling at the ground bashfully.

"Sorry," he said, looking at her again and blushing deeper. "I, um, forgot about your touching and personal space rules. My bad."

"It's okay. Just...don't do it again, alright?" Raven crossed her arms.

Beast Boy nodded, and Raven walked passed him to go to her room; as she did this, her shoulder brushed up against his.

"Hey, Raven?"

Raven turned her torso around, enough so she could look at him. "Hmm?"

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"For what?"

Beast Boy's ears turned red this time, his smile and gaze returning to the ground briefly before looking in her eyes again. "For caring."

Raven swallowed, nodding meakly in return. "You're...you're welcome."

She watched him head back up to the Ops. Instead of heading back to her room, like what she was originally going to do, she teleported, disappearing through the floor...

...And appeared in front of Starfire's room.

_Can't believe I'm really doing this right now, _Raven thought, knocking softly on her door. _It's all Beast Boy's fault. That boy's gonna be the death of me._

The door slid open, revealing Starfire herself; when she saw who it was standing there, she beamed with delight.

"Raven!" she said.

"Hi," Raven said awkwardly, looking around herself. "You're not..._busy_, are you? You don't have any plans tonight?"

Starfire cocked her head to the side in thought, silent for a few seconds, Her gaze returned on Raven's and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Would you like to have the girl talk now?" Starfire asked, slightly calmer than usual.

Raven nodded slowly, hanging her head. "Yes, please."

Starfire beamed again, stepping aside, and let Raven inside her room.

* * *

"So let me...'get this straight'..." Starfire was saying, getting more comfortable. A few hours had passed, and Raven decided to stay the night. The two lay in Starfire's bed on their sides, facing each other, with the covers coming up to their waists; Raven had ditched her sweater by now. "You have the feelings for Beast Boy? And you're finally admitting it?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Raven replied, and Starfire smiled. "Could you, um...keep this between us? Please?"

"Of course. Your secret's safe with me," Starfire promised. "But now that I know, I will do everything in my power to push you two together!"

"Please don't..." Raven protested. "Let this ship sail on it's own..."

"Are you saying that you are going to do the handling of this on your own?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded.

"Hmm..."

Raven arched an eyebrow, able to read Starfire's face in the dark. "You thinking about telling Robin, aren't you?"

Starfire bit her lip. "Up until now, we have had this...'no secrets' thing going on between us. Ever since...you know...that night..."

Raven nodded again, remembering as if it were yesterday. It had been a year and a half ago, and it was Raven's turn to pick a movie. She hadn't cared and picked a random one; it turned out that the movie was very violent, including people dying from falling, drowning, slaughtering, car crashes and explosions, and an abusive father who had raped the mother and neglected the daughter...This movie had reminded each Titan about their lives before meeting each other, causing tears to shed and secrets to spill out; the backlash on Raven was harsh, and even Beast Boy blamed her for choosing such a movie. Soon enough, everyone learned about each other's painful pasts; also that Robin was Richard Grayson, Starfire was Koriand'r, Cyborg was Victor Stone, Beast Boy was Garfield Logan, and Raven was Rachel Roth. When tears could shed no more and voices went hoarse, the five Titans slept together in the same bed in Robin's room (and yes, it was that big. Who would've thought they would all fit?)

Now the Titans were closer than ever, thanks to the horrible movie that they'd agreed to never speak of or mention again.

"I understand..." Raven hesitated. "Well...if you must..."

"Really? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes," Raven sighed. "I trust you both."

"And Cyborg?"

"Don't get too crazy. You and Robin are enough. As soon as Cyborg finds out, there's no doubt that he'll tell Beast Boy, and my stupid secret crush on him wouldn't be so secret anymore. No doubt, Titans East, North, and South might find out too..." Raven shuddered at the thought, thinking of the horror of getting transmission calls and letters asking about her business.

"I wouldn't say that it is the stupid crush, Raven," Starfire disagreed, although seeing where Raven was coming from about telling their robotic friend. "You are a very beautiful girl and Beast Boy, to you, is the handsome, yes?"

Raven's 'Yes' was barely audible, but Starfire heard it.

"I am sure things will work out," Starfire continued.

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

Raven started smiling. "Thanks, Starfire."

Starfire smiled too. "It was no problem. There is nothing that these girl talks can't solve!"

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were really getting into their combat game, practically standing up; their fingers moved rapidly along the buttons, nearly becoming a blur.

Robin came in the Ops, in his pajamas, his hair as untidy as ever. He looked like he had just woke up from a slumber.

In which he had.

"You two still playing that game?" He asked, as he leaned on the back of the couch, his voice a little deeper than usual. "It's almost..." He yawned, now looking at his watch. "1 in the morning..."

"Don't judge, bro," Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah, Rob. This is THE BEST game ever!" Cyborg said. "You gotta play this!"

Robin sunk down on the couch next to Beast Boy, his eyes sensitive to the bright lights and flashes; he squinted them. "Um, okay...? Is it three-player?"

"And _this _is where Cyborg leaves and calls Bumblebee," Beast Boy said, pausing the game.

"WHAT?" Cyborg outbursted.

"SHH!" Beast Boy and Robin shushed.

"Star and Raven are sleeping," Robin said.

"Together?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, Raven decided to spend the night I guess," Robin clarified. "I saw her in there when I walked by to check on Starfire."

"Good that they're bonding," Beast Boy said.

"Yep," Robin agreed.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna-" Cyborg's voice was cut off when his arm started beeping. He answered the transmission reluctantly. "_What?"_

_"I **KNOW** you ain't talkin' to **me**," _came Bumblebee's voice from the other end, and Beast Boy and Robin snickered.

"What do you want? It's practically one in the morning!"

_"And this is coming from the guy who stays up playing video games and eating hot chips,"_ was Bumblebee's retort. _"Get yo ass to bed!"_

"Get YO ass to bed!" Cyborg hissed.

"_I **am **in bed!"_

"Why ain't you sleep?"

_"I live with four boys. Do you seriously think I get sleep? This explains my caffeine addiction..."_

"Could you lay off that for a while?"

_"Could you go to hell for a while?"_

"Already there..."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Nothing..."

_"Excuse me, but Mas y Menos are **trying** to sleep!" _came Speedy's irritated voice.

_"You know what, I'm about sick of ya'll nagging and telling me that they need sleep when **ya'll** keep **me** up!"_ Bumblebee yelled at him. _"I don't give a damn about Mas y **MENOS**!"_

"Oh boy..." Cyborg murmured.

_"I'm getting sick of your smart ass remarks too! Didn't ya mama ever teach you some MANNERS? WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU ANYWAY? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT BUMBLEBEE IS TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH HER BOO THANG?"_

"'Boo thang?'" Beast Boy guffawed, and Robin was trying-and failing-to not laugh.

"Shut up!" Cyborg muttered, getting up and making his way out. "Bumblebee, I think you should calm down and-"

_"NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO CALM DOWN!"_

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged glances. The changeling reached over for the remote control, offering it to the boy wonder.

"Wanna?" He asked with a grin.

Robin hesitated before he grinned too and took it, getting in gaming position. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Hehehehe. The Cybee xD I got some of the dialouge from Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married, the film-and the train scene. I should've added something about Jinx and Bumblebee saying something like, "You weren't even on her _face. _You too busy staring at her aaass!" Gotta love Angela, haha xDDD**

**Anyways, so what are Beast Boy and Robin gonna talk about?**

**You'll find out in the next chappie-which first takes place in the morning for breakfast.**

**And as for Raven's birthday, what do you think Beast Boy's gonna get her? I already know...hehe. But that's obvious, anyway.**

**Review please!**


	3. Raven's Birthday Part 1

**Yay! More feedback! This makes me veeeeerrry happy. You. Just. Don't. Know.**

**Thanks to both Guest, Fan Numbah 1, Sergeant Daniel, blueyzangel, and ****Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06 for reviewing. Greatly appreciate it :)**

**Since this chapter was longer than I anticipated, Raven's birthday will be split into two chapters-this one and the next one xD**

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy and Robin were the first ones to come in the kitchen.

"Hey, dude," Beast Boy said, lowering his voice, and Robin leaned in a little to the side to listen better. "What we talked about last night...stays between us, right?"

"'Course," Robin said. "I won't tell anyone about your little crush on Ravie-poo," he teased.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy blushed, but he couldn't help but grin.

"Who's got a crush?" Cyborg asked as he came in next, Starfire and Raven at his flanks. He yawned as he made his way into the kitchen too.

"Nobody!" said Beast Boy and Robin.

Saturday went by slowly for Raven. She spent most of her time being off to herself and meditating, calming her rising nerves because of the day that followed. Her birthday. In truth, Starfire may say things, but Raven had a feeling that she had something up her sleeve. But then again, Starfire was Starfire. You couldn't blame the girl for being excited for her best friend's birthday.

The other Titans were pretty excited too. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg would give her smiles every time she passed them, Beast Boy's being the biggest of all (which caused her heart to do a few flips). Now that she thought about it, she was a little scared. What if they got her gifts? _Presents?_

_No doubt that Cyborg and Beast Boy might get me something stupid, _Raven thought during dinner. _Robin and I are the most mature out of the five of us, so I don't really have to worry about him..._

_And then there's Starfire..._

_Oh Azar, she better not get me skimpy clothing. If she does, then so help me..._

It was Beast Boy's choice tonight for movie night. He had chosen a nonstop action flick, same old, same old. The seating arrangements surprised Raven by the slightest; she had been the last one to get to the couch. While Robin and Starfire were on one end of the couch, Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the other. By the time Raven came around, Starfire told Beast Boy to scoot over; during this, he had barely enough time to do what she said because Starfire had pulled Raven down next to her very abruptly.

"Ow!"

A half of Raven's body felt uneven, her left leg to be exact. She looked over and saw that her leg had been clamped down on Beast Boy's lap.

"My appologies!" Starfire appologized as Beast Boy and Raven gave her a look, Raven quickly moving her leg.

"You know she ain't sorry," muttered Cyborg, and Robin chuckled.

The movie, in Raven's opinion, was pretty boring; she sat with her arms crossed, not really paying any attention at all. Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked pretty into it, their eyes wide as they watched a guy being thrown through a building, smashing through several windows, and amazingly able to get back on his feet. Beast Boy was into it as well, at least up until the climax of the film; his arms were resting on the back of the couch, one behind Raven's head, and the other by Cyborg's. At first, Raven thought that he was trying to make a move, but there weren't any emotions coming from him that gave proof to that. He was feeling a little bit drowsy; calm and collected.

And for Beast Boy, that was a first.

He started to nod off, his head dropping down, then popping right back up as he fought to stay awake. Eventually, his eyes won, and he drifted off into a deep sleep; in his slumbering state, subconsciously he wanted to get more comfortable and to rest his head on something softer than the edge of the couch he was currently resting his head on. His head inclined to the right, easing downward until finally he found something soft, smooth, and had an angle perfect for his head to fit in...It was pleasant, smelling like lilacs and herbal tea...

It was Raven. He knew it. He had a strong feeling that that was who he was sleeping on. He didn't care either. She was comfortable, and wasn't even pushing him away.

And she smelled _wonderful._

Raven stiffened slightly at the sudden contact. Her eyes drifted down and to her left, looking at a mane of green hair, feeling it brushing against her neck. His warm breath tickled along her shoulder blade, and she fought the urge to shudder and to push him off. She was going to but...she didn't.

She just continued to stare at him, finding him more interesting than the movie itself. He looked peacefull in his sleep, no longer the thirteen year old kid she once knew. He had matured, yes, definately that. Some of the child roundness in his face was gone, replaced by stronger bone structures and higher cheekbones.

And then there were the ears.

_Chicks dig the ears, _he once told her...okay maybe more than once.

His left ear was in her reach. If she had reached around his neck without waking him, she could touch it of she wanted to; caress, massage...

Raven swallowed nervously. Should she do it? Should she _really_ do it?

She did. Being careful so she won't wake him and so she wouldn't look so obvious, she slid her hand behind his neck, using the back of her hand to press against the couch in order to create space; her wrist bent and her hand curled around until her fingertips finally brushed against his ear. She extended her fingers a little more, until she got more comfortable, and started a slow rhythm of caresses along the soft skin.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._she thought, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, how many times has she done this? Quite a few, on a good day-and that was _rare_; Raven would be reading a good book, and Beast Boy would morph into a cat and jump on her lap. He'd stay quiet and purr while she'd scratch him behind his ears and stroke his fur.

But this was a whole different situation. Beast Boy wasn't technically an animal right now.

She had to admit, it was kinda nice...

A quiet rumbling sound was now coming from Beast Boy's throat.

_Is he...**purring**?_

"Well alriiight."

Raven looked up and saw that Cyborg was grinning in her direction, wagging his eyebrows. Raven then looked the other way and saw Starfire and Robin grinning too.

Luckily it was dark enough, because her team mates would've seen their dark friend blushing.

* * *

The next morning greeted Raven with a bright ray of sunshine. The empath groaned at the light, covering her face with her hands; the light was then gone all of a sudden, making Raven raise her hands into her hair and open her eyes...

To see her friends gathered around her with big smiles on their faces, making her jump.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN!" they all chorused.

Raven groaned as she was greeted with tight hugs and kisses, not knowing whose lips were whose, whose arms were whose, because they all came very fast and abrupt. Somehow during this, they had got her to sit up. Once she had room to breathe and see, she took in the scene before her.

The four Titans were too dressed in their pajamas, each-except Cyborg-having bed hair. Raven couldn't help but noticed that Beast Boy's hair was the messiest-and the cutest-but she didn't say anything about it. She also saw that there were presents around her bed with her name on it.

On a normal day, she would've snapped at them for coming into her room without permission.

"Uh...thanks," Raven rasped, clearing her throat. Everyone continued to look at her excitedly with expectation. "I'm guessing you want me to open my presents now?"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nodded rapidly with toothy grins.

"Okay..." Raven ran her fingers through her hair before raising her hands a little. "Who's up first?" she asked with unease.

Several, "ME, ME, ME"'s echoed around the room, and Raven felt her vein pulse in her forehead with annoyance.

"I shall go first!" Starfire said, pushing Cyborg and Beast Boy away, making them groan and protest. She pulled out five different boxes and seven bags from under Raven's bed to put it on top, nearly leaping into the empath's bed.

Raven's eyes widened with horror before she narrowed them at her best friend.

"Starfire..." she started slowly. "Before I open any of these...let me know now if there's anything that the boys shouldn't see."

Starfire had a guilty look on her face for a brief second, and then her face cleared out. "Do not do the worrying-your Secret of Victoria items are already in your drawer."

Raven growled as Cyborg and Robin fought back laughter with difficulty. Beast Boy's eyes had widened.

"Please, open!" Starfire urged, pushing the first box towards her.

Raven sighed. "_Fine."_

Starfire's presents consisted of all types of clothing, including shirts, jeans, shorts, a few skirts, vests, hats, jewelry, and several pairs of shoes in many styles that Raven had no idea what they were called. Most of the color choices were allowable-being cool colors and all-although there _was _an item of pink and lavendar that made Raven's eyes narrow...

Raven reached for the last bag, but Starfire snatched it away.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"This is your dress for tonight," Starfire explained, walking over to Raven's closet to hang it up. "I want it to be a surprise."

Raven sighed, and Starfire returned, resuming her spot in front of her.

"Do you not like your gifts?" Starfire asked nervously, her eyes glistening slightly with disappointment that was yet to come.

"No, uh...I do," Raven said, noticing the skeptical look on Starfire's face. "I do, really. I, uh...Thanks, Starfire."

Starfire beamed, leaping forward and hugging Raven tight.

"Oh thank you, Raven, _thank_ you!" Starfire squealed. "I'm sooo happy now! This day is going to be glorious!"

Raven hugged her back awkwardly, and Starfire released her.

Robin stepped up next, holding out a medium sized bag to her.

"Here, Raven," he said, and Raven took it, placing it in her lap.

Raven opened it with slightly shaky fingers and looked inside. She gasped a little, pulling out a thick book entitled, _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, _and _The Underworld Trilogy _3-pack box set.

"Wow," Raven nearly mouthed, looking up at her leader.

"I thought you might like the book..." Robin explained, running his fingers through his messy hair. "I know how you are, wanting to read the book before seeing the movie and all. And um, I'd thought you might like The Underworld series. Heard they were really good."

"Thanks, Robin," Raven said, and Robin leaned over to give her a side-hug. "Appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Robin replied with a smile.

"My turn!" Cyborg said, placing a cardboard box in front of Raven. Raven tugged it towards herself.

"Jeez, Cyborg, what is this?" Raven asked, surprised by the weight.

"You'll find out when ya open it, girl!" Cyborg said, slightly impatient.

There was tape on edges, so Raven used her fingernail to slice them open; this took a bit, but with Cyborg's impatient help, she managed to get it done. Once she was finished with that, she opened the flaps, revealing a sleek and shiny black laptop, staring right back up at her.

Raven was stunned silent.

"All the Titans have one except for you," Cyborg said. "I just had to change that of course," he added with a wink.

Raven cracked the tiniest of smiles, bringing the laptop out into the open.

"Thanks, Cyborg," she said, and Cyborg gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Everyone turned to Beast Boy. The changeling looked at Raven, who arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I uh..." He said awkwardly. "I figured that I could give my presents to you later on," he told her.

"Present**_s_**?" Raven caught the 's'.

"Hehe...WHO WANTS WAFFLES? I'LL COOK!" Beast Boy announced, zooming out of Raven's room.

"OH NO, NOT THIS TIME!" Cyborg called as he raced after him. "WE'RE HAVING **REAL** WAFFLES!"

Robin and Starfire exchanged amused glances before looking at Raven.

"I guess we'll, um, leave you to freshen up I guess," said Robin, holding out his hand to Starfire. Starfire took it, and he led the way out.

"Tonight's going to be magnificent, Raven!" Starfire said right before the door closed.

"Yeah..." Raven muttered. "Magnificent."

* * *

After breakfast was over, the Titans decided to lounge around the house, just for Raven's sake. Starfire was on the phone almost all day, talking to Bumblebee and Terra.

When she called Terra, it was around three o'clock.

The thin blonde was at Starbucks in her uniform, wearing a black polo, matching skirt with black nikes, and a green apron and cap with the Starbucks logo on them; her hair was in a lazy ponytail. She had just finished writing down an order when Starfire called.

Terra answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello, friend! It's great to hear your voice!"_

"Oh, hey, Starfire." Terra leaned casually over the counter. "What's up?"

_"Have you forgotten what today is?"_

"Raven's birthday?"

_"Indeed. Are you still coming?"_

"Yeah, I guess. I got her present."

_"Perfect! I'm sure she'll love it!"_

"I'm sure she'll hate it..." Terra muttered.

_"What was that?"_

"Nothing," Terra sighed.

_"Terra, please do the trusting of me. We are all ready to forgive you. It's Raven's **birthday**. I'm sure she'll be easier on you."_

Terra looked down, reaching into her pocket, and pulled out her communicator to look at it. Currently, she was an Honorary Titan, but she hadn't been up to the heroics lately.

"I don't know..." she said.

_"Pleeeeease?"_ Starfire begged from the other end.

Terra smiled, unable to resist. If you let her, Starfire will probably come up with all types of ways to beg and pursuade you to do something. "Okay, okay. I get off at five. As soon as I get off, I'll be right over."

_"Yay! Oh, and be sure to bring a dress to wear for the evening! We are to do the hair and makeup in my room at six!"_

"Got it."

_"Bye, Terra!"_

"Bye, Star."

Terra hung up, placing her cell phone and communicator back in her pocket before walking back up to the cash register. "Next costumer, please!"

* * *

**5:19 p.m.**

_Knock knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Starfire announced, racing down towards the front door. Even all the way downstairs, her voice could be heard. _"TERRA!"_

"Great," Raven muttered. She, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were all sitting at the kitchen table, making small talk. Well, the boys and Starfire had been doing most of the talking.

"Hey, remember," said Robin, looking at them all, his eyes lingering on Raven's. "Be cool, alright?"

"Cool? I'm _always _cool," Beast Boy bragged. "_I _am the defintion of _cool._ I put the _'ool'_ in _cool._ I _never_ loose my cool and-"

"Can't loose what you never had," Raven commented before resuming her place in _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_. Surprisingly, it was a good read.

Beast Boy glowered at her. "Must you always do that?"

Raven hid her smirk.

The Ops doors opened, revealing the blonde and the redhead; the blonde had something green over her arm.

"Hey, guys," Terra greeted nervously as everyone stared at her.

"Terra!" Beast Boy grinned widely, hopping out of his seat. "Great to see ya!" He enveloped her in a tight hug, nearly squishing her.

Raven's vein started pulsing again.

"Great to see you too," Terra gasped, and Beast Boy chuckled before letting go of her. Beast Boy and Starfire tugged the unsure girl over to the table to properly greet everybody else.

"Hey, Terra," said Robin, holding out his hand, and Terra shook it.

"Robin," she said with a small smile, and he smiled a little in return. Cyborg extended out his fist, and Terra met his with her own with more confidence. "Cyborg."

"Nice to see ya, T," Cyborg grinned at her.

Terra took a deep breath as her blue eyes locked with a pair of purple ones.

"Raven..." she said, stepping closer to her, and Raven put her book down. Terra held out her present; it was smaller than the other gifts Raven had gotten, in a square shape. "Happy birthday."

Raven nodded meakly, taking the present from her. She unwrapped the wrapping paper slowly with hesitation. When all the scraps were gone, she was staring into Amy Lee's face. Turns out that Terra had got her all the Evanescence CDs, stuck together by a rubber band.

Raven loved Evanescence. While Starfire was really into Paramore, Raven would always listen to Amy Lee's powerful and moving soprano.

"Thanks," Raven said without looking at her. "And, um...nice to see you, I guess."

Terra nodded. She would take that. And she was glad that Raven liked her present.

**5:57 p.m.**

"Whaddaaaap!" Bumblebee exclaimed, coming in the Ops with non other than Aqualad at her side; Aqualad was also a member of Titans East, with Bumblebee as the leader of course. To many female friends of his, including Starfire, and even _Raven, _he was _very _good looking, sweet, charming, and determined when it came down to business. Bumblebee was taking on a new appearance, her hair now straightened and swooped just passed her shoulders; it had brown highlights in it as well, giving a nice look for her.

Beast Boy noticed Starfire-and Raven-jump up out of their seats with hearts in their eyes. He wasn't alone when his eyes narrowed; Robin's were narrowed behind his mask too. Whenever Aqualad was around, all the girls went nuts.

"How did you get in here?" Cyborg demanded playfully as the six Titans stood to greet them.

"Uh, emergency key?" Bumblebee held up a silver key, and Cyborg made a face at her, which made Bumblebee stick her tongue out at him playfully in return.

"Nice to see you guys," Aqualad said, fist bumping the boys. He turned to Starfire and Raven. "Starfire," he greeted her with a smile, taking her hand; he bent over and kissed it, making her giggle.

"Greetings, Aqualad," Starfire said dreamily, and Robin cleared his throat loudly, making her snap out of it and blush in embarrassment.

"Raven," Aqualad said, grinning at her as he did the same.

"H-Hello," Raven stammered. To her satisfaction, she felt Beast Boy's jealousy radiating off of him.

_WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE? _Beast Boy thought in a growl.

Aqualad turned to Terra, holding out his hand, his smile oh so friendly and knee-buckling. "Have we met?"

"Um, no," Terra smiled, blushing as she took his outstretched hand. "I-I'm Terra. Pleasure to meet you, Aqualad."

"The pleasure's all mine," Aqualad replied, and he rose her hand to his mouth to kiss it, making her blush deeper and giggle more. He smiled wider before releasing her hand.

_She's pretty..._Aqualad thought. _I wonder if this is the Terra the Titans rarely talk about._

"Happy birthday, Rave," said Bumblebee, holding out a bag to her. Raven took it. "It's from all of us."

"Where's Speedy and Mas y Menos?" Robin asked her.

"Mas y Menos got a bad cold, so Speedy's being the big bro and staying behind to take care of 'em."

"How sweet of him!" said Starfire.

Raven pulled out a dark blue scented candle. She brought it up to her nose to smell it, and it was wonderful. Like mixed fruit mixed with the ocean.

"Thanks," said Raven. "I'll add it to my...collection."

"You came just in time!" Starfire grabbed Bumblebee's hand. "Come! We females must do the getting ready now!"

"Oh no..." Raven muttered, but before she could say or do anything else, Starfire was already dragging her, Bumblebee, and Terra to her room.

This left the guys alone together, and they all exchanged glances.

"Why is it that whenever you come around, you suddenly become a girlfriend stealer?" Beast Boy demanded at Aqualad.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend, BB?" Aqualad asked, now eager. "Is it Raven?"

"No! And that's not what I meant!" Beast Boy blushed, making Robin and Cyborg grin. "I-I mean I'm...just speaking up for Robin here!" He wrapped his arm around the boy wonder. "Right, Rob?" He gave him a look.

"I gotta go with Beast Boy on this one," Robin agreed.

Aqualad held up his hands. "My appologies. I'm just...just nice."

"Just nice? _Just nice_?" Beast Boy started walking towards him. "_Lemme tell you something about being nice_-"

"No you _won't_!" Robin and Cyborg yanked him back to stand between them, and Beast Boy started to grumble.

"You know that I would never move on a friend's girl," Aqualad said to Robin, who nodded.

"Of course he'd say that," said Cyborg. "Did ya see how he and Terra were eyeing each other?"

"Uh huuuuuh," Robin singsonged, and Beast Boy laughed.

"Preeeeach!" Beast Boy clapped and danced around as if he was in church.

Aqualad chuckled, and blush crept along his cheeks.

* * *

"Done!" Starfire announced when she was done with Terra's hair. Starfire was wearing a peach body-hugging dress that stopped a little above her knees; the sleeves were straps, criss-crossing in the back. Along with that, she wore pumps that had blue, yellow, peach, and green stripes on them. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail, her bangs swept over to the left side. Her makeup was light to match her dress, along with blue hoops for earrings.

"Thanks, Starfire," said Terra, getting up from the alien's vanity. She was wearing an emerald green, fitting one-sleeve dress, the hem stopping a little above her knees too. Her hair was in an updo; her hair swept to the left, cascading down her back and front in loose blonde ringlets. Her makeup consisted of green eye shadow, black eyeliner, and calm pink lipstick covered her lips. She also had on black heels and golden hoops.

Bumblebee was sitting on the bed, wearing a golden tube dress that wasn't as body fitting, stopping at the knees. Around the bust, the material looked like it was wrapped around a few times. Her hair was in crinkle curls, and she had on golden eyeshadow, red lipstick, and black earrings. On her feet were matching stilettos, her wrists and neck decorated beautifully with golden jewelry.

"Raven, please come out of the bathroom!" Starfire begged, knocking on the door. "I want to see how your hair and make up looks with your outfit!"

"_No," _Raven growled from the other side.

"If you don't, I'll tell Beast Boy your little secret..." Starfire threatened softly, and Raven heard it. The empath automatically opened the door, huffing sharply out of her mouth.

"I hate you," she deadpanned.

"No you don't!" Starfire cheered, and Raven groaned.

"How ridiculous do I look?" Raven asked Bumblebee and Terra. "Be honest."

Raven was wearing a fitted black dress, the hem riding up a few inches above her knees, almost right at her thighs. The sleeves stopped at her elbows; there were slits in them, also along her sides, stopping at her hips. Around the hem, there were two slits above it. In the back, well...the dress showed a good amount of it. The bust area was low cut enough to appreciate the round skin there. Her hair was done by Starfire herself of course; her bangs, two to be exact, framed her face. Half of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the rest down and flowing straight. There were black pins behind her ears to keep any free hairs in place. She had on black stud earrings, and matching black velvet ankle boots with wedged heels. Her makeup consisted of black eyeshadow and eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"Are you kidding? You look hot, girl!" said Bumblebee, standing up to get a good look at her. "Starfire sure does know you best. Don't you like it?"

"It looks pretty on you, Raven," Terra agreed quietly.

Raven bit her lip. Did she really look...'hot'? Attractive?

She suddenly had an urge to get down the Ops, where the boys were-and more specifically, Beast Boy-to see their reactions.

"I..._guess _I like it," Raven admitted, and Starfire beamed. _Luckily Starfire gave me a brief walking in heels lesson earlier. _"Let's just go."

The four girls exited out of Starfire's room and down to the Ops.

"Wonder what Star got Raven to wear," Robin was saying. The boys were all lounging around the couch, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and Robin and Aqualad just watching.

"Lucky if she did," said Beast Boy, munching on popcorn.

"Yeah, I bet Raven will come down in some jeans and a large t-shirt," Cyborg snickered, and Robin and Aqualad chuckled with him.

"What's wrong with that?" Beast Boy said defensively, pausing the game.

"Hey, man, don't get made at me. I-"

The door slid open, revealing the four beauties, making the guys freeze all together, their mouths dropping to the floor.

"Oh..." Cyborg began.

"My..." Aqualad added.

"Fucking..." Robin continued.

"_God_," Beast Boy finished.

They nearly flew off the couch to get a better look as the girls stepped down. Ironically, Bumblebee ended up standing in front of Cyborg, Starfire in front of Robin, Raven in front of Beast Boy, and Terra in front of Aqualad.

"Careful, Robin," his girlfriend giggled. "Language."

"You guys look beautiful," Aqualad told them, his eyes lingering on Terra's.

"Thanks," they all said.

Beast Boy and Raven continued to stare at each other wordlessly, up until Raven tilted her head a little to the side.

"Beast Boy, you should really get your jaw off the floor."

Beast Boy snapped out of it, feeling all eyes on them now. "Heh. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, running his fingers through the back of his hair. "You look great, Rae."

Raven blushed, looking down. The emotions that were coming from him now warmed her insides. "Thank you. Can we go now?" She added to prevent further embarrassment.

"Let's!" Starfire smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robin, gripping the front of his shirt to make it last a little longer than a peck. "We'll be back before it is too late. Maybe we can all do the hanging out?"

"Sounds...great..." Robin replied, smiling stupidly and slightly dazed from her kiss. The guys watched the girls leave.

Until Beast Boy remembered something.

"Raven! Hold on!" He disappeared for a moment before he returned, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"What now?" she deadpanned.

"Your birthday presents," he said with a grin, his hands behind his back.

"Alright..." Raven held out her hand. "Give em to me then."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Close your eyes and turn around."

"Beast Boy-"

"Please?"

Raven sighed heavilly before turning her back to him, closing her eyes. A moment of silence passed as she heard something being opened, then felt something light and slightly ticklish incircle around her neck, along with Beast Boy's fingers. Her eyes snapped open in surprise just as Starfire gasped with glee; Beast Boy was wrapping a necklace around Raven's neck, his fingers lingering in her hair once he found the clasp.

Raven looked down, looking at the pendant as she held it gently in her fingers. It was a mood ring-rather, a mood _necklace_, with a thin silver chain and a circle pendant to look like a ring itself; however it was flat. The shape was bigger than a mood ring, but it didn't swallow her chest either.

"Beast Boy..." Raven managed in amazement, watching Beast Boy dig in his pocket, pulling out the actual mood ring to match. She rose her hand without thinking, and Beast Boy happily slid it on her finger.

"Since your powers have to do with your moods and emotions..." Beast Boy said with a shrug, blushing a little as he explained. Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Terra, and Aqualad were smiling and smirking, but no smile could out-do Starfire's. Then Beast Boy did something that surprised himself _and _Raven.

He kissed her cheek; it was brief, but Raven's heart jumped at the contact.

"Happy birthday, Rae," the changeling said, looking at his shoes.

Raven swallowed nervously, fighting the smile that was trying to come across her face. She only let a little come through, the smallest of smiles spreading. Taking a few steps forward, she took a gentle grasp on his chin, leaning up a little and kissed him on the cheek in return.

Beast Boy's head snapped up, shock, fascination, and awe playing across his face.

"Thank you," she told him, backing away before turning around completely. The girls were slightly squealy as they followed their dark friend out; Raven couldn't help but peek at Beast Boy a few times over her shoulder on the slick side. Beast Boy was gazing after her, his eyes half lidded with a smile on his face.

The doors closed.

"Oooo_ooooooh!" _the boys chorused together at different speeds and octaves, ruffling Beast Boy's hair and giving him bro-hugs. The green teen blushed even deeper, and he couldn't stop smiling at all.

"Alright, guys," Robin said when the laughter and teasing died down. "The girls are gone."

"You know what that means, right?" Cyborg asked with a huge grin.

Three different sets of grins mirrored his own.

"AWWW YEEEAAAH!"

* * *

**Yeeeah, BB! Get you soooooome! **

**Of course, that's what Cyborg would say.**

**AWWW! BB FEELS! RAE FEELS! BBRAE FEELS! xD**

**Looks like Aqualad and Terra might have a little sum-sum goin' on ;D Cy and Bee are heading in that direction too.**

**So the girls are out, leaving the boys at the Tower.**

**Oh boy...literally.**

**Let's see how the dinner goes with the girls...It's just Raven's birthday. What could possibly go wrong?**

**...I just had to say that, didn't I.**

**Review!**


	4. Raven's Birthday Part 2

**OMG, thank you guys so much for following this story and adding it to faves! **

**Thanks to blueyzangel, ****Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06, and betweenraindrops especially for reviewing twice :) **

**And now here's part two of Raven's birthday. Hope ya like :)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! *cough* FabulousRoss *cough, cough***

**xD**

**A/N: Recently, I have fallen in love with another OTP-Jerikole. You know, Jericho and Kole. OMG-I just HAD to do my research on why Jericho couldn't talk. Poor thing...and I had no idea that he was Slade's son. I mean, look at him!**

**So, slight spoiler alert, within the next chapter or so, Titans East is gonna throw a party, and all the Teen Titans are invited. **

**And if you're wondering about the 'What could possibly go wrong' thing, I'm telling you now that nothing bad is gonna happen in this chappie...I think. xD Don't worry, though. The action sequences will be coming soon as well. What's a Teen Titans story without action in it? They are heroes, aren't they?**

**Moving on...**

**And as for the mood ring and necklace that BB gave Rae...I'm gonna be looking at a reference for the colors and moods. Many on Google images are different, and only a few are similar, so just bear with me ^.^**

**An0th3r H3d63h06, it depends on the chapter, to answer your question. But I normally range from 2,000 to 5,000. I try not to make them too long. However, I'm actually one of those readers who will read a 9,000-10,000 chappie, if it's good enough xD**

* * *

The girls piled in Bumblebee's car-it looked brand new and had sleek black and yellow designs on it, with black leather interior; Bumblebee and Terra in the front seat, and Starfire and Raven in the backseat.

As they rolled out of the Titans' garage, Bumblebee spoke up.

"So, Raven..." she said. "You like Beast Boy's presents?"

"I can tell she _really _liked it," Terra giggled.

"Loved!" Starfire cheered. "Did you not see the way he was looking at her after she kissed his cheek?"

"And when he _kissed_ her!"

"X'hal, if that was me and boyfriend Robin, I would've done the freaking out!"

"I swear, they're gonna go out soon!"

"I'm still here..." Raven grumbled. She looked down in her lap, embarrassed. She had a feeling that this night was only gonna get worse; there's no escaping girl talk now.

Her necklace and ring looked like they started to change color in the very dim car. Raven looked closer at her ring, trying to be unnoticable, and saw that the colors were amber and grey...almost a mixture of both.

_I wonder if these came with a color card, _Raven thought in a monotone. She tried not to listen to her friends talk about her and Beast Boy as if she wasn't there. She almost wished that she was home...and where home was...

Was where Beast Boy was.

_The sooner we get this night over with, the better._

* * *

"BB and Raven, sittin' in a tree," Cyborg sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up, Cy!" Beast Boy remarked. _He just wouldn't let that go! _he thought.

"Oh, c'mon, Cyborg's just playing," Aqualad said while patting the changeling on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while," Robin added. "When Star and I got together, Cyborg kept at it until I added extra time to his training."

Beast Boy chuckled. The four of them had decided to hang out in the garage, right after the girls left. Cyborg was working on the T-Car, the doors open, and the radio playing songs with strong base beats that nearly vibrated the floor. Robin was giving his R-cycle a new paint job, to go better with his new costume, and a few upgrades with the help of Cyborg. Beast Boy and Aqualad were sitting in the front seats of the T-Car, not really doing much except for the occasional conversation and bobbing their heads to the beats.

"You just haaaad to say sum, didn't you?" Cyborg frowned at his leader.

"If Beast Boy asked me to, then I'd do the same to you," Robin told him with a grin.

Cyborg gasped. "You wouldn't."

Robin's eyes narrowed, his grin turning into a playful smirk instead. "Oh, I would."

Beast Boy smiled.

"Hey, BB, turn the volume down!" Cyborg told him, and Beast Boy did what he was told. "Let's talk man-to-man-to-man-to-man...-to-man for a sec."

"Uh oh," said Beast Boy, hopping out the car with Aqualad. "What's this about?"

"You know what this is about," Cyborg said, closing the front trunk. Beast Boy hopped on top of it. "Or, _who _this is about anyway."

Beast Boy's heartbeat started to accelerate. "I don't know, dude."

"Hmm...does a seventeen year old, grey skinned and purple haired half-demon ring a bell?"

"Don't talk about Raven like that-it sounds rude when you describe her that way!"

"Bingo," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy blushed feverishly, scratching the back of his head. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to say her name **outloud**?_

"We're heading in _that _direction, huh?" Beast Boy said, and the boys nodded.

"What you told me the other night was the basics," said Robin, now sitting next to Beast Boy. When he saw the look on his face, he continued, "Don't worry, what is said in this garage _stays in this garage. _Just tell us what you _really _think about her."

"What I _really _think about Raven?" Beast Boy clarified, and Robin nodded, crossing his arms casually. "Hmm...Ah," he rubbed his chin a few times, feeling incredibly awkward. He knew he was going to sound stupid for saying this but-"I think that...it's cool that, um...she can move stuff...you know, with her mind and...the amount of self-control she has that I don't and, uh...how she can do her creepy soul thingy by turning into a raven and do her thing with the bad guys during battle..."

Robin rolled his hand in semi-circles a few times in a 'keep going' gesture. The boy wonder almost smiled; he remembered when the Titans were stranded on that planet some years ago, and he was put into the same awkward position by Starfire when she asked him what he thought about her.

And he had been so close to telling her how he really felt when they were rudely interrupted.

_'Guess me and Beast Boy have a lot more in common than I thought, _Robin thought to himself. _We both aren't very good with expressing feelings...But when you're in a relationship with Starfire, you kinda learn how to...express your feelings more..._

_Raven is Starfire's polar opposite. Ha. Good luck with that one, BB..._

_But she is still a female..._

"I like how she's, uh, not like other girls...Yeah. She's, ah...she's...um, a challenge. I like that about her..." Beast Boy was saying. "And _sometimes _her sarcasm is funny...She has dry humor. That's cool, I...uh...guess. I mean, that's my opinion..."

"Let me ask you something," Cyborg interjected during Beast Boy's fumbling silence. "What's the difference between Raven and Terra?"

There it was. The moment of truth. The one question that no one dared to ask Beast Boy.

"The difference...between Raven...and Terra..." Beast Boy had to think for a moment before he continued. "is that...Terra...was more of...a puppy love phase, I guess? I mean, we had so much in common so I just went for it, y'know? The feelings I felt for her was great...at the time...

"But with Raven..." Beast Boy rubbed his chin again in more thought. Something deep inside him, something that only came out when Raven was in grave danger, gave out a protective growl. "With _Raven,_ I...it's different. There's a stronger feeling there...like, my heart is suffocating. I get that tight feeling whenever I'm near her or when she enters the room...

"And when we're on a mission or something...and I see her get hurt...I just...-I almost_ loose_ it. I try my best to control...the..." Beast Boy swallowed nervously.

"The what?" Aqualad asked curiously.

"An incident happened a few years back," Robin explained. "Beast Boy started to behave in a rude, suspicious manner-not like himself. He'd eat meat, and work out more than usual, taking his anger out on my punching bag-" His eyes narrowed at Beast Boy, who gave a nervous smile back in return. "Anyway, one night, Raven was attacked and taken away. We all thought that it was Beast Boy because..when we found him...she was in his teeth unconscious. But in reality, he was saving her from this thing that he could also turn into."

"Which was?"

"The Beast," Beast Boy answered gravely. "He's like my...weakness in a way. And he only comes out when Raven's life is in jeapordy. That never happened with Terra. _Never_. Cyborg gave me a cure, but that still doesn't stop him from coming out."

"What does he look like?"

"Pretty much like a...big wolf. Like a werewolf...sorta."

"But scarier," Robin added.

"That's some scary ass shit," Cyborg agreed.

"Gee thanks," Beast Boy deadpanned.

Cyborg grinned. "You're sounding like Raven already. We already know that's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"That you're in love with her, grass stain!"

Beast Boy sighed. "Maybe I am..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That would explain so much..." His head snapped up, remembering something. "Hey, remember that day when we all switched powers?"

Robin chuckled. "Oh yeah...I got Star's powers, who got Cyborg's, who got Beast Boy's, who got Raven's, who got mine...Well, I don't have powers, but you get the point. Mask and all."

"Seriously?" Aqualad said. "Where was I during all of this?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin laughed.

"What about it, B?" Cyborg asked him.

"I never fully understood Raven until then," Beast Boy explained. "_Now _I get why she has to be alone and meditate everyday. It makes her feel uneasy. It's just something she _has _to do."

"But wasn't your mantra, 'Tofu, Gamestation, Terra?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Well, yeah, back when I still sorta had a thing for her. Now it's, 'Tofu, 360, Raven'. But even I don't meditate like she does."

"Starfire says it's '_glorious', "_ Robin said, bringing his voice up higher octaves to do his immitation of Starfire-and it was pretty impressive. "'_Such a wonderful time to be in peace and tranquility!'_"

The boys laughed.

But then it got serious again after about a minute.

"You know, Rob...some advice would be nice..." Beast Boy admitted.

"About?" Robin asked.

"Everything! I don't know what to do with Raven! I'm not a psychiatrist!"

"Don't you mean...?" Cyborg started.

"Nevermind, nevermind!"

"Easy, calm down," Robin said. "I know you're nervous, and I've gone through what you're currently going through. I know you're gonna hate me for telling you this, but just tell her how you feel."

"Tell her how I feel?" Beast Boy echoed, his voice almost deadpanning again. "Tell her how I feel? Really, Robin? _Really_? Did you think I didn't already know that?"

Robin sighed.

Beast Boy turned to Aqualad. "What do you suggest I do, lover boy?"

Aqualad, amused, rolled his eyes. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't just jump out and say, 'Hey, Raven! How's it goin'? I'm in love with you! Yeah, funny story...', y'know? A girl like Raven needs time. Just sort of ease your way into it. I think you're at a good starting point-I mean, I wasn't the only one who saw you kissing each other on the cheek. Do little things, like ask her to hang out-not go out, hang out. Trust me, there is a difference and how you say it.

"Also, ask her the things that she likes to do besides meditating and reading. When she meditates, why don't you join her sometimes like Starfire? Or if she's reading, sit next to her and read a comic book or something. But don't push it. Girls like their space."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor. Even Robin looked taken aback.

"How do you know all this?" Cyborg demanded.

Aqualad shrugged. "Just giving suggestions. Hope that helps, Beast Boy," he added to him.

"_Shoooot_, you should've told me!' Cyborg walked over to Aqualad's side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Now, listen, I need you to help me with Bumblebee and..."

* * *

Raven sighed, her vein pulsing yet again. The four were already sitting in a booth together, at the restaurant; Bumblebee was shooting question after question after question, Starfire was egging them on, and Terra was giggling behind her menu.

"You _do_ realize that I'm not going to answer, right?" the empath interjected, squeezing her temples.

"One question then?" Bumblebee asked, holding up one finger. "One more and I'll stop!"

"Depending on your question..." Raven mumbled.

"Alright." Bumblebee smiled, crossing her arms on the table. "Why did you kiss him?"

The sound that came from Raven's throat was not normal; it was deep and gutteral, and came up an octave at the end in surprise.

Starfire giggled from beside her, at that wasn't helping.

"Well..." Raven placed her hand over the pendant, the same hand with the ring on it. "I just thought that...it would've been nice to...return the favor, I guess."

"Uh huh," Bumblebee smirked, giving Raven a look; it made Raven sink a little lower in her seat. Luckily, she tore her gaze off her to look at Starfire. "So, Star, what's the dish on you and Robin?"

"What would you like to know?" Starfire asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Anything..._interesting _happen lately?" Bumblebee replied suggestively, wagging her eyebrows.

"Define interesting, please," Starfire giggled.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"This is not happening..." Raven mumbled.

"Oh, _that," _Starfire realized innocently. "Hmm...has anything happened between me and Robin..." She brought her arms on the table, resting her cheeks in her hands. "You are refering to the sexual activity, yes?"

Bumblebee nodded, leaning in intently.

"I don't do the telling and kissing," Starfire answered, and Bumblebee groaned. "Please forgive me, Bumblebee. Robin wishes not to discuss our physical relationship amongst others. If you were romantically involved, you might understand."

"I'm not romantically involved and I understand," Raven commented.

"Exactly," Terra agreed.

"What makes you think that I'm not romantically involved?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Are you refering to the 'flirtationship' that you have with friend Cyborg?"

Bumblebee stood corrected. However, she just shrugged it off and nudged Terra with her knee. "I see you hiding over there, Rocky. Don't front. I saw the way you and Aqualad were eyeballing each other."

Terra blushed, slowly lowering her menu.

"It's okay if you like him," Bumblebee continued.

"That's, um, a bit soon, isn't it?" Terra asked.

"I disagree!" said Starfire. "I have had the feelings for Robin shortly after I met him."

"That's because you kissed him to learn English and found out about 'the being nice'," Raven retorted, and Starfire shot daggers briefly in her direction, making her smirk.

"Either way, he's avaaaailableeeee!" Bumblebee singsonged. "I would know. I live with the guy."

"Well, he is...kinda cute," Terra gushed. "Tell me more about him?"

Bumblebee told Terra everything she knew about Aqualad, and Starfire and Raven didn't hesitate to add some things in. Their waitor came around and took their orders, leaving shortly afterwards.

"I say you should do the going for it!" Starfire encouraged after the waitor was out of earshot.

"She just wants no one to be alone," Raven said. "Next thing you know, she'll be trying to get Jericho and Kole together."

"Oh that's such a wonderful idea!" Starfire beamed. "They would be so adorable together, would they not?"

"I just_ had_ to say something..." Raven groaned. Love squealed from Nevermore in agreement, and Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire patted Raven's shoulder lightly. "If you wish for me to let nature do the running of its course, then I will let them be." She hung her head. "Although, I can't help but get the missing feeling at the mention of love." Her eyes were wide and slightly sad as she thought of a certain masked hero.

A green changeling appeared in Raven's mind automatically, and she couldn't help but agree in silence.

"Don't worry, er..." Raven tried reassurance. "We'll be home and...stuff."

Starfire smiled at her best friend's effort. "Raven, you too are having the missing feeling for Beast Boy, yes?"

_How did she** know**? _Raven's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe just a little..." Raven whispered, her voice barely audible. She couldn't help it.

"It's okay to admit it," Starfire told her.

Raven looked across the table at Terra, who was staring back at her. This was so awkward.

"If you're wondering, Raven, I'm over him," Terra told her. "He's just a good friend."

Raven nodded curtly, right before a mischievious smile spread across her face.

"Tell you what," she said. "You tell me something about Beast Boy that no one probably knows, and I'll help you get to know Aqualad better."

"Make that a truce, and you got a deal!" Terra replied.

The two reached across the table and shook hands.

"Look who's playing the cupid now!" Starfire pointed out in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Tell anyone, and I'll send you to the boundaries of hell," Raven warned.

"Aww, I love you too, Raven!" Starfire pulled her friend in for a tight hug.

"_You're hugging me_," Raven warned breathlessly.

Bumblebee and Terra exchanged glances before they burst out in giggles, right as their food came around.

* * *

**9:06 p.m.**

The girls finally returned. Since Bumblebee and Terra were spending the night, they had their pajamas in Starfire's room.

Aqualad and Cyborg were playing video games together on the couch. Cyborg paused the game.

"Hey, glad you're back!" he said, and Aqualad smiled.

"Hello, Cyborg and Aqualad!" Starfire replied. "May I ask where Robin and Beast Boy are?"

"BB's in his room, and Robin's in the shower," Cyborg said.

"You girls in for a round?" Aqualad asked, pointing towards his controller.

"I'm in!" Terra automatically answered.

"Me too," said Bumblebee. "But first, we're gonna change into our pj's. Be right back!"

The girls left the room, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Terra heading towards the alien girl's room, and Raven heading towards her room. Once she was finally in her room, she kicked off her heels and ruffled her hair. Then, she washed off her makeup and changed into her pajamas-because she knew Starfire would get mad at her if she slept in her dress-which consisted of a royal blue graphic tee and black and matching blue girl boxer shorts.

Meanwhile, Starfire's pajamas were a pink cami and her light purple shorts (or, as what the boys called them, 'booty shorts'). Terra's was a Nirvana tee shirt and striped pajama pants. Bumblebee's pajama set was black and yellow-robe, cami, and pajama pants. While Terra and Bumblebee went down to the Ops, Starfire stayed in her room. She lay on her side, her back facing the door; her lamp was on also.

She decided to read a book-one that Raven had got her last year. It was girl-drama filled and had 'sappy' romance. Figured that was perfect for her.

Starfire wasn't paying much attention when her door slid open, because she thought it was Bumblebee or Terra.

There was a long pause.

"Hey."

Robin's voice almost made her jump with glee as she turned her head to look. He was standing in the threshold, leaning against it with his arm beside it and his body inclined to the left. In his free hand was a bowl, but Starfire didn't know what of. His hair was wet, and he was wearing a dark red muscle tee and black sweats; and as the usual, he was wearing his mask.

"Robin!" she beamed, her heartbeat uneven at the way he was smiling at her. "Please, come in."

"'Kay," Robin came in further, the door closing behind him. Starfire closed her book, putting it on the bedside table and sat up straighter as her boyfriend climbed in the bed to join her. Robin reached across her lap to put the bowl next to her book, right before he leaned back and closed the distance between them for a kiss. Starfire accepted his invitation with no hesitation and kissed him back passionately, running her fingers through his mildly wet locks. Robin's hands were at her hips, keeping her nice and firm against him.

Robin pulled his lips up, breaking the kiss after almost a minute.

"Hi," he said.

"Greetings," she replied, and he chuckled. With one arm still around her, he reached back over for the bowl, nestling it between them.

"I brought strawberries," he told her. "Want some?"

"I would," Starfire said, reaching for one. Robin had beat her to it, bringing a strawberry to her mouth and fed her. "Mm! They are quite tasteful." She reached in next, so she could do the same to him.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. It was great! But..."

"But?"

Starfire played with the top hem of his shirt, her fingers making strange patterns. "I had the missing feeling."

"Aww, you missed me?" Robin said, his voice slightly teasing. He touched his chest, giving out a playful sniff. "Star, I'm s-so touched!"

Starfire giggled. "Humorous." She nestled more into his warmth, sniffing his neck with a deep inhale. "X'hal, you smell good. You just finished the showering, yes? Your skin isn't as dry as it would be."

"Yep. How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh, for almost five minutes, more or less."

"And you didn't offer to join me?" Robin faked dramatic disappointment.

Starfire blushed. "Well, you didn't ask..."

Robin traced his finger down the length of her thigh. "_Trust me_, Star," he told her huskily. "You don't have to."

Starfire shivered. "Hmm..." She rose her hand to run her fingers through his hair again. "I'll think about that the next time..."

Robin smiled, and they continued to feed each other strawberries. When the bowl ran empty, Starfire put the bowl away, then returned to Robin so they could cuddle more properly. Before she could, however, Robin stopped her; instead, he sank himself lower so he could rest his head against her soft chest, listening to her heartbeat. Starfire smiled and started back running her fingers through his hair over and over; as she did that, Robin's hands crept under her shoulder to caress the small of her back.

"May I ask what you males did while we were gone?" she asked him after some silence.

Robin shrugged. "We hung out in the garage...played video games...talked about you girls..."

"Did...Beast Boy talk about Raven?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. "Um..."

Starfire gently pulled his face up so she could look him in the eyes...well, not necessarily his _eyes._

"Richard Grayson, you know you can't lie to me," Starfire told him, using his real name. The way she said it sounded like heaven. She reached up, caressing his face before her fingers brushed against the edge of his mask.

Robin knew what she wanted. As she slowly began to pry his mask off his face, he helped her, their fingers intertwined.

Starfire placed his mask on the bedside table before looking up into his startling blue eyes.

"I guess...he did..." Robin told her.

Starfire smiled. "Raven has the feelings."

Robin's eyes widened. "She does? I knew it!"

"And does Beast Boy have the feelings too?"

Robin nodded. "Yes."

Starfire cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him. "Oh this is most wonderous!"

"We're not supposed to tell, right?" Robin asked as he rolled them over, hovering over her body.

Starfire nodded. "The secret..." Her voice trailed off as Robin leaned down closer to her face.

"Stays between us..." Robin finished.

"Yes..." Starfire whispered, and Robin's lips descended on hers. She returned the kiss softly, bringing him down fully with her arms, and his lower half nestled between her legs. Their kisses were slow and spine-tingling now, but slowly increased in tempo as the minutes passed.

When air was needed, Robin kissed his way down Starfire's neck.

"_X'hal," _Starfire panted breathlessly.

"Teach me," Robin whispered against her skin.

"Teach...what...huh?" Starfire couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Teach me your native language..." Robin rose himself to look into her bright green orbs. "Tamaranian..."

Starfire bit her lip.

"Please..._Koriand'r_..." Robin used her real name this time, whispering it in her ear and gently biting her earlobe. "It's only fair, right?"

Starfire smiled. "Hmm...maybe...on one condition."

"And what's that?"

Starfire flipped him over, switching their positions so fast that it made Robin's head spin.

"I have been doing the thinking..." she murmured, kissing him on the lips.

"About?" Robin traced his hands up and down her spine.

"This...hand-to-hand combat that you do," Starfire continued. "I wish to learn it. And I think it would be a great benefit for the team."

"Benefit how?"

"What if somehow we loose our powers?" she rested her head on his chest. "Just do the thinking about it. The rest of us are helpless without them. What would we do?"

She waited for his response, stiffening slightly. He was the leader. He called the shots.

Robin started to consider it. "Sounds...reasonable. Great, actually."

"Really?"

"'Course. It's a great idea, Star. I've never thought..."

Starfire smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I am glad you think so."

"We'll start on Wednesday," Robin decided. "I have a lot of planning to do."

Starfire nodded against his chest.

"Until then..." Robin switched their positions, catching Starfire off guard. He smirked at her before kissing her again. Starfire just giggled and kissed him back, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, and her arms around his neck so her fingers could reunite with his hair.

"I love you, Richard," she murmured against his mouth.

"I love you too, Kori," he murmured back.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!" said Beast Boy, his eyes glued to the game he was playing. He heard his door slid open, and he looked up briefly to see who it was. The changeling froze after turning back to the game, and he paused the game, sitting up straighter.

"Raven," he said, and a wide smile grew across his face, noticing that she was still wearing her necklace and ring.

"Hi," Raven said, ignoring his excuse of a room. "Can I...come in?"

Beast Boy continued to smile, jumping out of his bed, and he made his way over to her. He made a brave move, reaching for her hand and grabbed it, pulling her inside his room so the door could close behind her.

* * *

**Oooh. Hehe xD**

**That RobStar scene was for all of you RobStar fangirls-you know who you are ;) Not too shabby.**

**As for that BBRae ending...for you sick-minded people (...like me sometimes), they don't do anything. As for Robin and Starfire...eh. It's up to the reader xDD**

**Review please!**


	5. The Beast Comes Out

**BAM! A QUICK UPDATE ON YOU FOOLS! XD**

**Thanks to blueyzangel, FabulousRoss, Egyptiandude990, Katwizzle, and Lunarlily (YOU especially for reviewing FOUR TIMES! XDD) for reviewing! More reviews this time! That's awesome!**

**Egyptiandude990, you just gave me a great idea, haha xD Your review made me laugh! My parents looked at me like I was crazy xP**

**HOWEVER, I DON'T CARE because that was _funny_.**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chappie, everyone.**

* * *

A pair of soft snores were coming from Beast Boy's bedroom.

"WAKE UP, GRASS STAIN, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" boomed Cyborg's voice, bounding in the room with a sleepy-looking Robin and Stafire at his flanks. Something made them all pause. "_Whoa_, what do we have _here_?"

Beast Boy was laying on the floor, fast asleep, but that wasn't the reason why it surprised them all. Raven was curled up next to him; the back of her hand resting on his chest, her hair brushing against his jawline.

The sound of Cyborg's voice made the two groan, still half-asleep to notice.

"Cy, stop talking so loud..." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Some people actually like to sleep around here..." Raven rasped.

Their eyes then snapped open before they realized where they were.

"AHHH!" the two screamed, and within seconds they were on opposite sides of the room, Beast Boy against the side of his bed, and Raven in a corner. Their friends just started laughing.

"What happened last night?" Cyborg wagged his eyebrows and Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, who was running her fingers through her messy hair when she snuck a glance back at him; blushing a little, she quickly looked the other way.

"Nothing, dude," Beast Boy said, his voice huskier than usual.

"LIES!" Cyborg pointed his finger at him, and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if Beast Boy said that nothing happened, then nothing happened," Robin said, his voice husky too. Guys tend to have deeper voices in the morning, its affect greater on Beast Boy and Robin than Cyborg.

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg turned on him. "And what did you and _Star _do last night?"

"Uh..." Robin looked the other way, and Starfire's sleepy eyes widened.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Cyborg said with a smirk.

"It was almost too much for me to handle," Raven said, finally speaking up. "I could feel your strong passionate emotions all the way from in here. I could barely sleep."

Robin and Starfire started blushing.

"What were you doing in here anyway, Raven?" Robin asked, destined to keep the attention off of him and Starfire.

Raven sighed. "I don't know. I just...decided to hang out with Beast Boy for a change."

"'Hang out' and 'Beast Boy' in the same sentence coming from your mouth?" Cyborg said in disbelief, however hiding another smirk from coming. "Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" He laughed, looking at the green teen next. "She didn't beat you up, did she?"

"No...?" Beast Boy said. "Why would she?" He looked at Raven again. "Her company was actually pretty nice." He smiled at her, and Raven gave him the smallest of smiles in return.

"Oooooh, how nice? What exactly did ya'll do?"

Beast Boy sighed heavilly. "That's it. Everybody out of my room!" He stood up, waving them away as they started to exit reluctantly. He saw a speck of grey, and he grabbed it gently. "Wait, Raven."

Raven turned her head. "What?"

"You...can stay if you want...I wasn't necessarily talking to you..."

Raven shook her head, a little flattered nevertheless. "Nah, I have to go to my room. Maybe get some meditation in and freshen up."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy's ears drooped down.

Raven felt slightly bad; after looking to make sure that he was the only one to see, she gave him a full smile before walking away. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he smiled, closing his door.

The changeling pressed his back against it, sighing blissfully.

On the other side of Raven's door, the empath did the same thing before she walked to the front of her bed to perform her mantra.

* * *

"Who's the tea for?" Bumblebee teased. She was helping Cyborg cook breakfast; Aqualad, Terra, Robin, and Starfire were sitting at the table, amused by her comment. Beast Boy was boiling tea, saying nothing.

"He don't wanna answer, cuz he knows you know who you're talking about," Cyborg guffawed to her, and she giggled with him.

"Please stop the teasing," Starfire begged. "I think that it is wonderful that our friends are bonding. What they did the previous night is obviously none of our business." She shared a quick look with Bumblebee and Terra, and they knew; at the same time, Beast Boy snuck a quick glance at Cyborg, Aqualad, and Robin, whom were looking at him knowingly.

That was to be talked about later, separately between the two sexes.

"Star?" Robin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Can I _pleeeease_ have my sweats back?"

Starfire was currently wearing Robin's sweats, leaving the boy wonder in his muscle tee and boxers.

"Maybe after we break the fast," Starfire assured him, and he chuckled. He didn't mind at all; she'd wear his clothes around the house if the opportunity was there.

"I smell meat," Aqualad said and made a face. "_Please_ tell me that it isn't sea food." The sea boy wasn't necessarily a vegetarian, but he still didn't eat sea food; the reasons were quite obvious.

The doors slid open, now revealing the empath. As everyone looked at her, she nodded respectively before stepping down.

The first thing she smelled was tea.

"Here, Raven," Beast Boy said, walking up to her with a cup. "Um, I've never made tea before...hope you like it."

"You...made this?" Raven asked as she took it from him. Beast Boy nodded, his ears turning pink.

Carefully, she rose the rim up to her mouth, gently blew, and drank a sip. Beast Boy waited in nervous silence.

"It's...surprisingly good," Raven admitted.

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Dude, I would _so _hug you right now!"

"And you're _not_," Raven warned him, pointedly raising her cup of tea, and Beast Boy laughed. He followed her to the table, more cheerful now than he was a few minutes before.

"Can I hug you _after_-"

"No."

"But what about-"

"Beast Boy..."

"Sorry."

Raven took the empty spot next to Starfire, continuing to drink as Beast Boy sat next to her.

"Mind telling me what _really_ happened?" Starfire breathed to her excitedly.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Not now."

"But later, yes?"

Raven didn't answer. Cyborg and Bumblebee came over to the table, placing plates in front of every Titan. On today's menu was cinnamon rolls, sausages, and hash browns. For Beast Boy, it was just him and his tofu.

And the cinnamon rolls too of course. No one could resist them.

As the Titans ate and made small talk with each other, Raven's mind retreated back to last night. She and Beast Boy spent most of their time in his bunk bed, Raven on top and Beast Boy on the bottom while he played video games and she reluctantly watched. When he had finished up and started up a conversation with her, she had ended up beside him. They had also listened to music from his phone, sharing earphones and laying down next to each other.

It had gotten a little awkward because their hands had been so close, and Raven would've came up with an excuse to leave his room if he hadn't challenged her to a game of chess.

Which was very surprising. She didn't know the boy knew how to play chess.

And that game took forever to finish, with Raven winning at the end of course.

"Hey, uh, Raven?"

Raven looked over and saw that it was Beast Boy who was talking to her. He was fiddling with his fingers underneath the table, unnoticed by Raven.

_Time to use Aqualad's advice, _Beast Boy thought as the conversations around them started to quiet down. _God, these people are nosey._

"Wanna hang out later?" he asked her as casually as he could.

Raven opened her mouth to answer when-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Beast Boy groaned inwardly.

Robin stood up, and was the first to reach the monitor. "Trouble! Downtown!"

"Who wishes to ambush our beloved town this early?" Starfire asked.

"Looks like..." Robin's eyes narrowed as he saw Slade's insignia. "_Slade_," he growled, pounding his fist in his hand.

"It looks to me like it's not Slade exactly..." Starfire took a closer look, pointing to the various red dots on the screen. "See? Possibly his...robot henchmen perhaps?"

"We can take him down either way," Robin said darkly before raising his voice. "Titans, suit up!"

Robin headed for the door, with his team right behind him. When Beast Boy paused to look back, the rest of the Titans stopped too.

Terra, Bumblebee, and Aqualad had stayed put.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Beast Boy asked them.

"You sure you want us to tag along? We can stay here. This is your town," Bumblebee said.

"We can use your assistance," Starfire said. "Slade is a dangerous villain."

Bumblebee and Aqualad exchange glances.

"Alright," Bumblebee said, and they smiled. "Count us in."

They too sped away with the others, leaving Beast Boy and Terra behind.

"C'mon, Terra!" Beast Boy urged, rushing down the stairs; he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We gotta go!"

"You go...You're the hero," Terra replied.

Beast Boy sighed. _Not this again._ "Terra..."

"You heard them. That's _Slade _out there," Terra told him, her voice shaking. "I don't want to s-"

He gripped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "We're _not_ gonna let him _touch_ you."

"B-But...I don't have a suit..."

"Your suit is in your old room. I always kept it clean and fresh just in case," he told her with a friendly wink and smile.

Terra had to smile at that. "Alright. Let's go kick some butt!"

"That's more like it!" Beast Boy beamed at her, and they ran out the Ops together.

* * *

**Downtown**

Slade's henchmen were breaking into a bank. Specifically, they were causing chaos _all over_ town. Sides of buildings were being blown up, glass shattering everywhere. This also caused a lot of car accidents to occur, cars crashing together while others pulled over, its occupants getting out and making a run for it.

The Teen Titans arrived on the scene, and got a closer look at them. Not only were their males, but females as well, the way the body suites were hugging their bodies gave proof to that. It was obvious that they weren't robots, but very human, and in similar suites that Robin wore when he was Slade's apprentice.

"Wonder what's Slade after _this time_," Cyborg wondered.

"Well lookey here!" said a voice, and a female figure dropped down from nowhere. To the Titans' shock, and Robin and Starfire's dismay, it was Kitten; she was dressed in the same apprentice outfit that Terra had worn, but in the black and bronze colors. "If it isn't the Teen Titans! And hellooo Robbie-poo, look how much you've _grown!"_

_"Please do the shutting up now," _Starfire snarled, holding out her arm in front of Robin protectively, and Kitten made a face at her.

"Looks like Slade found himself another apprentice," said Beast Boy.

"That's Head Apprentice to you, green boy!" Kitten snapped. "However, I'm not the _only _one leading them here," she gestured towards all of Slade's henchmen, who were waiting on her next command. "Meet _my team!"_

Someone else landed on Kitten's flank, her knives at the ready. It turned out to be Cheshire, her costume similar to Kitten's, except she had straps attached to each of her thighs, with slots that had small knives in them. She was in a fighting stance, with silver, black, and bronze colored shurikens in her hands. Her usual mask was now replaced with one that resembled a ninja's, her long hair hanging out in a ponytail.

Another person filled in Kitten's other flank, revealing non other than Johnny Rancid, his outfit the same as the other males except for with more weapons; a beam gun attached to his hip, and a shotgun strapped to his back.

The last person to jump down came to Raven's absolute shock. He landed on his hands and feet, smiling evilly as he continued to stare at the empath. His skin was grey, his hair long and white, his eyes a sinister red, his eyelashes quite long. He too wore the male attire, along with arm plates that covered his hands like arm warmers.

"_Malchior_?" Raven gasped, stepping closer, now standing by Beast Boy. It wasn't Rorek. She could tell. "How-what-?"

"Surprised to see me, my dear?" His grin widened as he stood up and backed away to stand beside Johnny.

"YOUR dear?" Beast Boy growled, his fingers twitching. The Beast growled furiously from inside him, ready to protect his self-proclaimed mate.

"I think we've talked long enough," Kitten said, pointing. "Slade's Slaughterers, attack!"

Robin could play that game, outbursting his battle cry. "Titans, GO!"

The good and the bad collided, creating an uproar.

Starfire headed straight for Kitten, Robin right behind her to take on Johnny. Robin punched and kicked his way through, and Starfire shot her starbolts and eyebeams. If someone were to describe them fighting together, one would say that it was almost choreographed. Even in the battlefield, they had chemistry. Robin would reach up, and Starfire would grab him and throw him at the enemy so he could take them down. If Starfire fell, Robin would catch her. If Robin wasn't looking, Starfire would take the hit instead and strike back with strong force.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Starfire snarled fiercely, her eyes and hands lit up as she approached the blonde.

Kitten smiled. "Hey, alien freak. Miss me?" She threw a punch at Starfire, who dodged and sent several starbolts at Kitten; Kitten started running away, and Starfire was flying above her, cartwheeling and flipping as she dodged Starfire's attacks. She did a high flip before she turned around, her beam gun in hand, and she pulled the trigger several times. Orange light erupted from it powerfully, and it hit Starfire square in the chest.

"Ah!" Starfire's body criss-crossed with Robin's-he too had been shot by Johnny. But before they could head in separate directions, Robin grabbed her and rolled them over.

"You okay?" Robin asked her as they stood.

"Never better!" Starfire reassured him, and they both smirked before launching themselves at Kitten and Johnny.

Bumblebee and Aqualad were indeed very usefull, Bumblebee zapping away and Aqualad Bending the water around him. He saw Terra being closed in on, and he surfed his way over to her, scooping him up in his arms before washing away.

"Thanks for the assist!" Terra giggled.

"No prob!" Aqualad smiled back at her.

"Throw me!"

Aqualad did what he was told with a nod. Terra extended her body out gracefully, feeling one with the earth as she rose her hands up just as she landed; spikes of earth burst from the ground, knocking many henchmen off their feet.

Cyborg was battling several henchmen at once, his blue beams from his gun nearly brightening up the entire street. He was enjoying himself as he threw punch after punch. Beast Boy was battling Cheshire, yelping as he lept out of the way of the knives she was throwing at him. He turned into a T-Rex and charged for her, but just as she jumped up, he rammed his head in the building.

A sharp pain stabbed in his spine, causing him to howl and phase back. His hand flew to his back, feeling something moist; to his horror, when he pulled his hand back, he saw blood. He whirled around with a growl, just to see Cheshire smiling at him, doing a few backflips.

"You might wanna check on your girlfriend," she said, and she disappeared behind a corner of a building.

Beast Boy whirled around just to see Raven battling Malchior, her black energy smashing with his white energy. It looked like she was losing, because he was quick, and he shot every object he could at the empath, and she could barely escape from every one. For the first time in a long time, Beast Boy saw fear in her eyes.

"RAVEN!" he roared, and Raven tore her gaze from Malchior to look at Beast Boy.

Unfortunately for her because a boulder slammed across her face, knocking her to the ground. Raven felt her jaw, sitting up as she blocked another attack. Her nose was now bleeding.

"You're pathetic, my dear," Malchior sighed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Raven snapped, standing up to throw the boulder back at him. He threw it off easily.

"You're going to make me angry," Malchior told her gently. "You don't want me to get angry, now do you?"

"Believe, me, you don't want _me _to get angry," Raven growled, her inner demon begging to come out. "I could care less about your anger."

Malchior chuckled darkly.

And then he started to morph, growing larger and darkening. Raven scooted back several feet as Malchior turned into his true form-a huge, fire-breathing dragon. Before she could do anything else, he scooped Raven up in his hand, his claws piercing purposely into her sides and stomach.

"Agh!" Raven gasped, feeling tiny bleeds of blood running down her legs. "Lemme _go!"_

"_I told you you shouldn't make me angry," _Malchior said. "_You're weak against me."_

"Azarath Metrion Zin-Ah!"

Before Raven could finish her mantra, his claws sunk deeper.

_"I really don't want to hurt you my sweet, but you give me no choice,"_ Malchior continued. _"What are you, but a worthless half-demon. I don't give a damn about your powers. They're useless against me. You can never compete. And you can never beat me alone."_

A loud, spine-tingling growl rose, nearly vibrating the entire city of downtown, nearly making everyone pause what they were doing.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Raven panted breathlessly, getting a little light-headed. Beast Boy was making his way over to them; but he wasn't Beast Boy anymore. He was The Beast.

Malchior growled, dropping her. The Beast caught Raven before her head could make a sickening crunch on the ground, gently setting her down on the ground before positioning itself protectively in front of her.

The Beast growled ferociously.

Malchior blew fire, and The Beast managed to get Raven out of the way. Then, he launched himself at the huge creature, making deep gashes in the length of its body; Malchior tried clawing and throwing The Beast off of him, but it had already made its way to the top of its head, not forgetting to leave several scratches and blood behind.

The Beast roared again, its claws heading straight for the dragon's eyes. It's primal stage was taking it over. It wanted nothing more than to gore out the monster that hurt his mate. Revenge was the purpose.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Malchior screeched monstrously as The Beast continued to gouge out his eyes. Raven watched from the ground, clutching her stomach; she wished she could do something, but what?

Malchior managed to get a hold of it and threw it off. The Beast landed on its hands and feet, still growling; it wasn't done yet.

Malchior couldn't see, so he went with his instincts, swinging his tail, clawing at buildings and throwing chunks at The Beast. One slammed into The Beast's shoulder, making him rore and throw it back. The rest of things that were being thrown at it were dodged and hit by The Beast himself. Rage filled it. Taking over completely...

Much to Malchior's shock, he started to phase back; once he was in his human form again, he was clutching his eyes.

Kitten rushed to his aid.

"Slade's Slaughterers, clear out!" She yelled, throwing something in the middle of the ground. It burst, and smoke was everywhere, making everyone cough. By the time it cleared, the Teen Titans were the only ones left in the street, along with a few pedestrians.

The Beast was still growling, still tense as he sniffed left and right, punching and destroying any object near him in frustration.

"No one move," Robin commanded. "Wait till Beast Boy is calm."

Raven walked towards The Beast anyway.

"Raven, be careful!" Robin warned. "You don't know what he's gonna do!"

Raven gave him a look before looking forward again. She had a feeling, that if she could do it, she could make Beast Boy phase back.

"Beast Boy..." she said, touching his fur, and The Beast jumped back on instinct, sinking in a low crouch and growled at her. Raven took step by step, getting closer to his bared teeth.

Starfire gasped nervously as Raven put her hands on its furry cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm alright," Raven spoke to it in a soft tone.

The fierce look fell, and all was still. The Beast grew smaller and smaller until Beast Boy was back, his costume ripped.

"R-Raven," Beast Boy panted, cupping her face in his hands.

Raven nodded, and he embraced her. She accepted it with no hesitation, her arms around his neck as she held his shaking body.

* * *

**So The Beast came out...**

**What did ya think?**

**Review!**


	6. Heading Out

**Thanks MelonLord28, erin, Katwizzle, Hishiko-Chan1999, LadyFelton1994, FabulousRoss, Egyptiandude990, and MyBabysittersAVampireaholic for reviewing!**

**And also, I forgot! To Lunarlily, about the power switches, it was in the _Teen Titans Go!_ comics ^.^**

* * *

"Beast Boy, please hold still. I can't heal you if you keep on-"

"No, Raven, just stop it. I'm fine. It's _you _who needs to heal yourself. Forget about me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I'll keep being ridiculous!" Beast Boy snapped, making Raven pause all together. The two, along with Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were in the infirmary. Bumblebee and Aqualad were in Terra's old room, nursing Terra's sprained ankle; they hadn't gotten hurt very much during the short battle.

Cyborg had looked up from what he was doing, and Starfire took the ice off of Robin's jaw to look with him.

Raven had been trying to get Beast Boy's back healed, but he had been trying to refuse until she healed herself.

"Look at you, Raven!" Beast Boy jabbed his finger at her abdomen and her legs, which were stained with drying blood. "This is not okay! My back's condition is nothing!"

"Nothing? _Nothing_?" Raven's eyes narrowed. "You haven't _seen_ your back. You need my help."

"No,_ I don't_," Beast Boy growled.

"Beast Boy, please," Starfire begged gently. "Calm down. You both need the healing as soon as possible."

"Let the girl help you, BB," Cyborg said, looking at the screen. "If she hadn't started healing you as soon as we got here, you would've been suffering from severe hemorrhage."

"I don't speak Science," Beast Boy grumbled.

"He means you were to loose a lot of blood," Robin explained.

"Ah." Beast Boy winced. He could feel the burning fire in his lower back; it was starting to become unbearable. "_Fine."_

Raven nodded meakly. Beast Boy sat on the edge of one of the beds, nearest the wall.

"Shirt on or off?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter."

Beast Boy nodded, taking off the top of his suit; both his and Robin's suits could be removed for times such as these. Raven kept her composure, making sure that she hadn't been staring at his strong backside for too long, and she walked over to his side; she got on the bed, sitting behind him on her knees. Then, she extended her hands, took a deep breath, and concentrated; her hands started to glow a bright blue with a matching aura around them.

Automatically, the changeling started to feel a cooling sensation, as well as a little discomfort. It could be ignored though. Trying to ignore the three pairs of eyes that were staring at them, he closed his eyes and focused on Raven and her healing powers. After turning back from being The Beast, he was usually a little more bitter, but it wore off after a while. Now he felt bad about snapping at Raven. He couldn't help it; her health was important to him. She shouldn't be putting him before herself. Most of the time she never did.

Not unless she...

"I don't sense a bone fracture..." he heard her murmur from behind, interjecting his train of thought. "But Cheshire was really close to paralyzing you." She sounded worried and a little angry at the end.

"Great," Beast Boy muttered.

"You should still be careful," Raven continued. "I'll be able to reduce this to a scar, but there's no doubt there will be a bruise to go with it."

"Got it."

Raven paused after another minute, and he felt her soft hands on his flesh. His stomach curled and bunched into knots at her touch; he had no idea what was going through her head. He was absolutely still as he felt her hands travel up his backside at a slow pace, adding gentle pressure in some areas to check for sensitivity. Then, her arms slid through the spaces in his, encircling around his chest and her face buried in his shoulder.

A bewildered Beast Boy realized that she was hugging him.

_Two in one day already, _Beast Boy thought. _Sweet!_

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"For almost getting yourself killed over me!" Raven hissed, and she floated off the bed as Beast Boy laughed.

"Hey, that's what teammates do, right?" he asked the empath as she crossed her arms. He rolled his shoulder a few times; this was the same shoulder that the boulder smashed into in the fight with Malchior. _Alright. Shoulder's not dislocated...Awesome._

Raven rolled her eyes, making her way out of the infirmary. "I need to go meditate and heal."

"Wait!" Beast Boy called after her, and she paused in the entrance. "You never answered my question from earlier."

"Oh. Uh..." Raven looked at the floor. "You asked to hang out, right?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep."

Raven's eyes flickered to Robin briefly. "Depending on your defintion of 'hanging out'." Normally, the Titans weren't up to doing anything 'fun' related during a time like this, when Slade or his henchmen attack. No doubt that Robin wouldn't allow it; his teammates knew that whenever Slade comes in the picture, he's all business-tensed, stressed, and sometimes restless-and doesn't deal with any foolishness.

Beast Boy's heartbeat raced.

_Okay, BB. You have to keep it friendly, you have to keep it friendly! Don't make it sound like a date or something! Although that would be sweet too..._

"Oh, iono...uh...Maybe you wanna go grab a bite and see a movie or something?" Beast Boy blurted out. _That soooo sounds friendly. Very friendly. Great job, BB! _he grumbled to himself.

"Hmm." Raven silently debated with herself for a moment. She didn't have to look in Starfire's direction to know that she was smiling and practically praising X'hal. "When?"

"I guess...later on tonight? Cuz I know you like to get a lot of meditation in and time to heal fully and stuff," Beast Boy said.

Raven hesitated, but then she made her decision. It was now or never. And to get it over with so Starfire would stop beaming at her and she could get back to her room without feeling bad and guilty.

_We're just going out as friends, _she thought. _We've been places alone many times before...that is if it includes Robin forcing us to go grocery shopping together..._

"Sure," she said, breaking the silence, and she teleported through the floor in abruption.

Beast Boy grinned.

"I don't know, Beast Boy..." Robin started, and Beast Boy groaned.

Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think it is a good idea for Beast Boy and Raven to do the hanging out outside the Tower. If they run into trouble, they'll know who to call." She smiled down at him.

Robin sighed, and she kissed his forehead. He felt the stress coming, and he felt uneasy. Whenever he would feel uneasy, he'd get stressed. And when he got stressed, he snapped. And when he snapped, he'd most likely hurt Starfire's feelings because she somehow is always the object of his anger to be released on.

"Fine," he said. "Go out. Don't forget your communicators."

"Gotcha," said Beast Boy.

* * *

**6:59 p.m.**

By now, Bumblebee and Aqualad had headed back home to Titans East. Terra was the last to leave, and she had promised to come if they needed her help; Beast Boy was proud of her.

Currently, he was in his room, getting ready for his d-for his...'outing' with Raven. When he was done getting dressed, and after brushing his teeth twice, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had ran a brush through his hair several times, and it was _almost _straight. He was wearing a black graphic tee; it had the Statue of Liberty and outlines of New York City behind it in green. Along with that he wore dark jeans and black and green shoes.

Meanwhile, Raven was on her bed, laptop out in front of her. She was currently putting all of her favorite music in her music folder; some of the artists included Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars, Paramore, and Hollywood Undead.

The empath's stomach was still a little sore, but at least it was healed. After she had gone through her healing process, she meditated for a little more and took a shower. She was now wearing a dark blue denim jacket, a graphic black tank top, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. And even eyeliner. _And _she made an attempt to do her hair-but it was simple, one side of her hair was pulled back behind her ears.

Oh, and of course her mood necklace and ring.

Raven was listening to music to calm the unnecessary nerves. Why were they there though? It was just Beast Boy.

Yeah. Just Beast Boy. The green teen that she had recently realized that she had been in love with. There should be nothing to worry about.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" She said.

"_Beast Boy. Ready?"_

Raven swallowed, closing her laptop. After grabbing her communicator and placing it inside her pocket, she made her way over to her door and opened it.

Beast Boy smiled at her, noticing her edgy eyes. "Hey."

"Hi," Raven replied, closing the door behind her. He started walking down the hallway, and she fell into step with him. As they continued to walk in silence, their eyes flickered in each other's direction a few times, seeing if the other person wasn't looking, or to simply take in their appearance.

Beast Boy thought that Raven looked really pretty, even though she had kept her attire simple. Of course, Raven had always been the t-shirt and jeans type. She'd rather wear something that kept her comfortable-loose-fitted and sometimes big when it came to shirts. Although, before Starfire had bought her all of those clothes and who knows what, the empath _did _own a shirt or a pair of pants that made him stare at her extra longer.

Once they entered the Ops and headed towards the garage, Beast Boy looked at Raven, putting a finger to his smirking lips as he snatched the keys to the T-Car off the counter.

"Cyborg's gonna kill you..." Raven muttered as they finally made it down to the garage. Beast Boy beat Raven to the passenger's side, opening the door for her. She slid in, and he closed her door before jogging over to the driver's side and got in.

"Yeah, well neither him or Robin won't let me get my B-ped," Beast Boy said sadly with a sigh, starting the car up.

"They're not the boss of you," Raven blurted out before she could stop herself. "No offense, but your so-called 'B-Ped' that you got back a few years ago sucked."

"Thaaanks, Rae."

Raven smirked just as he pulled out of the garage.

"I've been saving up for getting another," Beast Boy continued, focusing on the road. "There are some better ones out there that are built more like motorcycles now."

Raven stayed quiet. She had panicked for a second because she thought that Beast Boy was going to be a reckless driver, just like Cyborg had been saying. But it turned out quite the opposite. He drove smoothly, and was in full focus.

She started playing with her fingers in her lap.

Beast Boy turned up the volume to the radio, which was currently on 107.5. It was some pop song that he knew every word to.

"And it goes like this," Beast Boy was singing. "Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the mo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo moves like Jaggerrr!"

Raven arched an eyebrow as he continued, partially singing to her and shaking his shoulders as he continued to be goofy.

"Are you gonna watch the road, or are you gonna turn us into a car-pretzel?" she deadpanned.

Beast Boy laughed just as his communicator buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and opened it, turning the music down.

"Beast Boy's communicator, may I help you?" he greeted casually, driving one-handed.

"_WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY CAR?"_

Beast Boy guffawed, closing his communicator.

* * *

"I know good and damn well..." Cyborg growled. He, Robin, and Starfire were in the Evidence Room, standing in the dark. The only light provided was the big monitor screen; it was as big as their TV, and took up almost the entire wall. Cyborg had installed it under Robin's orders, along with an entire techno area, including a table in front of it, along with a large keyboard with not only letters and the usual keys, but codes and round buttons that did different things. The big screen was also able to accept transmission calls.

Robin sat in front of the big screen, his back hunched over. Slade's cracked mask lay a foot away from his balled up fist. For the past three hours, he had been researching and trying to track down Slade and his..._sidekicks. _So far no luck. And it was driving him insane. Slade was always on the move! He never stayed in a secret headquarters for long!

The boy wonder was getting frustrated, and he felt like he was about to snap any seconds.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Green stain took my damn car," Cyborg grumbled.

Starfire giggled. "Oh."

"Cyborg," Robin managed through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Get out. Please."

Cyborg arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I said please _once. _My patience is on thin ice. I don't think I need to say it again."

Starfire, now nervous, placed her hand on his stiff shoulder. Currently, he was wearing a gray tank top with black stripes around the neck and sleeve area, also along with the hem, and black jeans. Her hand was on his skin, and it was _hot. _And that only met one thing.

Robin was almost close to exploding; only Slade made him this angry.

Cyborg held up his hands. "My bad, dawg." He started to leave, but then turned back. "Starfire, I think you should-"

"Starfire stays with me," Robin growled.

"Again why?"

Robin sighed heavily through his nose, and he reached up with one hand to grasp hers. "Because she keeps me calm."

Starfire gazed down at him worriedly before looking back at Cyborg. "Please, friend. I'll be alright. We both will be."

Cyborg nodded hesitantly, leaving the room reluctantly. He was just concerned for the girl; he was like the big brother in the house, especially for Starfire and Raven, and he always had that overprotective fiber in him.

The door slid closed.

Starfire turned around, placing her other hand on Robin's free shoulder. Then her arms laced around him as she bent down to hug him close, kissing the side of his jaw.

"Oh Robin..." She whispered. "I hate seeing you like this..."

"I know," Robin whispered back. "But I can't help it. Beast Boy and Raven got her, and I wasn't being a good leader-"

"Stop," she interjected softly. "You are a great leader. Mistakes happen and..."

"Yeah, stupid mistakes. Slade managed to escape again and it's all my_ fucking fault_!" His voice rose with each word, and before Starfire knew it, he was out of the chair and her arms, and pacing around the room. "What the _hell_ is wrong with me? If I had more time, I would've found that son of a bitch and beat the living shit out of him! But _no, _his stupid ass 'apprentinces' had to get in my fucking _way_! UGH!" He punched the nearby wall, causing a dent, and it set his knuckles on fire. "AGH, DAMMIT!"

"Please!" Starfire begged, flying over to him, cupping his cheek. "No more Robin yelling at Robin."

Robin felt his body relax at her touch, but he was still furious. Before he could tear away from him yet again, she embraced him, buring her face in the side of his neck.

"And no more Robin punching the wall," she added, her voice muffled.

Robin couldn't help but let a breathless laugh at her comment and finally returned her embrace. Starfire lifted her head, bringing their faces closer, and rested her forehead on his.

"I will not let you loose yourself over this," she told him. "You need a break of heroics."

"Star-"

Starfire stopped him with a quick but passionate kiss.

"As a fact of matter, we are going out as well," she clarifired.

"But-"

"We are going to have the fun," she continued as she dragged him towards the door.

"But-"

"And we are going to relax and enjoy ourselves."

"But-"

"Robin?" She turned back around to face him.

"Starfire?" Robin said back.

Starfire smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and took him down memory lane. "Stop talking."

Robin smiled back, and pulled her close for a searing kiss.

* * *

**Aww. Those two xD**

**So Beast Boy and Raven are gonna 'hang out' and Robin and Starfire are 'going out' as well.**

**We'll see how this goes then...**

**Starfire, if it wasn't for you, Robin would be just an angry, bitter mess. He seriously needs a break.**

**More will happen in the next chapter. And possibly...romance maybe?**

**;) Review people, and you might just get what you're hoping for.**


	7. The New Training Methods

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story :)**

**Enjoy this next chappie! Oh, and if you're curious, I'll put more detail in the training sessions soon-just not in this chappie. You'll thank me later ;D**

* * *

"So what are you in the mood for?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I don't care," Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm. Since we're going to the movies, do you wanna eat there or...?"

"I guess that's fine."

Beast Boy nodded, making a turn. Raven's palms got sweaty; the movies. Just great. The perfect move for a guy to try 'the moves' on the girl. A part of her mind wouldn't mind to feel his arms wrapped around her and...

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._she chanted to herself, trying to remain calm. _Can't think about it too much..._

He pulled up in a parking space about seven minutes later. Again, just like before, he beat her to it and opened the door for her. She stepped out and muttered a thanks to him. This was something she could get used to...

"Whaddaya wanna see?" He asked her.

"FRIENDS!"

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"What?"

Raven tapped his shoulder a few times and pointed. Beast Boy looked in the desired direction, only to start grinning as Robin and Starfire walk over to them; while Starfire was all happy and giddy, Robin was somewhat reluctant, his hands in his pockets. He had kept his earlier attire, but just added a jacket and sneakers. Starfire was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white dress with brown designs on it, and matching boots; her hair was also curled..

Starfire clasped her hands together. "Oh isn't this a coincidence!" She gasped as she looked closer at Raven's eyes, cupping her cheeks. "And Raven, you're wearing the lining of eyes!"

Raven's eyes narrowed, taking Starfire's hands off her face. "Don't I feel like a windchime," she deadpanned.

"Uh, dude?" Beast Boy said to Robin, his eyes screaming questions.

"Starfire...convinced me to...go out," Robin managed.

Beast Boy grinned again. "Oh. Hehehehe."

"Shut up."

Starfire laced her fingers with his. "Shall we pick a movie then?"

"No chick flicks," Raven said automatically.

Starfire whined. "_Why not_?"

"Because it was originally me and Beast Boy alone," Raven said back, sliding her arm through Beast Boy's. "So _we _get to pick."

Beast Boy, impressed, looked smug. "You heard the lady."

"I see…" Starfire mused, exchanging glances with Robin on the slick side. "Okay, friend. You may do the choosing. We shall wait patiently. Originally, this was your…night to do the hanging out."

Raven arched an eyebrow, and Starfire winked at her. The empath rolled her eyes, and the changeling talked her through the movie choices that they had, walking away to give them a little space from the other couple to make a decision.

"…And I think that's it," Beast Boy finished.

"Oh…it is?" Raven honestly didn't think that any of the movie choices sounded _boring. _"Well…I guess we could see…" Her voice trailed off as she cut her eyes to the nearest movie poster. "_Jet Fusion: Die Again_?"

"Rodger that," Beast Boy replied before looking over his shoulder. "Hey, guys! We're gonna see that new _Jet Fusion_ movie."

Robin and Starfire walked up to them, arm in arm.

"What's it rated?" Robin asked, looking at the movie poster.

"Dude, does it matter?" Beast Boy snickered, and approached the ticket booth. "Four tickets to the Jet Fusion movie, please."

"Are you even old enough to see this-" The ticket woman started, looking up; she gasped when she saw who was standing there, and gasped again when the leader stepped to the front. "The Teen Titans! My five year-old loves you."

"Send your little bumgorf our regards!" Starfire said with a smile.

The ticket woman looked confused at Starfire's use of Tamaranian language.

"Starfire and I are of age to see this movie," Robin explained, casually leaning across the table a little, arms crossed on it; he had one of his mesmerizing smiles going on. "And since we are, Beast Boy and Raven can see it too, right?"

"O-Of course," the ticket woman stammered as Robin slid forty dollars in her hands. She handed him the tickets. "E-Enjoy the m-movie."

"Thanks."

Beast Boy snickered, and the four of them went inside.

Starfire kept staring at Robin, making him notice.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You don't know what you do to other females on this planet, do you?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"Well…" Starfire twisted her leg back and forth, looking at the floor. "I think the right term to use is…'dazzle'?"

Robin blinked. "Dazzle?" He echoed.

"Yes, you do the dazzling. When you talk to some girls, they get the nervous feeling and smile and giggle at you." Starfire looked up to meet his curious gaze. "I see you honestly didn't know…Please forgive me I-"

"Don't worry about it, Star," Robin reassured her, and she smiled. "I just have one question though."

"And what's that?"

Robin stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. "Have I ever dazzled _you_?"

Starfire's cheeks turned pink. "You…still do…" she murmured, avoiding his gaze with difficulty.

Robin smiled.

"Way to go, Rae," Beast Boy joked as they turned around, food and beverages in their hands. "Wonder what its rated R for _this _time."

"Quit being childish," Raven sniped. "And I can't help choosing a movie with an R-rating. Unlike some people, I can actually be mature like an adult."

"I can be mature too!" Beast Boy countered, and Raven arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"What, I can! Bet it!"

Raven sighed. "Fine."

Beast Boy grinned. "Okay. I bet that I can be mature throughout the entire movie, and only laugh when it's appropriate. If I win, then you have to play video games with me for a week!" He finished excitedly. Oh, if he won…

"Okay…and if I win, then it's _no _video games or TV for you for a week," Raven said. "When you have that urge to do those pointless activities, go grab a book."

Beast Boy's grin almost went playfully evil. "You're _on._"

Robin and Starfire walked up to them, taking what Beast Boy and Raven claimed was theirs. Robin and Starfire were sharing a big bowl of popcorn and soda, Beast Boy had various candies, a big bowl of popcorn, and a large coke, and Raven had a blue slush. The two pairs made small talk as they walked down the emptying hallway, entering theater number 4. The lights were just now dimming down, and they were just in time for the movie to begin.

Raven sat down first, Beast Boy sitting next to her, Robin sitting next to him, and Starfire taking up the other end.

"This…room of theaters that we are in…" Starfire said, now observant as she looked around. "It's almost empty besides us and five other people. Why is that, Robin?"

"I think this movie has been out for a while, Star," Robin answered. "Here, when a movie has been playing for a long time, less people show up."

"Oh, I see!"

"It's always better," Beast Boy told her, and Starfire smiled at him.

The main credits rolled on the screen, and Beast Boy took a deep breath. This was it. The bet has begun. No more silliness. No more witty comments. No more snickering at romantic scenes.

He started off well, smiling and laughing at all of the comedic parts; he and Starfire were laughing the most, with Robin a close second. Of course, Raven stayed still with her poker face; even if something was remotely funny, you could never tell with her.

During some of the action packed scenes, Beast Boy snuck a few glances at Raven; right now she was sipping on her slush quietly, her free arm crossed over her lap. Her eyes flickered over to him, and he looked away quickly with a smirk on his face. Raven rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and she…smiled. Just a little.

Of course.

Their little eye game continued for the majority of the movie, Beast Boy's obvious smugness because he had the confidence of winning the bet easily, and Raven just looking at him because she knows the exact moment when he'd look at her again.

Raven did _not _want to play video games. It wasn't her thing. That was Terra's thing. There were so many things that Terra was that Raven _wasn't. _Terra was fun and loud, Raven was more down-to-earth and quiet. Terra played video games. Raven read books.

If Beast Boy did win the bet, then would she start to like playing video games because _he _was involved?

Hmm…maybe.

Around the falling action was when Beast Boy started to crack. It just happened to have been a very passionate love scene between Jet and his love interest. His eyes widened. His throat dried. His heartbeat raced.

And he had that very strong urge to say something immature.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raven was slightly smirking at him. There was no way he could turn this opportunity down…She was going to win…She was actually gonna win a bet against the prankster himself!

_Don't do it, BB, _Beast Boy thought. _Quick! What's Robin doing?_

He looked over at his friend, trying not to be too obvious about it, and prayed that his masked leader wasn't making out with the Tamaranian princess. It turned out they weren't. Robin was calm on the exterior, Starfire cuddled into his side as much as their seats could allow; their fingers were laced together, and they stared at the on-screen couple making love as if it was any other thing.

Beast Boy's mouth almost dropped. _How do they do it? How does HE do it?_

_Oh yeah. Cuz he's Robin the freakin' Boy WONDER that's why. He's always showing off without trying. Hmm. Maybe he gets it from Batman. That dude's gotta be verrry mature…Batman…Duuuude, I want to meet him soooo bad!_

_Focus, BB…back on subject…Just think of something other than what's going on on-screen…_

_Raven…_

_No, thinking of Raven will make you think of-_

_Yeah…That. Uh…Bad idea._

_But she smells reeeallly good and-_

_La la la, puppy, squirrels, puppy, squirrels! Squeak, woof, squeak, woof! Or is it arff? Arff, arff! _

Finally, the scene ended, and Beast Boy exhaled the breath he had been holding.

Raven frowned.

* * *

"I win the beeeeet, I win the beeeeet!" Beast Boy sang as they walked out the theater, Raven grumbling, and Robin and Starfire shooting questionable looks at the two. Beast Boy wasn't noticing them though. He was doing his victory dance, pushing and rolling out his arms over and over again, moving his feet every now and then, almost in a half-moonwalk motion. "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Isha birthday! Isha birthday! Uh huh! Uh huh! Who's ya daddy? Who's the boss? I'm the boss! I'm the-"

Raven smacked her hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Alright. We get it. You won the stupid bet, so _shut up about it_!" she growled, causing a fearful look to come across Beast Boy's face at her dark expression.

"What's Raven talking about?" Starfire asked, and Raven removed her hand from Beast Boy's mouth.

"Me and Raven made a bet," Beast Boy explained. "If I couldn't be mature throughout the entire movie, then it's no TV or video games for a week on her end of the bargain."

"And since you won…" Robin said.

"She has to play video games with me for a week," Beast Boy said with a wide grin, and Raven groaned dryly.

"Um…" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Alright then…good luck with that."

_Don't worry, Rae! _Brave said encouragingly from inside Raven's head. _We can take him down easily!_

_Yeah…_Raven thought. _If I knew how to play…_

* * *

**Wednesday**

Since Robin had kept the Titans extremely busy with patrol duties around the city for hours on end the following day, Beast Boy couldn't have his fun with Raven on Tuesday.

Today was Wednesday, and it was 1:00 p.m. Robin had called the Titans down to the training room.

What was waiting for them took everyone by surprise. Starfire…not so much.

The training room was entirely transformed, more modern now. The entrance doors, along with the entire wall was made out of glass. The Titans entered to observe everything else. Above them was a T-shaped skylight with a perfect view of the sky. To the left was a walkway that led to five different stalls, each with their name on it; Robin and Beast Boy's were on the left side of the wall, Starfire and Raven's on the right, and Cyborg's in the center back. The walls varied, the one they stood across was made out of glass, while the ones on the left and right were grey; the left wall had a one-way mirror in the upper center, and it had the same training controls and monitors that they used when they trained outside. The floor was covered by a blue mat (the same ones gymnasts use).

"O-kaaay," said Beast Boy.

_"Titans,"_ Robin's voice came from somewhere, possibly the control room. They couldn't see him. "_Go to your stalls and put on what I have for you. All will be explained in a minute."_

Exchanging curious glances, the Titans did what they were told and stepped into their stalls, closing and locking the doors.

Raven turned around and looked around in hers. It was like a changing room in the mall. She was standing in front of a body-length mirror. There was a hook on each side of her, hanging off the wall. One was empty, while another one contained something leathery and black.

Arching an eyebrow, Raven put it on.

Finishing up, putting her costume on the other hanger, Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin-tight black leather bodysuit. It had a collar that covered half her neck, in which she had zipped it up all the way. On the left breast cup it had the Teen Titans T logo on it. Between her waistline and chest nestled a belt with a rectangular silver buckle. On her waist was another belt, but it was a weapon belt-however, it was free of weapons. She had also found fingerless leather gloves that matched, which almost made her smile.

_Lucky this suit came with a zipper, _Raven thought, turning this way and that. It would've been impossible to get into if it hadn't came with the thing.

She opened the door when she heard Beast Boy and Starfire's voices.

"Why does Robin have us wearing these monkey suits? Are we gonna be going into the Matrix?"

"Suit of monkeys? And what is this Matrix? It sounds like the course of obstacles."

The two turned around as Raven emerged. Their suites matched Raven's for the most part, except for Starfire's, which was sleeveless and had leather arm warmers with thumbholes and leather straps that had metal buckles, eyelets, and a metal o-ring. There was a v-shaped cut around the bust area, giving a nice view but there was enough covered to be safe. Beast Boy's suite was almost identical to Raven's, but instead it hugged him in the most masculine ways.

Cyborg came out slowly, looking at his hands; he too matched Raven and BB, but he wasn't just looking at his hands. He was looking at his _human _hands.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cyborg said, seeing his friend's astonished looks. "It just…happened."

"I used the technology from your rings to power your suit," Robin explained, now emerging as his team stepped out on the mat, side by side to wait for further instruction. The only difference between Raven's, Beast Boy's, and Cyborg's suits are that his weapon belt was full, but other than that, he matched them.

Cyborg grinned. "Boo yah."

Robin grinned briefly before he examined everyone. "You guys look great. Guess I was pretty accurate about your sizes."

"Dude, that's so weird…" Beast Boy made a face. "You've been paying attention to our _bodies?"_

"I'm the leader of this team, Beast Boy," Robin said with a roll of his eyes. "I have to know certain things, so when I did this, everything would turn out fine."

"Well, you did a good job," Cyborg complimented.

"Yes, you did," Starfire agreed, beaming at Robin, and his cheeks turned pink.

"Glad you think so," Robin said with a nod, and he snuck a wink in Starfire's direction, making her giggle. "Anyway, this just happened to be Starfire's idea. In case anything _did _happen to your powers, how would you fight crime? Well, you're going to learn how to from now on. Of course, there's the usual training, but these will occur often as well. I'll let you guys know at breakfast when we'll have power training, and when we'll have hand-to-hand combat training. I'm also aware that each of you know a little bit, but of course that's not gonna get you anywhere."

_Gee, that's amazing, _Beast Boy thought sarcastically, and Raven almost giggled; she could feel his sarcasm rolling off of him like strong waves. It was very amusing, especially with the look on his face.

"There are several methods and styles of martial arts," Robin continued, "and each of you will develop a style that melds into your crime fighting as you use your powers. I can't teach you everything I know within a couple weeks, but I'll get you to where you need to be.

"Now," he stopped pacing. "Knowing Slade, I have had experience with him and his…combat methods. They are very different from what I am going to teach you-however teaching you what he knows will be a huge benefit for us-because we'll know his every move." His gaze darkened, even behind his mask. "This will be a challenge, so it's best if you get some practice in whenever you can.

He took a deep breath. "As you also know, I am not the only one who formed an alliance with Slade. In fact, she's been with him much longer-and he had trained her during her betrayal. She'll be mostly teaching you girls," he nodded to Starfire and Raven. He caught the slight disappointment in both pairs of eyes, and he knew for different reasons. "While she's here of course. That doesn't mean that I won't be teaching you anything," he reassured.

Starfire smiled and Raven nodded once.

"Terra?" He said.

The blonde emerged from the control room with the slightest of limps, wearing the same suit as Robin (excluding the feminine obviousness).

"Hey, guys," she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Will you be okay with your…?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing towards Terra's ankle.

"Even with an injury like this, he forced me to train and fight," Terra answered, and Beast Boy stayed quiet after that. This time, she spoke to everyone. "I'm just here to be Robin's assistant, and also to show Starfire and Raven Slade's style of fighting…from a female's perspective. As he said, I have been with Slade for the longest, and trust me it was hell." She inhaled a slightly shaky breath. "I seriously thought there was no way out for me back when I sacrificed myself. But…I did came back, and I tried to forget." Her eyes flickered in Beast Boy's direction. "I never wanted to be that girl who betrayed her friends by being persuaded by false kindness and lies. But now that I'm on the right path…" Her eyes hardened. "I won't stop until justice is served. And Robin and I have talked…We've come to a decision."

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"When it comes down to it…" Terra was brave enough to look Raven dead in the eyes. "It'll be me and Robin to defeat Slade in the end."

Raven's head fell forward an inch, closer to the blonde. "What?"

"What?" Starfire echoed.

"You better let me fight with you," Raven almost growled. "You two aren't the only ones who are in deep shit with Slade."

"_What?" _Beast Boy and Cyborg said next.

"No, Raven," Robin said. "You already have Malchior to deal with. I already have it planned out, and I have a feeling that there are a few more showdowns before the final one. When that time comes, me and Terra will go after Slade, Starfire and Cyborg will take on Kitten, Johnny, and Cheshire," each pair nodded at their acknowledgement, "Beast Boy, you and Raven will take down Malchior. I think it's better if you two work together."

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances, silently agreeing with one another. Beast Boy couldn't agree more with Robin's suggestion, and Raven sighed in relief. Like Malchior said, she couldn't fight him alone. She and Beast Boy would have the opportunity to work _together_.

"Although I'm not very fond of the…couple choices," Starfire said, "I will do what is best for the team."

"Don't worry, Star," Cyborg said, giving her a side hug. "We can take 'em any day."

Starfire smiled half-heartedly.

"If his army gets bigger, and I bet they will," Terra began.

"Then we'll call all Titans," Robin finished, and Terra nodded. "There's no way Slade could get away with anything again. All of us will be there, waiting for him."

The rest of the Titans exchanged glances, nodding simutaneously.

"Alright," Robin said, now raising his voice. "Let's warm up. Get used to wearing these."

**7:12 p.m.**

Around five o'clock, Robin finally let the Titans go get some rest, and an hour after that was dinner. Terra stayed for that, and then Cyborg offered her a ride home; she accepted it, and they left around seven.

Beast Boy, back in his white and purple suit, was playing video games by himself. He seemed content, finally getting to do this instead of going against Cyborg all the time. Don't get him wrong, he loved going one-on-one with his half-robotic friend, but it was always good to get to play the Story Mode where there's only One-Player-however, the one that he was playing offered a Two-Player mode, which automatically happened if the other controller was turned on.

He felt the couch sink down beside him and paused the game to look. Raven, who was also back in her costume, her hood over her head, had sat down next to him wordlessly. He grinned wide as she reluctantly picked up the other controller.

"Glad you could make it," he grinned at her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just...show me how to play the stupid thing." Her thumbs did a little dance hovering over the buttons, pressing a few as she did so. "How come this isn't working?"

"Um...first, you have to turn the controller _on," _Beast Boy said, reaching over and pressed his thumb down on the big green X; his arm brushed against her hand.

Raven looked down at her lap. "...I knew that."

"It's really a basic game...once you get the hang of it," Beast Boy explained, pointing to each button as he described them. "The A button is the jump button-the longer you hold, the longer you're in the air. The X button punches, and the B button kicks."

"What does Y do?"

"It helps create combos-like XY, BY, XXY, XXB, XXYBA. Kinda one of those buttons that is just there."

Raven blinked.

"The left thumbstick helps you move, and the right thumbstick controls the camera angle-though you won't use it that often," Beast Boy continued. "The LB and RB buttons stand for Left Bumper and Right Bumper. Then the onces behind them-the LT and RT-stand for Left Trigger and Right Trigger. Can't really explain that one-those are the buttons that you press when you jab at everything during gameplay. They also help with power ups for your character."

Beast Boy waited for Raven to say something, but she kept staring at him, almost dumbfoundedly. Raven had played video games a couple times before (once because Beast Boy stuck her hands to the controller, and the other time because it was Robin she was playing with, and Starfire and Beast Boy were urging them on. It was also one of her very rare 'nice days')

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through it," Beast Boy told her with a wink, and Raven blushed under her hood.

The first ten minutes were a disaster. Raven had no idea what she was doing, yet Beast Boy had the patience to pause the game every time, showing her how to get it right; he even placed his fingers on hers, pressing down repeatedly to show her how to do a certain move. Even though she missed his touch when it was gone, she finally got it.

Sort of.

After an hour of that game, Beast Boy changed it to a much simpler one (in her opinion)-which was a skateboard game. She even got the chance to create her own character, which was a fully human version of herself with black hair instead of purple. Beast Boy's character was blonde hair and blue eyed, and she wondered if he had created his character that way on purpose. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's characters were saved as well, Robin looking the most like his character, while Starfire's character had regular green irises, and Cyborg's was minus the metal and muscle.

This game she kind of enjoyed, and she got the hang of it quicker than she had with the first game.

Cyborg had came back, oblivious to the two, and grinned at what he saw; he thought about saying something, but then he just waved it off and headed to his room.

The hours passed, but Raven was too captivated to notice.

Of course, she didn't let Beast Boy know that; then the 'I told you so's would begin and never stop.

Beast Boy and Raven were now in slightly slumped positions, their eyes glued to the screen. Their shoulders and arms were up against each other.

The changeling leaned his head against Raven's shoulder lightly, just so not to push anything _too_ far.

"Raven?"

His closeness brought heat to rise in her cheeks.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"Thanks for doing this. I know you'd rather have nothing to do with video games."

"Oh," Raven said. _That was...kind of sweet. Now I feel kind of bad..._"No problem."

Beast Boy grinned and lifted his head. "How 'bout we make things fair?"

"Fair how?"

"Why don't we...meditate sometime? Together?" Beast Boy suggested.

Beast Boy. Her. Alone. Meditating.

There was only one problem.

Beast Boy. Meditating.

Not likely. The boy can never stay still!

"But meditating bores you..." Raven said slowly.

"Like video games bore _you," _Beast Boy said, and paused the game. "So whaddaya say?"

"I say that's crazy..." Raven admitted.

"So crazy..." Beast Boy continued for her with an accent, and he looked forward as he said, "It just. Might. _Work."_

Raven clenched her temples. "You watch too much Master of Disguise."

* * *

**1:09 a.m.**

Three soft knocks sounded on Starfire's door.

"Star?" Robin whispered as her door slid open. He stepped inside quietly, and the door closed behind him. He was slightly shaky as he came around Starfire's bed, approaching the sleeping alienness.

The moonlight shined through her room, and he could get a better view of her. Her back was currently to him as she lay on her side, wearing a lavender purple cami; he couldn't see anything else, because her comforter was pulled up to her waist. Her hair was splayed out over her pillow, and her face was calm and peaceful, clear of any stress or any other emotions.

"Star," Robin whispered again, gently shaking her shoulder. "Starfire."

Starfire started to wake up, moaning sleepily at the sudden movement.

"Mm?" Her voice was an octave higher than usual; her eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to his silhouette. "Robin, what is it? Are we under attack?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Then what...?" Starfire turned so she could see him better, laying on her backside. The moonlight then shined across half his face; his cheeks were wet, and his breath could be heard hitching unevenly in his throat. "Have you been...crying?"

"Kinda..." Robin admitted. "Sorry I woke you up, but..."

"No. Please," Starfire said, patting the spot next to her.

Robin nodded and headed the other way, sliding in bed next to her. He laid down on his back, turning his head to look at her. Starfire turned back on her side, bringing their faces closer.

"What bothers you at this hour?" Starfire asked him gently. She lifted her hand and extended it, resting it on his cheek. "Did you...have another nightmare?"

Robin sighed, closing his eyes, and he rose his hand to lace their fingers together. He nodded.

"Was it about your parents again?"

Robin nodded again. "And...and you were in it. I-I couldn't save you. I was too late. And when I finally got to you, I...you were...you were..." He couldn't finish.

"Shh," Starfire shushed gently, moving over to cuddle into his side, wrapping her arms around him. "You don't have to say any more."

He embraced her back automatically, burying his face in her hair. They stayed still, in each other's arms for a while, listening to the other person's breathing. It calmed him, and his breathing slowed to a more normal pace.

"Mind if I stay for the night?" he murmured in her ear.

"You're always welcome," she murmured back, and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm," Starfire smiled and lifted her head to kiss him softly on the lips. She lifted her leg to get more comfortable, her skin rubbing against his.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh just a shirt and the usual undergarments. Why?"

Robin smiled in the dark. "...Nothing."


	8. Finally

**Haha, ya gotta love Robin at the end of the last chappie, right? But hey, he _is _Starfire's boyfriend. And to betweenraindrops, you noticed that? Eeeep! You're so awesome for that! Yes, 'the dazzling' I _did_ get from Twilight. ^.^ To monteboy1996, I hope to have this story be long and enjoyable for everyone :)**

**And, anyway, I know what you're all wondering.**

**WHY HAVEN'T BEAST BOY AND RAVEN KISSED, JAZZY? LIKE WHAT, MY FEELS ARE OVERWHELMING AND DEMANDING RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T BE ANY MORE PATIENT.**

**To answer you fangirls and undercover fanboys, I actually find myself being more paced. If you asked me last year, my OTP in a story would already be together within the first couple of chapters.**

**I'm so proud of myself :3**

**However, I never like to disapppoint so...yeah. Enjoy the chappie ;D**

**P.S. Beast Boy and Raven are gonna have a conversation, with her inside her room and him outside her door-like that episode when she hugged him ^.^ When the italics are on Beast Boy's dialogue, that means that we're imagining just seeing Raven and hearing Beast Boy. When the italics are on Raven's dialouge, that means that we're imagiining just seeing Beast Boy and hearing Raven.**

* * *

**6:30 a.m.**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven chanted, her eyes closed, her focus completely on her center. She was floating in place on the rooftop peacefully. As the time passed, the sun rose, its rays shining across her face, hair, and body beautifully.

Beast Boy was lingering in the doorway, watching her sleepily. He didn't want to disturb her, and he didn't want to be up this early either. But this was for Raven, and he wanted to spend some time with her before the others woke up.

And he was still following Aqualad's stupid advice. Because stupid pretty-boy Aqualad was always right about _everything _when it comes to love.

He sighed, leaving the door open behind him as he made his way over to the empath, as quietly as he could muster. From being in Raven's shoes once during that power switch, he had a pretty good idea about the importance of meditation to Raven. Coming up beside her, he sat down indian style and watched her float; after a minute, he closed his eyes and mirrored the way she held her hands.

He too began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Slightly shocked to hear a voice that wasn't hers, Raven opened one eye and saw the green teen. She kept chanting with him, just so it won't be obvious that she was watching him. This was way out of Beast Boy's comfort zone. He really _was_ trying to be such a good friend and companion-even though he _already_ was in her eyes.

Cracking a smile, she closed her eye and continued to chant with him; Beast Boy opened one eye, grinning in her direction before closing it shut and focused.

After ten minutes, he felt himself rising off from the ground. His eyes snapped open to investigate; apparently, Raven had made a forcefield just beneath the both of them, like a more proper seat, just so he could float off the ground too and be in the same level with her.

Beast Boy's grin returned, and he relaxed, closing his eyes and continuing to chant in harmony with her. Their voice differences sounded strange, yet spine-tingling and unique as they entwined together, forming the words of the mantra that saved them plenty of time in the past.

It was too good to be true. Raven just couldn't believe it. Once again, for the second time that week, Beast Boy proved her wrong when it came to his maturity.

Raven inwardly scowled.

**7:30 a.m.**

Every so gently, Raven mentally lowered them down to the ground, her voice trailing off and she opened her eyes. Then, she looked over at the smiling changeling sitting next to her.

"'Morning, Rae," he said.

"I can't believe you..." Raven couldn't finish.

Beast Boy snickered, getting to his feet. "I'm hungry. Wanna go get some tea and...train afterwards?"

Raven cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Since when do you like tea?"

Beast Boy's ears turned pink, avoiding her gaze now. "Uh, well...I'm, uh..." He thought of a lie and blurted it out. "I'm trying out different stuff to eat for breakfast! Yeah, that's it..." He rubbed the back of his neck, meeting her gaze from under his eyelashes.

Raven's lips pursed. "Uh huh."

"See, today, I drink tea with you, and tomorrow I'll eat some of that Tamaranian food stuff that Starfire likes-strictly vegetarian stuff of course," Beast Boy fibbed. Raven continued to stare at him, and he tried his best to keep his emotions completely neutral. "That is...if you don't mind if I drink tea with you..."

She sighed. "Sounds...reasonable."

He smiled. "Sweet." He held out his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her up off the ground.

"Training sounds good," she continued. "Robin did say that it would be best to get some extra practice in."

Beast Boy nodded.

Raven looked down at her hand, which was still being held by his, and pulled it away; she pulled her hood over her head to hide the rosey blush forming on her cheeks. "Right. We should go."

"Good, cuz I'm _starving!" _Beast Boy followed her, rubbing his belly as it growled to prove his point.

"And you're sure a cup of tea would fill you up?"

* * *

"Alright," said Raven, coming out onto the mat, wearing her black suit; Beast Boy was wearing his too, standing across from her. They had done a five-minute warm up before changing into them. "I think we should start with the hand-to-hand combat. No powers."

"No powers, got it," Beast Boy said, giving her a thumbs up. "What kind of hand-to-hand combat are we talking?"

Raven's eyes drifted upward as she thought, bringing out a ponytail holder; Beast Boy watched her as he pulled her hair back and slid the black band in and through, doing loop-de-loops until her ponytail was finished, her bangs framing her face. "I'll be defense, and you'll be offense."

"Um...got it." Beast Boy was unsure. What if he hurt her?

But then again this _was _training.

Raven got in the proper defensive stance, and he got in his fighting stance, their eyes focusing on each other. A slight nod from her was his cue, and he pulled his right hand back, and swung it forward. Raven blocked it with her arm, raising it slightly, then lowered it back when his fist was gone. He repeated this twice, then did the same with his left hand; she blocked it each time, and when one punch came after the other, she blocked one with her arm, and the other she ducked, coming right back up.

Beast Boy added kicks to the mix, causing Raven to back away a few steps at each of his strikes, her eyes locked on his movements and trying to see any patterns. Beast Boy avoided that, because where there were patterns, there were weak spots, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He switched it up on her, each animal inside him taking part of his fighting skills; the most that showed up, the most that he felt pulsing through his veins were the tiger, the leopard, the crane, and the snake. Robin told him once about all of these animals, including the dragon.

But dragons made Beast Boy think of Malchior, which would make him angry, and that would make him transform into The Beast and maul Raven.

And he didn't want to do that.

Thinking a little too much about it, Beast Boy swung around, jumped in the air, and kicked Raven square in the chest; she collapsed on the floor with a grunt.

"Sorry, Raven!" Beast Boy began to panic. "I didn't mean-"

"That's okay," she interjected. "That's what training is for." She placed her hands backwards on each side of her head, pressing them into the floor; her knees came up, and she sprung up from the floor. "My turn."

Beast Boy gulped. He had a feeling she was going to get him back for kicking her. He barely had enough time to defend himself as she sprang into action, sending punches, kicks, and jabs in his direction. Her fighting style was slightly different than his, and it kind of reminded him of Robin's fighting style. But Raven was more graceful, and doubly distracting. The way her suit hugged her was perfect, and Beast Boy silently thanked Robin in his head for the suit choice. Her ponytail was becoming a little looser, but she still looked beautiful.

Raven's foot slammed into his thigh.

"Agh, _dammit,_ Rae!" He managed between sharp breaths and hisses; the girl just wouldn't stop, and now she was trying not to smile. "_Really?"_

_"_Your focus-must have been-elsewhere," Raven panted with each punch, and with a twirl and a kick, Beast Boy was down on the ground.

Beast Boy grumbled something unintelligable, balancing himself on his elbows.

Raven bent down to his level. "And _that _was payback."

"Since when do you do payback?"

"Since I started hanging out with you," Raven said, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hmm. BB likey," Beast Boy grinned, wiggling his bottom lip as he said 'likey'.

"And Raven pukey," Raven deadpanned, and Beast Boy laughed as she stood. He stretched his arms out to her. "What?"

"C'mon, Rae, help me up," Beast Boy begged.

Raven sighed, grasped his hands, and tugged.

Beast Boy didn't budge.

She tugged a little harder.

He still didn't budge.

"Um...a little help would be _nice-" _Raven started.

"Hey, I'm tryin', I'm tryin'-" Beast Boy mumbled, and suddenly his body came off the ground abruptly. "Whoa!"

His body landed face-first on the mat, causing him to groan. However, as he started to get confused, his mind slowly started to register something.

The mat wasn't this soft.

The mat wasn't this smooshy either.

Nor did it smell like herbal tea and everything else wonderful.

And nor did it have two upper, round curves pressing into his own chest.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Beast Boy," he heard Raven rasp, "you're...squishing...me-"

"Whoops. Sorry!"

Beast Boy automatically lifted himself up, lifting his face to find himself staring down at hers; now he was hovered over her, his arms pinned on either side of her waist to balance himself evenly. Raven was lightly gasping, her chest heaving up and down.

The green teen tried not to look at that.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Like rainbows and sunshine," Raven said flatly, and he chuckled. Him right now, hovering above her, made her think of all of the chick flicks Starfire made her watch with her on some weekends. This always happened too often. Boy falls on top of girl, or vise versa, they stare into each other's eyes, and then they kiss.

"Good," said Beast Boy, and his gaze locked with hers.

Raven couldn't look away. In fact, she didn't _want _to. They were alone, in this position, and they finally might...just might...

Beast Boy had leaned down almost half a foot towards her face when-

"Aheeeem!"

The two gasped, their gaze flickering in Cyborg's direction; he was standing in the doorway, watching them with a smug grin on his face.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy gasped, and he and Raven untangled themselves as quickly as possible, leaving a good three yards between them. They looked at the floor, their cheeks faintly pink.

"Breakfast is ready, just so ya know," he informed them casually.

"We already had tea," the changeling grumbled.

"Oh?" Cyborg grinned wider.

Raven stood up, rubbing her arms self-consciously. "I'll just..." She looked at Beast Boy, who just looked over at her, and she looked away; black energy erupted from the ground, engulfing her, and she teleported through the floor.

Beast Boy sighed, then glared in Cyborg's direction.

"What?" Cyborg asked innocently.

Beast Boy continued to glare at him, saying nothing, and it started to make Cyborg feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Raven didn't show up at breakfast, much to Beast Boy's concern. He tried to reassure himself that this is normal for her, and there are some days where she just stays locked in her room.

Of course, if Cyborg had given them at least _10 more seconds_...

During breakfast, he had a little tofu, but he was dead silent. It just wasn't the same without Raven there; she didn't even have to sit next to him. If she was in the_ room,_ it would be enough. Cyborg made the mistake by acknowledging him in the midst of a conversation between him and Robin. Beast Boy looked up from his tofu, his dead eyes locking with Cyborg's.

"O-kaaay, nevermind..." Cyborg said.

"Something going on here?" Robin asked curiously.

"Please, I do not wish for Beast Boy to do the moping and glaring," Starfire added.

"Don't ask me-" Cyborg jabbed his thumb in Beast Boy's direction-"-ask _him."_

Beast Boy couldn't help himself; a low growl rumbled in his throat. He met Starfire's slightly frightened gaze, and his own eyes softened.

Then he squeezed them shut.

"Robin, can I talk to you privately for a sec?" he asked, abruptly getting up and fleeing the room as fast as he could.

"Um, okay..." Robin said, getting up, and Starfire watched him leave. When she and Cyborg were alone, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh, what? Is it Glare At Cyborg Day?" Cyborg asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know what you have done, but I will not accept this!" Starfire said, banging her fist against the table; this caused all of the forks, spoons, knives, plates, and cups to jump. "You will apologize after Robin and Beast Boy have had their private converstation."

"Star, it's not that big of a d-"

Starfire's eyes lit up, and he cringed. She arched an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Meanwhile, Beast Boy slowed down until he came to a halt; he heard Robin pause from behind him and turned around.

"So..." Robin said for starters, standing with his arms crossed.

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy said hesitantly, "walked in on me and Raven."

Robin's head tilted to the side, smirking a little. "By 'walked in on', do you mean-?"

"-No! Oh, God no!" Beast Boy blushed feverishly. "We're not even together!..." He sighed, looking at the ground. "Even though I really _wanna _be..."

"What do you mean then?" Robin asked, snickering at the end.

"Well..." Beast Boy's ears turned pink as he looked back up at Robin. "We were training this morning and...long story short, she knocked me down, I begged her to help me up, she tried, then I fell on top of her, bada bing bada boom, we almost kiss, and Cyborg barges in."

The rest had came out in a rush.

"Wait...so...you two almost _kissed?" _Robin clarified, and Beast Boy nodded. "She wanted you to kiss her?"

"Iono," Beast Boy shrugged, "I was sorta leaning and she didn't kill me or anything. She kinda looked...unsure. But at the same time...she..." He sighed again. "I never know what's going through that girl's head."

Robin stared at him for a little bit. "You're really trying, aren't you?"

Beast Boy nodded. "There's just...not enough time to actually...make a move, y'know? Something always comes up, or we're always interrupted."

"Hmm. Been there." Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "If there's anything else I could advise to you, it would be this-don't be like me."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"I took so long to actually tell Starfire how I feel about her...well, sorta. And you know I'm just not a feelings person. Over time, since I've been with her, I've gotten better at it." He lowered his hand.

"But me and Raven aren't touchy-touchy-feely-feely people!" Beast Boy waved his arms back and forth to emphasize his point.

"Believe it or not, you're probably better at it than you think," said Robin. "Raven's just...complicated. A girl like her probably won't say 'I love you' on the third date. Not unless miraculously, she comes out and admits it to you when the moment is just right-"

Beast Boy's eyes brightened. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Now the boy wonder was confused.

"You just gave me an idea! Thanks, dude!" He nearly tackled his friend in a hug before running off to his room.

"Um...glad I could help?" Robin said.

* * *

Because of Starfire's intensity, and knowing that the little lady could 'break a brotha', Cyborg immediately went to apologize to Beast Boy when he came into the Ops that night. Beast Boy accepted it, laughing at Cyborg's nervous glances in Starfire's direction, and the two rekindled their bromance by making a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch across from each other, their legs tangled as they continued to stare at each other; Robin's arm was draped over her erected knee. It was obvious that they were trying not to smile, or laugh, but to just hold each other's gaze.

And of course they were failing, soft snickers and giggles escaping their tightly pressed lips.

Raven was sitting in the corner, by the window, her legs propped up for a surface for the book she was reading; every once in a while, she'd look up and stare out into the night. She was wearing her dark blue jacket, a white cami underneath with black angel wings on it, black shorts, combat boots, and her mood ring and necklace.

A dopey grin spread across Beast Boy's face. The note in his pocket suddenly felt heavier, and his heartbeat raced.

"You know what I have been thinking lately?" Starfire asked Robin, lacing their fingers together.

"Tell me," Robin insisted.

"My...sister..." His eyes darkened at the mention of Blackfire, and Starfire gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You have noticed that she was...very fluent with her English, yes?"

"Um, I guess so," said Robin. "Why?"

"You see, I have used the lip contact on you when we first met to learn English, remember?"

"Mhmm," Robin said, lifting their entwined hands to kiss the back of hers.

"Blackfire..." Starfire barely used her sister's name. "She learned the English before I did, I assume. And I believe the reason why she is so fluent with English is because she has probably kissed a lot of boys..."

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"We have had our shares of the passionate kissing," Starfire continued, slightly blushing now. "So why haven't I gotten better with my English as well?"

Robin chuckled, taking her other hand and gently tugging her. "C'mere." Starfire crawled towards him, turning her back to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "You _are _getting better with your English."

"Indeed, but I still talk...strange," Starfire murmured, lacing their fingers together again; she studied their arms, admiring their skin differences.

"That's what makes you _you_, Star," Robin said in her ear. "You don't need to be like your sister."

"Robin..."

"**I love you**_," _Robin said in Tamaranian, and her eyes brightened. "Don't you _ever _change."

Starfire giggled. "**My feelings are mutual. And thank you so.**" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know what you just said..." Robin uttered under his breath, and Starfire giggled again.

"I love you too, in words of other," Starfire answered. She felt a pair of eyes on them, and she looked up to meet a pair of purple orbs. "Raven, you are the okay?"

Raven, silently cursing herself that Starfire had caught her staring, slowly closed her book.

"Fine," Raven answered quietly as she stood.

"Are you sure?" Starfire sat up, and Robin distracted himself by playing with her hair.

Raven nodded.

"Mm...Well, if you ever need some company..." Starfire smiled. "Let me know."

Raven forced a smile back. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'll come back for the cookies, right?" Robin asked as she made way to exit the Ops.

The empath looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were goofing around, and back at her best friend and her boyfriend. "Sure."

And just as she turned on her heel, something slid through her hand, and it wasn't just a hand that wasn't hers.

"Read this when you get to your room alone," Beast Boy whispered in her ear before quickly walking back into the kitchen; his voice, his lips so close to touching her skin, made her shiver.

Raven rose what looked like a folded piece of paper, with her name written in his scrawly handwriting. Her heartbeat was now uneven. She closed her hand over the note and quickly left the Ops, heading straight to her room. She was suddenly curious, and a little eager as well. Love and Happy were squealing, and Knowledge was quite thoughtful.

Reaching her room, she entered, and her door slid closed behind her. She sat down on her bed, placing her book to the side, and opened the note with shaky fingers.

_Hey Raven!_

_Well, uh...I don't know how these note thingy's go so...y__eah, hehe._

_I've been thinking...ya know...Remember that night when we listened to music together?_

_I have been listening to some songs lately that have reminded me of us. If ya don't mind,_

_why not look them up? They're just a couple, and I hope ya like them._

_-Beast Boy_

Raven looked down at the bottom of the note, which had the songs on them.

_Right Where You Want Me-Jesse McCartney_

_Love Calls-Kem_

_Jesse McCartney. Really, Beast Boy? _Raven thought, but she reached for her laptop and pulled it into her lap. _Never heard of Kem before..._She opened it up and logged in. When the screen pulled up her desktop, she got on the internet and typed in YouTube. After coming to the home page, she typed in the search box, '_right where you want me jesse mccartney lyrics'. _The next screen pulled up, and she clicked on the first video box.

The song started to play, and Raven got more comfortable.

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

Raven cracked a smile.

_Baby,_  
_Take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Well this is ironic..._Raven thought. _No wonder why he wanted to hang out with me earlier._

_Crazy,_  
_Let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_You got me,_  
_Right where you want me._

_Girl,_  
_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._  
_But when you move like that,_  
_Its hard to breathe._  
_I never thought that it could be like this,_  
_But I was wrong._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_  
_Take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_Let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_You got me,_  
_Right where you want me._

_Can't explain it,_  
_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_I...swept him off his feet? _Raven cupped her hands over her mouth.

_In slow motion,_  
_My imag__ination's running, trying to keep my body still,_  
_I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_  
_Take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_Let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_You got me,_  
_Right where you want me._

The song ended, and Raven suddenly found it a little difficult to breathe right. She looked up_ 'love calls kem lyrics'_ next. Like before, when the next page popped up, she clicked on the first video box.

_I'm sittin' here thinkin' about you tonight_  
_And all that you mean to me_  
_I used to think I would never fall in love again_  
_I guess I was wrong_

_Terra..._Raven thought. _If he fell in love **again**, then..._Her eyes widened.

_When your heart was broken_  
_When your wounded pride was laid to rest, baby_

She immediately thought of Malchior, and how he tricked her.

_You'll never open your heart to anyone else you said_  
_But you lied, I know you're lyin', babe_

_Does he? _Raven thought. _I can't lie..._

_You see your mind might be made up, mmm_  
_But your heart has got it's own plans_  
_There's no one to blame for false pride, tellin' lies,_  
_tryin' to hide_  
_From feelin' the pain, I know you don't wanna feel it_

_Because of what I am, yes, _Raven silently agreed. _I can't afford to feel so much. It's not right._

_There's nowhere to hide when love is callin' your_  
_name, yeah_  
_From the dark, nowhere to hide, baby_  
_There's nowhere to hide, so let love have it's way_  
_with your heart_  
_When love calls, love calls, love calls your name_

_It's on my lips_  
_And I wish that you were still here_  
_To take me away with your kiss_  
_And take me away from all this crazy, crazy_

_'Cause too many words have been spoken, mmm_  
_Too many lies have been told, baby_  
_You'll never do it again you told yourself over and_  
_over and over_  
_You're wrong, dead wrong, babe, yeah_

_There's nowhere to hide, mmm, when love is callin'_  
_your name_  
_In from the dark, babe, nowhere to run, girl_  
_There's nowhere to hide, yeah, so let love have its_  
_way, girl, with your heart, babe_  
_Love calls, love calls_

Raven's eyes were closed now, her head gently swaying from side to side as she felt herself getting really into the song.

_There's nowhere to hide, yeah, when love calls your_  
_name_  
_You fall apart, baby_  
_Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run when love is on its_  
_way, girl, to your heart, baby_  
_When love calls, love calls your name, babe_

_Love's callin' your name, hey, hey_  
_It's callin' out for, callin' out for me, baby_  
_Love's on its way, baby, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm sittin' here thinkin' about you tonight_  
_And how you make me feel_  
_The sweetness of your touch_  
_The softness of your voice, mmm_  
_You make me wanna be a better man, baby_  
_And I wanna thank you for calling me into your life_  
_Into your arms, into your love_

As the song drifted off to a close, there were three soft knocks at her door.

Raven closed her laptop. "Wh-Who is it?"

_"'S me,"_ came Beast Boy's voice from the other side, and her stomach did sumersaults. Little did she know that he had been standing outside her door for the past five minutes.

Raven stood up from her bed.

"_Look..." _There was a pause. _"I've been wanting to say something to you so bad lately, but I had no idea how to say it."_

"Spit it out then," Raven said, and she heard him chuckle.

Outside her door, Beast Boy fumbled with his fingers. "Well...I was hoping that those songs could...clarify a few things."

_"Like what?"_

"Like..." Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Like...how I feel about you."

Raven stepped closer to her door, placing her hand against it. "How..._do_ you feel about me?"

Beast Boy gulped. "I..." He couldn't finish.

"_I won't hurt you, I promise."_

Beast Boy grinned then. "Sweet."

Raven rolled her eyes, her palms sweaty.

"Anyway...so...we've been through a lot for as long as we have known each other..." Beast Boy continued nervously. "And...ever since I could turn into The Beast I've...realized how much you mean to me and...how much I don't want you to get hurt...It really hit me the other day...

"_And...I like everything about you-and you are different from other girls. But that's what makes you attractive to me. You're...mysterious and determined and brave...and unique and stuff..."_

Raven started to smile, and it grew as he continued.

"And I know we don't get along sometimes, but that's what makes us work, right? If we didn't bicker with each other, then my life would pretty much be boring.

"_But...I do like spending time with you...when you're nice to me and shy..."_

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm...I'm _in love with you."_

Raven's heartbeat accelerated, as well as her breathing. Happy and Love could not stop squealing and doing their happy dances in her head; even Knowledge and Brave were smiling, and Timid was crying tears of happiness.

"_Y-You are?" _he heard her stammer, and he could've sworn she sounded like Timid.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered, and he waited with another gulp.

There was a moment of silence, and her door slid open, revealing Raven to him. Just like last time, she stumbled forward into his arms and hugged him tight, this time around his torso. He returned the hug with the sigh, however wondering yet again what was going through her head.

He knew that she wasn't the kind of person to admit feelings, hell she was worse than Robin.

So he decided to help her out.

"Do you...feel the same way about me?" He asked her.

Raven hesitated before she nodded. She pulled away a little bit, looking into his eyes and nodded again. "Yes."

Beast Boy grinned, and she smiled back at him.

"Good," he echoed from earlier as his smile fell, his gaze once again locking with hers.

Raven was absolutely still as he leaned in halfway, still looking at her, judging her, waiting for some kind of reaction; her hands were on his shoulders, her body pressed against him. She only did the thing she could do, closing her eyes, her lips slightly puckered. Taking that as a signal, he inclined his head and leaned closer, their noses brushing against each other, their breaths mingling.

And then their lips met.

The first kiss was soft and brief, Beast Boy pulling back to look at her; Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she stared into his green orbs. On silent agreement, they leaned in again, kissing each other a few more times. The kisses that were shared now were more passionate and lingering; fingers ran through hair, cupped cheeks, groped waists, and gently tugged the other person closer.

"YO, BB! HAVE YOU ASKED RAVEN TO COME DOWN FOR COOKIES YET?"

The two broke apart, looking at each other once again before looking down and blushing lightly.


	9. All The Titans Find Out

**That's great. That's awesome!**

**I've been waiting for that moment too, you guys, so you're not the only one. **

**This chapter's gonna have a bit faster pace to get where I want with this story, just a heads up. And it's sorta a filler, but everyone loves those, right? Right?**

**It's more...lighthearted. ^.^**

**Anyway...enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

"I JUST GOT HERE, HOLD ON!" Beast Boy said back, feeling like he was lying a little.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Cyborg yelled in return.

"CAN'T I GO IN THE BATHROOM IN PEACE?" Beast Boy said, now completely fibbing. This lie was easy, and so he decided to have fun with it. "OH, AND BY THE WAY, IT WAS THE PUBLIC ONE-SO I WOULDN'T GO IN THERE FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS IF I WERE YOU!"

"Oh my God..." Raven muttered, fistpalming herself.

"OOH, YOU NASTY, BB!" Cyborg said after some silence, and Starfire's hysterical giggling could be heard. "YOU STANK UP THE BATHROOM AND YOU AIN'T TELL ME?" His voice rose a couple of octaves higher at then, then dropping back to his normal voice. "KIIIILL YOSELF!"

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances.

"Um...so..." Beast Boy said.

Raven bit her lip. "I...uh...guess we should go down to get cookies...then maybe talk..."

"You still have to play video games with me, so that's a good excuse, right?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven nodded. "Right."

The two walked down the hallway in silence, wondering about the other person; what were they now? Where they actually a couple? Where they ready for this kind of commitment?

"When the others go to bed, then we can..." Raven said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed just as they reached the Ops doors.

They slid open, and the pair stepped down; the aroma of chocolate chip cookies was mouthwatering. Starfire was sitting at the table by herself, eating cookies and milk; her eyes brightened when she saw Raven, who-after getting her own plate and beverage-went over and sat down across from her.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked her.

"To go do the handling of his business," Starfire said. "He's using his bathroom and should be back shortly." She took another sip of her milk.

"Smart not to go in the public restroom," snickered Beast Boy, sliding in next to Raven, and Starfire giggled too.

Cyborg came down with his own plate and milk, pausing only to shot a disgusted, yet playful, look at Beast Boy; his face was scrunched up, his lips pursed like he tasted a sour lemon. Of course this didn't help any, because Beast Boy's snickers continued.

"Nasty," Cyborg said, shaking his head, and he kept the look until he sat down. "Just nasty."

Robin came in now, scratching the back of his head; he smirked at the look Cyborg was still giving a guffawing Beast Boy and sat in the empty spot next to Starfire. Starfire scooted her plate between them so they could share.

"Thanks," said Robin, taking a cookie; he bit half of his, then took her milk and drank from it. Starfire started to giggle when he looked back at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You...have the mustache of milk," Starfire said, and she ran her thumb along his upper mouth to get it off, still giggling as she did so.

"And this is coming from Miss Milk Mustache herself," Robin commented, taking a nearby napkin; "C'mere." She leaned forward as he gingerly wipped her upper lip; then, he wrapped one arm around her neck, keeping her there as he hastily and goofily started to wipe her entire face. Her squeals and protests of "Robin!" did nothing to him, but make him tighten his grip and ruffle her hair, joining in on her giggles with his chuckles. "Gotta get here-and here-and here-and here-wait, Star! Stop moving! Rrrrr!" He playfully growled.

Starfire managed to get out of his grip, smoothing out her hair as she giggled some more.

"Rob?" Cyborg said. "Since when have you been so...carefree and goofy?"

"I'm telling you, it's all in the cookies," Robin said as he lifted another cookie up to his eye-level, and Starfire couldn't stop laughing at her boyfriend. "What did you put in them? Is there something I need to know about? 'Cuz as a leader, I need to know these things."

Beast Boy was totally digging his friend's attitude right now; this was the happiest he has seen Robin ever since Slade came around. Even Raven was impressed; his emotions mixed with Starfire's was getting to her. If things could work out between her and Beast Boy, then could she be more open and cheerful too? Not be afraid of public shows of affection?

"So, BB," said Cyborg. "Wanna go one-on-one after this?"

"Sorry, Cy. Can't," said Beast Boy. "Me and Raven were gonna play..."

"Oh I see..." Cyborg winked. "You wanna spend some quality time with your giiiiirlfriend."

Beast Boy's eyes popped wide open, his back went stiff, and both his and Raven's hearts jumped at the same time. Simutaneously, Robin and Starfire's plate fell to the floor, and they facepalmed themselves as they remembered Cyborg saying the exact same thing to them...

Raven broke the brief awkward silence.

"Girlfriend or not, I can still do this," she said as she stood, and she swung her hand up; the seat apruptly leaned to the side once it was covered by her dark energy, and Cyborg fell to the floor.

Everyone else laughed.

"_Why_ didn't I see that coming?" Cyborg mumbled, standing up and dusting himself off, resuming his seat.

"_Anyway_," said Beast Boy as Raven sat back down. "She still has to keep her end of the bargain from our bet. Remember?"

"Yeah, I told you about the bet," Robin chimed in, and Beast Boy's hand brushed against Raven's underneath the table. Beast Boy was looking to the side, and Raven looked down in her lap; out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand move at the slowest of paces towards hers. Raven took a deep, nervous breath and curved her hand, so her fingers could lace through the gaps in his.

They both looked at each other at the corner of their eyes right before looking away.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven played video games together, just as planned, with a reasonable space between them; Cyborg and Starfire had stayed during just about the entire time, cheering each person on (Cyborg rooting for Beast Boy, and Starfire for Raven); Robin's goofy 'tude wore off by then, and he was keeping himself busy in the evidence room to think to himself.

When the half-robot and alienness _finally _got tired and announced that they were going to bed, the four exchanged goodnights, and they left. Raven and Beast Boy continued to play it cool, even when the Ops doors opened and closed.

Beast Boy turned the volume down. "Raven?"

"Shh," Raven hushed him gently, her hand brushing his arm; her free hand was touching her temple, her eyes closed. "I can still sense them..."

Beast Boy waited for another minute.

"Okay," Raven said, and she opened her eyes, her hands returning to her lap. "Everyone's in their room."

The changeling nodded, putting his controller away, and the empath did the same. After doing so, Raven sat down by the window like she did earlier, and Beast Boy joined her, sitting across from her. Both of their legs were up, and their arms were wrapped around them.

"So..." said Beast Boy.

"So..." said Raven, and Beast Boy nervously chuckled.

"About you and me..." He looked out to the city for a moment. "Do you wanna become...I don't know..._Us_?"

"'Us?'" Raven echoed, cocking her head to the side a little.

Beast Boy took this as a perfect person to let his goofy side come to the surface. "Put it this way...if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put _you_ and _I..._-_together_," he whispered 'together', making a heart with his index fingers.

She rolled her eyes.

"I could go on, you know," Beast Boy continued. "If you was a hot cup of soup-and I got the flu? I'd _drink_ you _uuuup_." He put a finger to his chin. "Wait, since you like tea, then it would be a hot cup of tea..."

"Please stop talking," Raven interjected, holding her hand out, palm facing him, and he gave her a toothy grin.

"You know if you were my girlfriend, that's gonna be one of the many things you'll have to get used to," Beast Boy said, still smiling at her.

"Oh joy..." she deadpanned.

His smile faded a little. "So..._can_ I call you my girlfriend?" He studied her face as she looked out the window, her head leaning up against it; the moonlight hitting on her was perfect. She had that 'deep in thought, shut up and let me think' look on her pale face.

"_Can_ you?" Raven repeated, and her eyes settled on him; she smiled, and he grinned back automatically.

"Really?" Beast Boy almost beamed.

"Wait," Raven held up one finger. "There's something you must understand. You might not like it..."

"What? After traveling to your mind and knowing almost everything about you now, there's almost nothing that I don't like about you."

Raven sighed. "Okay...look..." She looked at her boots. "I...want to keep this-" She met his gaze, gesturing between them-"between us." She saw the look on his face. "For just a little while. So we can get used to being with each other. I want to see where this goes."

"How long are we talkin'?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven had that thoughtful look again. "Considering Cyborg and Starfire's snoopiness, I'd say maybe a week..."

"A week..." Beast Boy said. "Hmm. A-Okay by me!"

Raven sighed in relief. "Good."

"Hold on," he said, and the curiosity in his tone made Raven look back up at him. "Don't girls have like these list of restrictions? Like do's and don't's?"

This question also took a while to answer.

"I don't really have any...restrictions..." Raven said carefully. "But I think you know my limitations. And since we've known each other for so long, I'll be okay with a few things."

"Like what?"

"...Hugs," Raven fought a shudder. "And I guess hand holding..."

Beast Boy's ears turned pink as he leaned forward a little. "What about kissing?"

"Um...I can't really explain...that..." Raven said awkwardly.

Beast Boy soon got an idea. It was at the last minute when Raven realized that he was leaning, so she closed her eyes; his lips pecked hers briefly, and she opened her eyes. The green teen was still in a leaning position, his face a little less than a foot away from hers.

"That okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. That's fine," said Raven, her eyes fluttering a couple of times. "You know, after we tell them..."

"Right," said Beast Boy. But he wanted to kiss her again.

And since now he was her boyfriend...(his heart jumped at the word)

He leaned in again, kissing her, and held the kiss longer; their lips parted, and he felt Raven's arms snake around his neck to keep him there as their lips continued to collide, separate and meet. His hands cupped her face, then slowly dropped down to her shoulders.

The kissing pace increased, and Raven freed one hand from Beast Boy's hair to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; after doing that, her hand reunited with his hair, running through his green tresses. Surprising her, Beast Boy's mouth did the gentlest of tugs on her bottom lip, so she reacted on instinct and retaliated on his top lip. She felt him smile against her mouth, and then he chuckled breathlessly as he ran his own fingers through her hair; Raven giggled, _actually giggled, _in return. This was something she could _definately_ get used to.

Raven broke the kiss, keeping his face still with her palms.

"What about that?" Beast Boy asked as their foreheads touched.

"Yeah...never do that in front of our friends," Raven murmured.

Beast Boy laughed in whispers. "Gotcha."

* * *

The week went by the slowest, however Beast Boy and Raven managed to stay under the radar. After Raven's week was up of playing video games with Beast Boy, she felt disappointed; the couple of nights that followed had went back to the way it was, with Raven in her room, and Beast Boy playing video games with Cyborg. During the week of keeping "them" a secret was slightly painful; Raven was used to masking her emotions well, so she handled it way better than her...boyfriend. The only communication they had made would be when they had been on patrol (No Slade so far, which struck a nerve in Robin's part), and they would noticeably look out and protect each other.

On the briefest moments they could get alone together during the day were little things; when no one was looking, they'd hold hands, or hug each other, or sneak silent kisses on the cheek. Beast Boy managed to sneak into Raven's room a few times, and vise versa, when Raven kept her high senses on alert. Beast Boy's hearing abilities were a great assistance as well. Their alone time was very pleasant; they talked mostly about random things, and yes, kissing was involved. What was there to resist?

After the week was finally over, Beast Boy and Raven had entered the Ops at lunch, hand in hand. No one noticed until Starfire gasped happily as Raven lifted their entwined hands, offering a little smile, and Beast Boy was grinning wide. Robin, unlike what they'd think he'd do, started smiling wide too, and said, "Go, Beast Boy." Cyborg took one look at the two and gave out a loud fangirl squeal, pretending to faint to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Starfire was babbling, hugging Raven tight. And you thought that she'd stop at Beast Boy. "Finally, you two have admitted the feelings! Friends, please tell me everything! Now we can do the dating of doubles and go shopping and-!"

Raven pried the girl off of her, and Starfire was jumping up and down with joy.

Then the questions from Cyborg and Robin hit.

"How long have you two been together?"

"You two kissed yet?"

"Is this gonna affect the team?"

"You're not gonna make out every five minutes like Rob and Star, are you?" -This earned glares from Robin and Starfire.

"Um...A week, yes, I guess, and no," Beast Boy answered. "But I don't think this'll affect the team in a _bad _way." He added to Robin, who nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Bumblebee and them," said Cyborg, and then his eyes widened. An evil grin spread. "Hehehe."

"And this is what I was dreading..." Raven muttered to Beast Boy, and he chuckled.

Much to Raven's dismay, Cyborg had called up Bumblebee right after lunch, doing a live transmission in the Ops. Bumblebee was beyond happy, as well as teasing, and then Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos showed up around her, congradulating and teasing the blushing couple.

"Guuuurl," Bumblebee said over the uproar, and her teammates quieted down to here. "I toooold you-I told you, didn't I!" She pointed at Raven. "I knew you was lyin' about your feelings for Beast Boy. I knew you was lyin', Raven!"

"I'm sorry," Raven said.

"You a liar!"

"C'mon, guys, let's not tease them too much," Aqualad said.

"Coming from the guy who practically giggles whenever we mention Terra," said Speedy, who was looking at himself in his pocket mirror, brushing his hair.

"I do not!" Aqualad blushed.

"I swear, man," Speedy shook his head. "That's a damn shame."

"What is?" Bumblebee said. "Nothing's wrong with crushing on someone. Right, Sparky?" She winked at Cyborg.

"Hehe, well, you know," said Cyborg, rubbing his chin and chest like he was cool.

"Everyone's coupling up but me!" Speedy whined. "Even Mas y Menos are talking to some twins from Costa Rica," he did his best Spanish accent at 'Costa Rica', rolling his r.

"Sí, estamos en el amor con los gemelas hermosas de Costa Rica!" Mas y Menos said together, hearts in their eyes.

"See?!" said Speedy, and it looked like he was almost hugging the camera, putting his face in it. "Hook me up! I do _not _wanna be the only loner on this team!"

"Perhaps I may be of assistance!" Starfire said, stepping to the front excitedly, and Raven groaned. "I would be happy to help you find your perfect match!"

Speedy beamed at her. "You're the best."

Starfire giggled excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Oh God..." Robin muttered.

"You know what...?" Bumblebee was now thinking about something, a huge smile forming.

"What's goin' on in that cute head of yours?" Cyborg said.

Bumblebee smiled at him before looking at the other Titans. "What do ya'll think of having a Titans party?"

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy, coming to the front by Starfire. "Count all five of us in-just tell us when and where!"

"Uh-" Robin started, and Cyborg clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Our place?" Bumblebee asked their team, and they all agreed with huge grins. She looked at Titans West. "Our place it is! All of the Titans are invited!" She looked at Cyborg. "I'll let you know the deets later, Sparky."

"Well alriiiiight!" Cyborg said, and he cut the transmission. "Looks like the Teen Titans are gonna party!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered as Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

Both Robin and Raven held up their index fingers and said flatly-

"Yay."


	10. PARTY'S HEEEERE!

Note that the passage below was written last Thursday, so I was in a very good mood. Up until my phone got stolen last Friday. But now, I'm feeling a little better and decided to update :)

**I am in SUCH a good mood today. Like seriously-it was chicken tender day at school, and I just feel all tingly and happy.**

**Soo, I guess that things are gonna be all light and fun for the next few chapters...up until Slade pops his nosy head in, of course.**

**And Dancing Eyes, you're about to find out, hehe xD I've recently fell in love with this surprise pairing. Might be strange to you guys, but hey-who's the author here? xP**

**Also, to monteboy1996, Cheshire is the enemy here, so no. I don't ship her and Speedy, although they kinda had a thing in the comics. But you can keep guessing xD**

**You guys deserve the romance after waiting eight chapters for it. This is where _all_ of the couples come into play (and it's gonna be split into PARTS! Whoo! Here's...part one I guess!) ^.^ Love you guys!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going along with this..." Raven groaned a few days later. She and Robin were in the kitchen, Robin making himself a sandwich and Raven sitting at the table with a book open in front of her.

"Make that _we_," Robin agreed, rubbing a good layer of mayo on his ham.

"Everyone knows I'm not a partier," Raven continued, mostly to herself. "I'm so awkward. I can't dance. How will I be able to fit in?"

"Raven," Robin sighed. "I know how you feel. But this is just something that we'll have to get over with. And trust me, I can't dance either."

Raven blinked. "Stop lying."

Robin chuckled. "Okay, so _maybe _I dance a little. I prefer not to, but most of the time I'm forced to learn a few moves from Beast Boy and Cyborg. And believe it or not...it's enjoyable."

Raven scoffed.

"C'mon, Raven. Let Star teach you a few things," Robin suggested. "That way, if you're in an uncomfortable predicament where people want you to dance, you won't be as awkward. Hell, you won't be the only one dancing."

The Ops doors opened.

"We'll dance with ya," said Cyborg as he, Starfire, and Beast Boy came down.

"All five of us!" Starfire agreed.

"And with Titans East-and everyone else," said Beast Boy, hopping over and plopping down next to Raven. "We don't want you to be alone the entire time, Rae."

"I know, but..." Raven said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "dancing is just...not my thing..."

Beast Boy chuckled and laced their fingers.

Starfire, who had just been listening to what Robin was telling her in her ear, leaned away with a big smile on her face. "Raven, would you like me to show you the moves of dancing?"

"I have a feeling you might show me something raunchy that involves me rubbing myself and shaking my ass," Raven deadpanned, giving Starfire a look.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "But as us females, we require to do the...shaking of the ass, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Trust me, it won't be...as...raunchy as you say? I have learned all types of dances by watching the MTV with Cyborg and watching the music videos on the interconnected webnet," Starfire explained. "There are also certain popular dances in the...'hip hop' genre?" She looked at Cyborg for confirmation, in which he nodded. "Some include 'the hard head', 'the dougie', 'the jerk', and 'the wobble'. But each of us have our styles of dancing. And as females, we're more exotic in the hip shaking and gyrating expertise than the males are-I believe it's the same on this planet as well as mine."

"I don't know..."

"Better me than our friend, Bumblebee," Starfire said. "She'll teach you everything related to the shaking of ass-including the 'twerking'. She taught me once..."

"You can _twerk_, Star?" Cyborg said in disbelief, as well as a little interest.

"Yes, but I do not think performing it right now would be appropriate," Starfire said, avoding Robin's wide and curious eyes.

Raven gulped, closing her book. She looked at the time, then at Cyborg. "When's the party?"

"Tomorrow," Cyborg said.

Raven's teeth gritted, but she fought back a snarl as she looked at Starfire. "Looks like we're...going...to..." Starfire's eyes brightened as she waited on her dark friend to finish. Raven hissed, "_the mall_."

"Eeeee!" Starfire squealed, yanking Raven out of Beast Boy's grip and flew out the Ops; Raven had just enough time to look back at Beast Boy, who's arms were still extended and had a confused/slightly disappointed look on his face.

* * *

The girls had ran into Terra at the mall, which of course brightened Starfire's spirits even _more_ (Raven didn't know that was even possible); she pulled the blonde along so the three could do the shopping together. Terra had gotten an invitation to the party too (hers by Aqualad personally through a very giggly transmission between the two) and was glad that Starfire was there to help her pick out something. She was almost as clueless as Raven when it came to this stuff, but she was more eager about it.

Raven sighed as she looked through the rack of clothes. Occasionally, Starfire would give her a look of approval or disapproval, depending on what Raven showed her.

_What am I getting myself into..._Raven thought, then her communicator buzzed. She took it out of her pocket to hold it up to her face, answering the transmission.

_"Hey, beautiful!"_ Beast Boy's green face came into her vision, and she felt a little better.

"What?" she greeted back flatly.

_"Oh wow, you sound like you're having sooooo much fun,"_ Beast Boy said with sarcasm.

"Hoooow could you tell?" Raven answered in the same sarcastic tone, and he laughed.

_"Well this **was** your idea..."_

Raven gave him a look before she sighed. "I just...didn't know that this would be so complicated. You're lucky you're a guy."

_"Totally. Because if I was a girl, I'd **totally** be lesbian for you."_

Raven cracked a smile. "You're an idiot."

Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin. _"I know."_

"Who's Raven talking to?" Terra asked Starfire as they looked through a rack of dresses.

"Beast Boy, of course," Starfire said with a giggle. "They're together, didn't you know?"

"Aqualad told me," Terra said with a smile. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

"What're you guys doing?" Raven asked him.

_"Nothing much. Just hanging around, waiting for you guys to get back."_ Beast Boy started to pout._ "I miss you."_

"I've only been gone for an hour and a half."

Beast Boy pretended to sniff, then he morphed into a small puppy.

Raven grinned. _He was so adorable. _"We'll be back soon. A couple more hours won't kill you."

Beast Boy morphed back to answer her. He placed a hand on his forehead and said all sappy and dramatic, "_I don't know how I'll be able to deal. For I miss my dearest Raven...my love...where art thou, my beloved? But soft! What light through yonder window breaks wind!_" He finished, breaking into hysterics.

The empath rolled her eyes.

_"Get it? Cuz-"_

"Yes, I get it," Raven interjected, and Beast Boy snickered a few times more. "See you later."

_"See ya."_

She ended the transmission, closing her communicator shut.

TT

"Raven!" Beast Boy sighed over blissfully, his arms extended wide as the girls got out of the T-Car; Cyborg had picked them up.

"Hi," Raven said, walking towards him, and he hugged her, picking her up off the ground. She returned his embrace-slightly awkwardly since she had to move her arms up after dropping her shopping bags-and in truth, she had missed him a little.

Beast Boy set her down. "So what didja get?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow," Raven said, picking her bags up again.

"Even Raven won't show me what she has gotten," Starfire said, following her teammates back inside the house with a pout. "We saw Terra though!"

"You did?" said Beast Boy. "So she's comin' too?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet. She can ride with us." The green teen looked up at Cyborg. "How are we goin'? T-Car or T-Ship?"

"T-Ship-it's faster," Cyborg said. "But since Terra's comin', she's gonna have to share a compartment or-"

"She can take mine!" Starfire offered. "I believe I can fit in boyfriend Robin's compartment. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Of course he won't..." Raven muttered, and Beast Boy snickered.

Starfire gave them a playful look.

TT

The day that followed, the Titans spent most of their time in their rooms to get ready. If they took the T-Car to Steel City, it would take almost an entire day without making any pitstops. Since they were taking the T-Ship, it would take approximately 4 hours and 56 minutes; at full speed, it might take half the time, or maybe even less.

Cyborg didn't want to test that idea out, even though Beast Boy strongly suggested it.

The party was going to start at 8, so they were going to leave around 3.

_Knock knock knock_

_"Raven!" _came Starfire's voice from the other side. "_Do you require the assistance with your hair_?"

Raven walked over to her door, still brushing her teeth. The door slid open.

"No, I'm fine," she said as clearly as she could while brushing still.

Starfire noted that her friend was wearing large hot rollers in her hair and grinned. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later on then!" She flew off happily and Raven's door slid closed once again.

Raven went to go spit, and she sighed. She was going to get ready all by herself. Reaching forward, she opened her mirror, revealing her secret stash of makeup that she had bought on the slick side today; this was also mixed with the makeup that Starfire had gotten her for her birthday.

And she was finally going to put them to use, besides the eyeliner.

After the ten minutes that passed, she removed the hot rollers from her hair, each one slowly, and her loose curls slung free. At first, the curls were everywhere, so she took a comb and gently brushed through her purple tresses; once she got her hair the way she wanted, she began with the makeup. She started with the eyeliner, making it thicker to look like the cat eye look. Then, she applied dark blue smokey eyeshadow, not really paying attention to how she was looking until she put the makeup down.

_Wow..._she thought. _I actually...look..._

She smiled a little, then frowned when she looked at her lip options. Hesitantly, she picked up a silvery glitter gloss tube and unscrewed the handle, applying it to her lips.

_I...guess this isn't so bad..._Raven thought after looking at herself again. She retreated back to her room to get out her outfit.

First, she put on a short-sleeved, navy off-the-shoulder top; it had a graphic design of a white skull and crossbones displayed on the right breast and slanting down towards the left. Then, she put on high-waisted black jean shorts, tucking the shirt in and zipping the shorts up, closing it snug with the button. Her shoes were a mixture of what Starfire likes and what Raven likes-heels and sneakers; they were multicolored black and navy(with some grey) suede wedge sneakers. After putting on her black socks, she put the shoes on, and stood up.

She strapped on her black bracelet and watch, mood ring and necklace, then checked the time.

_2:59 p.m._

_Just in time! _Raven thought, grabbing her gothic satin handbag with black skulls on it and teleported through the floor.

The other four Titans turned around as they saw a big black raven appear, disappearing to reveal Raven herself.

"Sorry, am I late?" Raven asked, looking up from the ground. She then realized that everyone was staring at her, and she took a step back. "What?"

"Raven..." Beast Boy broke the silence first. He was wearing a blue cap, a blue graphic shirt, dark jeans, and blue and black hightop nikes. The shirt used to be long-sleeved, up until Beast Boy had cut the sleeves off, and you could see the black muscle tee he wore underneath. "You look..."

"Absolutely stunning!" Starfire cheered. Her red hair was straightened and sleeky, curled at the ends. She had on lavender eyeshadow, black eyeliner, a little blush, and pink lipstick. Like Raven, she had natural full eyelashes, so she doesn't use mascara much. She was wearing a lavender tube top that was backless and flared at the end, distressed white jean shorts that stopped at midthigh, and white gladiator sandals. On her wrist she had on a gold bracelet. Her nails were painted to match her top and makeup.

Robin was wearing a black and purple plaid shirt (to match Starfire of course), black skinny jeans, and purple sneakers. Cyborg was wearing a graphic grey tee, jeans, and grey sneakers, as well as his holograph rings on.

It surprised Raven when Terra came out from behind the T-Ship. Her hair was in crinkle curls, and her makeup was light-silver and sky blue (the eyeshadow to be specific, with dark blue eyeliner), her lips a clear glossy color. She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue cardigan, a white tube top underneath with a graphic sky blue flower on it, matching flirty skirt, and velvet ankle boots. She had on silver and sky blue beaded bracelets on each arm.

The blonde smiled at her, and Raven smiled back slightly in return.

Beast Boy caught her off guard, coming into her vision and scooped her up in his arms, giving her a full kiss on the mouth.

"Ooooh," Starfire said, she and Terra giggling as Raven's lips were free.

"We should, um...get going," Raven said, almost stumbling to her T-Ship compartment. She could feel Beast Boy's smugness, and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Looks like we're sharing a compartment," Robin said to Starfire. "I think we're both thin enough to fit." His girlfriend giggled as he held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" said Starfire, and as they walked around to the front of the T-Ship, she lowered her voice to whisper in his ear. "Robin? If I can't fit properly, then can I sit in your lap?"

"What did I say about asking?" Robin said, kissing her cheek with an amused chuckle. "I'm sure we'll manage but...yeah." He blushed a little. "You can...sit in my lap."

"Glorious!"

* * *

"Party's heeeeeeere!" Starfire and Terra announced as they walked in Titans East Tower first, Raven in tow unwillingly. The boys came in after them, laughing at the look on Raven's face.

They had came just in time, because it looked like the party was just getting started. Almost all of the Titans they knew and love where there, shooting them waves and smiles. Among these people included Pantha, Kid Flash and Jinx (who were color coordinating well-black and pink-and Kid Flash was maskless), and Red Star. In total, there were almost fifty people there.

"Hey, guys!" said Aqualad, looking dashing as always in his blue v-neck, jeans, and matching sneakers. Speedy lifted up a hand to wave, cup in hand, wearing a yellow graphic tee, jeans, and red converse. Mas y Menos, matching each other, greeted them all and kissed Starfire's hands. Bumblebee was at the DJ Booth-DJ-ing away with a big smile on her face; she was wearing a cropped black leather jacket, a cute grey top that only hugged her at the hips, dark shorts, and air force ones. Her hair was in long loose curls, and her makeup matched her outfit.

"Hey, B!" Cyborg called, and he was already making his way over to her.

Aqualad and Speedy greeted and hugged the rest of the Titans (Aqualad making the girls blush still, especially Terra).

"So!" Starfire said to Speedy, her arm draping over his shoulder. "Found Mrs. Right yet?"

"No, not yet!" Speedy said back. "Still lookin'..."

Beast Boy was dancing where he was standing, itching to get to the dancefloor, and Raven and Robin stood on either side of him. Robin was bobbing his head occasionally, and Raven just stood their awkwardly, feeling out of place.

"You guys!" said a familiar voice, and the Titans looked up. Coming in their direction was the short, pixie-like, pink-haired Kole. She looked really pretty in her neon blue tube dress that flared at the hips and matching wedges. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time the Titans had seen her.

"Greetings friend from down below!" Starfire said, hugging the girl tight. "How are you? How's Gnarrk? Where is he?"

"He's fine, we're fine!" Kole said. "I convinced him to come out...took him a while." She pointed to the shy ape man, who had apparently caught Pantha's attention, and she was being very friendly to him. He looked like he was getting out of his comfort zone little by little, and this made Kole happy. "There he is with Pantha!"

A portal opened at the entrance, and Herald stepped out.

"This is it, guys! C'mon!" He gestured towards the portal, and Jericho and Argent stepped out. Herald was the Titan who could create portals and lives in his own limbo; he was a long, lanky, good looking African American young man. Jericho was the mute Titan, the quiet, musical sweetheart that everyone liked; he was blonde, currently his hair straightened than in his usual curl. They wore colors that were similar to their costumes, in graphic tees, jeans, and sneakers. Jericho was wearing a striped jacket with his outfit.

Argent was the gothic, New Zealander cutie; like Raven, she was grey skinned and had a dark personality. Her eyes, though, were ruby red as well as the bangs that framed her face. The rest of her hair was black, now longer and cascaded down her back with more red streaks in it; she was wearing an off-the-shoulder, cropped black and red striped shirt, with a black cami underneath-showing off a little stomach-matching skirt, ripped stockings, and black boots.

Herald and Jericho were best friends, and Herald was the only one who could fully communicate with Jericho, using sign language or translating for others. Herald had offered to take Argent along when she looked lost while wandering down the street.

Starfire waved them over to greet them, her hips moving along to the beat.

"Who's _that?" _Speedy asked, pointing at Argent. "I've seen her somewhere..."

"She also helped us when we all joined forces to face the Brotherhood of Evil," Starfire said.

"Oh yeah!" Speedy remembered, and he took a sip of his punch. "Hmm..."

"Hi!" Kole greeted, hugging each of them, and got pleasant greetings from Herald and Argent in return. She hugged Jericho last, making him smile and blush. "How are you, Jericho?"

Jericho smiled down at her, giving her a thumbs up. He then gestured towards her as if to say, _And yourself?_

"I'm fine, thank you," Kole said, her smile a little shy as she played with a strand of her hair.

Jericho looked around, his eyes taking in the party goers. Kole, if it wasn't obvious, had a little thing for him, and she was curious to know more about him.

"Here, do you have a cell phone?" Kole asked him, taking out hers.

Jericho nodded, taking out his phone, and gave her a questionable look.

"I'm giving you my number," Kole explained as she did so. "That way we can communicate!"

Jericho smiled at her, and pulled one of her hands away to raise it up to his lips; Kole gasped and blushed when he kissed her hand, then blushed even more at the sweet look he gave her when he took her phone away-to put his phone number in.

Meanwhile, Mas y Menos popped up on either side of Speedy, following his gaze.

"Amigo, ve a hablar con ella!" They said. "Obtenga su agradable y ajustado aquí! Muéstrele las obras! Pregúntele a bailar!"

"Guys, you don't just walk up to a girl you barely now and-" Speedy started.

"A continuación, llegar a conocerla, idiota! Es por eso que tenemos una fiesta! Ella podría ser su derecho señora!"

Speedy sighed. "_Fine." _He walked his way over to Argent, noting himself to beat up the Spanish twins if their advice didn't work. He wasn't jumping to conclusions or anything, but she _was _pretty good looking, and she had a nice accent that a guy could become attuned to.

"Hey!" He called out to her, now approaching her at the punch table.

Argent turned around, looking up at him in surprise. "Oh, hello there." She gave him a kind smile.

"I'm Speedy," he said, outstretching his hand.

Argent shook it. "Argent. Pleasure to meet you."

"So, this is your first time coming here to Steel City?" Speedy asked, refilling his punch.

"Yes. I don't come to America often, so it's nice to see all of the Titans together," Argent said. "Are you the host of this party?"

"One of them," Speedy said, smiling at her.

Argent felt an odd, weak feeling in her knees as she returned it. "I see...Well, nice place you have here."

"Thanks. Cyborg helped us build it," Speedy said, taking a sip of his punch. Argent did the same with hers. "What're you into? You a dancing type of gal?"

"Oooooh," Argent giggled, and he laughed with her, "I see where this is going. You're trying to ask me to dance, aren't you?"

Speedy loved how she said "dance." It almost sounded British, but he didn't know the difference.

"Can I take it as a yes?" Speedy asked, holding out his hand.

"Hmm..." Argent studied his hand before putting down her punch. "Alright." She took his hand, their entwined fingers still uplifted as he guided her to the dance floor.

"Friends, join me on the dance floor!" Starfire begged, pulling everyone she knew and love as much as she could (including Robin, Raven, Terra, Beast Boy, Aqualad, etc.)

Raven tugged her arm back.

"C'mon, Rae!" said Beast Boy, still shaking his shoulders and jabbing his thumbs back and forth. "Dance with me!"

"Not now," Raven said.

"Pleeeeease!" He tugged on her hand with gentle force.

"I'll...I'll catch up in a minute," Raven reassured him. "You go."

She watched him leave her side reluctantly, but cheered right back up when Starfire pulled him to the center with her and they danced; Raven walked towards a table where there was no one, occasionally looking back (now Starfire was sandwiched between him and Robin, their laughter and silliness going unnoticable), and she sat down. She rested her chin on her fist, watching her friends have fun. Cyborg and Bumblebee were DJ-ing it up side by side, as well as flirting. Jericho and Kole were texting each other, Kole giggling every once in a while-they had their own table to themselves. Speedy and Argent were having a good time, and Aqualad and Terra were hitting it off pretty well too...

And Raven...was there...alone. By herself.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Raven looked up to see Jinx and Kid Flash plop down across from her.

"What're you doing, sittin' here by yourself?" Kid Flash asked her. "A pretty girl like you should be out there shaking that thang with Star and Terra." He pointed, and Raven saw Starfire and Terra giggling and shaking their hips together. Raven almost felt jealous.

Jinx rolled her eyes at "thang" but brushed it off.

"Not now, Kid Flash," Raven grumbled. "I'm not really planning on dancing..."

Kid Flash knew there was no getting to her, so he stood and stretched. "Weeeell, I don't know about you girls, but I'm heading to the dance floor!"

"No touching other girls!" Jinx warned with a playful tone.

"I'll be good," Kid Flash promised with a chuckle, and he leaned down and kissed her before disappearing into the crowd, pumping his fist.

"Why don't you go out there and dance?" Raven asked.

"Because I'm gonna hang out with you for a while," Jinx said with a smile. "Besides, Kid can survive without me for a few minutes."

Raven smiled back.

* * *

**So...:)**

**We got:**

**Beast Boy and Raven**

**Robin and Starfire**

**Cyborg and Bumblebee**

**Aqualad and Terra**

**Some future Jericho and Kole perhaps and...Speedy and Argent?**

**Betcha didn't see that one comin', didja?**

**;)**

**I don't want Herald to be alone, c'mon! You got best friends in here! I can't let one best friend be a random wingman...**

**I'll think about some more characters.**

**And...spoiler alert...**

**Anybody like BlackX? (Y'know, Red X and Blackfire)**

**Just wondering...hehe xD**


	11. Wrappin' It Up

**Alright, RobStar fans-for those of you who freaked out over the BlackX thing-**

**Fair reminder that while Robin is still himself, Jason Todd (as everyone is just putting out, and I'm going along with it for the hell of it) is gonna be Red X. Robin's not gonna cheat-oh no. No, no, no, no, _no. _**

**Anyways, enjoy part 2 of the partaaay xD. Pretty much the last part-because I've got more ideas and um, yeah-they're AWESOME and I NEED to get started on them!**

**Enjoy the next chapter, everyone :)**

* * *

Eventually Jinx left to go join her boyfriend on the dance floor. Raven didn't mind being alone again. In a _way. _Of course, she was used to being alone all the time. But seeing Beast Boy and her friends smile and laugh without her...didn't feel so satisfying. And Beast Boy dancing with Terra wasn't making things better either. Her hand tightened around her cup; she wasn't liking this. _Beast Boy better keep his hands to himself or else..._

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

Raven had barely been paying attention anymore, sulking away, but when she did, she could barely see him; her curiosity building, she stood up to get a better view. It turned out that everyone was circled around Beast Boy-he was in the spotlight. Her feet continued to carry her forward, weaving through the crowd. She completely forgot about her drink.

By the time she made it to the front, she found herself standing next to Starfire...

And right when Robin jumped in the circle from nowhere, dancing too-in the middle with Beast Boy.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Robin! Go Beast Boy! Go Robin!" The crowd cheered, and Raven couldn't help but clap and smile. Starfire was cheering and chanting, clapping her hands, and shaking her hips to the hypnotic beat that Beast Boy and Robin were dancing to. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Beast Boy caught Raven's eyes and he smiled wide. He popped and locked, coming up and down from the floor. Once he made it to the floor, he started breakdancing, and Robin was making the crowd-or the girls preferably-go wild when he started with his dougie. Beast Boy caught on, and he slid up from the floor, waving his hips suggestively, and started his dougie too.

Robin, still dougieing, waved Cyborg over, then beckoned Starfire and Raven to join in too. Cyborg was quick to get in the middle with his dougie, and Starfire joined in as well with her feminine flare.

While her teammates kept beckoning her, Raven just shook her head. She was about to turn around when Aqualad and Speedy pushed her into the middle.

"'Aaaaye!" the crowd cheered with enthusiasm.

_Oh no, _Raven thought in panic. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

_"_C'mon, Rae!" Beast Boy yelled over the uproar, still doing his thing. Raven was trapped; her teammates weren't gonna let her go anywhere. They were all urging her, almost surrounding her.

"We gotcha!" Cyborg said next.

"C'mon, Raven!" said Robin. "_I'm_ dancing!"

"Please!" Starfire begged, getting into her dougie, all smiles and giggles.

Raven gulped. She looked into Beast Boy's pleading eyes, then into each one of her teammates, and the crowd around them; Terra was in the front, giving her a big smile and thumbs up.

_Better...get this over with, _Raven thought. She gave her friends a forced smile and nod; Starfire was next to her, giving her the signal to follow her lead. She leaned from side to side, waving her hands, and Raven followed suite. Eventually, she got it, and the rest of the Titans moved in the same directions as Starfire and Raven were going. Beast Boy was on Raven's other side, and Robin was on Starfire's. Cyborg was in the back, but he towered over all of them.

Raven found herself giggling and actually having fun. She even did her own dance, twisting her hips, waving her arms; it took her a while before she was more out there, doing more traveling with her feet. The crowd just kept urging them on. Together. The Teen Titans. Front and center.

The song changed, the crowd whooped and hollered, and the circle merged back to normal again.

Raven gasped, throwing her hair back.

"See?!" Beast Boy said, grasping her hands. "I_ told_ you! You're amazing!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Care to dance some more?"

Raven's mouth felt dry. "W-With you?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Why not?" He started dancing, stepping from side to side as he shimmied and gyrated. Raven followed in tow, holding his hand upright; now that she had danced, she felt more comfortable with it. Especially with him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw the way Robin and Starfire were now dancing; it resembled slow dancing at first-her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and their bodies moved perfectly in sync-but then Starfire turned around and began dancing..._on _Robin. Her arm was now around the back of his neck, her butt sliding and grinding into his groin. His hands were on her hips, and often running down her stomach. They both had smiles on their faces, and occasionally kissed each other.

Starfire caught Raven's eye and winked.

Raven gulped. She felt afraid to turn around.

But on the _other_ hand...

"Beast Boy, I want to...try something," she said in his ear.

Beast Boy's eyes shined with curiosity. "Really? What?"

Raven bit her lip; she never danced like this before. Standing in the middle of the floor wasn't the best idea. She grabbed his hand and made their way towards the back, were the lights were a little dimmer, and away from the majority of the Titans.

She positioned Beast Boy in front of her before she turned around.

"_Ooooohhh_!" Beast Boy said, now getting it. He knew she was nervous, and he felt her jump a little when he put his hands on her hips from behind. He said in her ear, "I'm kinda new to this too, so let's start off slow."

"Good idea," Raven agreed. She started swaying her hips like Starfire had showed her, starting off shyly, but slowly getting into the rhythm. Beast Boy focused on the beat of the music and the movement of Raven's hips.

As the song progressed, the space between the lower halves of their bodies closed-up until her butt barely grazed against his groin. Raven was completely fine with this; she wasn't ready for her butt to be rubbing all up against his crotch just yet. That would already give Cyborg ideas.

Beast Boy was glad that she was starting to unravel, and that she was trying things that she'd never do on a normal day. Raven turned around, causing Beast Boy to pull her close abruptly by her actions. The two laughed, and Beast Boy pecked her lips.

"I must say...you're not _too _shabby," Raven said, lacing their fingers together; now they were doing some salsa-like dance that was a little goofy.

"You're not so bad yourself," Beast Boy said, twirling her around and bringing her back to him. His ears perked up at her adorable giggle. "You know...this is starting to be the highlight of my night."

"What is?"

The music changed, turning into a slow song.

"Alriiiiight," said Cyborg into the microphone at the DJ table.

"Everyone grab a partner. We're gonna slooooow things dooown," said Bumblebee.

Beast Boy pulled Raven even closer, and her eyes drooped a little.

"Us dancing together," he said with a toothy grin.

"Mmm," Raven said. A smile played along the corners of her mouth. "I...guess I have to agree with you on that."

"Sweet." He twirled her around again. As soon as she was close enough to his face, her eyes narrowed at him. "What?"

"I didn't like you dancing with Terra though," she said.

"We weren't even touching!" Beast Boy protested.

"Still. I just...got jealous because..." Raven looked down at their feet. "It was her and not me." She cut Beast Boy off when he opened his mouth again. "And yeah, I know, if I had been out there with you in the beginning..."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, Rae..."

"Then what _were_ you going to say, Gar?"

Beast Boy gulped. She nearly said his whole name. His whole _real _name. He could tell that she was annoyed now.

"No matter how many girls I dance with, _none_ of them will ever compare to you. Okay? _None. _And the only girls I've danced with were Terra and Starfire. You're not angry with me for dancing with Starfire, are you?"

Raven was quiet. "...That's different. You never had anything with her and..."

Beast Boy chuckled, and Raven blushed in embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

Raven made a face. "Glad I amuse you."

"How do you think I felt when you used to emo-flirt with Goth Boy?"

Raven blushed again. "...That's different too."

"Uh huh."

"What? I haven't seen him in...two years I think?"

Beast Boy shook his head, his lips pursed.

The two stayed quiet as they continued to sway; Raven buried her face in his shoulder. She sighed in contentment as she felt his hands trail up and down her upper back in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Raven sighed.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. Why do you think that something is wrong?"

Beast Boy shook his head, his lips brushing against her hair. "Nothing. Nothing."

"So, Bee," Cyborg was saying; the two were sashaying from side to side, almost in a goofy manner, their cheeks pressed together and faced towards the crowd; their fingers were laced and arms were in the appropriate places for the time being.

"So, Sparky," Bumblebee responded.

"I've been thinkin'," he continued, pulling away to look at her.

"'Bout what?"

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while, actually," Cyborg said. "Ya know, we've known each other for a while and...-"

"Is this turning into one of those 'I like you, wanna be my girl?' speeches?" Bumblebee guessed.

Cyborg's eyes popped wide. "How'd you know?"

"Do you think I know nothing? Haven't I told you who I live with?" Bumblebee said with a short giggle. She breathed in through her nose, then exhaled, "Yes."

Cyborg smiled. "Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Cyborg looked smug. "Well alriiiiight."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and they continued to sway, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face either.

TT

After many more dances and drinks, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were ready to go for the night. They said their goodbyes (which took a good thirty minutes) before they could finally leave and head outside to the T-Ship.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy yawned.

"Like..." Cyborg yawned too, checking the watch in his arm after finally taking off his holograph rings. "2:37...in the morning." He groaned. _Don't feel like drivin'...might as well put the T-Ship on autopilot..._

Robin turned around to see a floating Starfire and Raven carrying Terra.

"Uh...Terra?" he said.

"Can't feel...my legs," Terra giggled breathlessly. Starfire helped Terra into her compartment, then went to go join Robin in his.

Raven sighed in exhaustion, sliding into her own compartment; as she got comfortable, slumping down, she figured that maybe a good nap was in order...

Her compartment door swung upwards, and she opened her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked Beast Boy as he slid in, closing the door behind him. Now she felt squished.

"Figured I'd crash here," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and he snuggled his head in her shoulder.

"I might be able to like that...if I was able to breathe."

Beast Boy pouted before he got an idea. "Okay." He then morphed into a little puppy, climbing into her lap. He looked up at her face, licking her hand.

Raven sighed again. "I guess...that would be better." She stroked his fur, and he snuggled his head into her more, closing his eyes. She yawned, resting her head against her seat.

_This was a long night...but it was worth it._

And just when Raven got comfortable, she was hit with a strong wave of emotions.

"'AYE, YOU TWO! I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YA'LL GETTIN' FRISKY IN THE FRONT!"

"...Sorry, Cyborg."

"Sorry, friend!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and she felt herself go under in peace.


	12. An Unexpected Turn In Events

**Remember what I said about the story getting good? Well, I think this chapter and the chapters to come explain for themselves! Not giving anything away, not giving anything away, no matter how much I want to...**

**Also, heads up-speeding up the time a little bit, here.**

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains of Robin's bedroom. The Titans had made it back at sunrise, and immediately poured themselves into bed.

Starfire, who was being spooned by Robin, woke up first. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy; she looked over at the clock on the bedside table, barely moving her head. She was able to read through her squinted eyelids: _9:18 a.m. _She groaned inwardly. Sleeping in wasn't always so wise when you were a hero or heroine-better be wide awake and ready and alert than sorry.

But she _really _didn't want to get up. She was comfortable, and slightly stiff from dancing the previous night.

A black forcefield appeared, then faded into the ground as the empath entered the room. Raven pressed her fist up to her mouth and yawned. Her hair was all over the place, and she was wearing a royal blue t-shirt with black plaid pajama pants.

"Hello, friend!" Starfire whispered as softly as she could with enthusiasm.

Raven waved. "Do you feel like making breakfast?" She whispered back.

Starfire nodded. The boys always cooked; now the girls could for once. She had read some earth cook books in her spare time, and figured this would be a good chance to try them out now. Raven, Starfire thought, had probably read all the cook books known to man by now. The end of the world thing did not turn out well when it came to Raven's cooking. Hell, they were both horrible.

However, the Tamaranian believes that improvement is in order. She has learned many cooking skills and recipes from Robin, had she not?

"Give me a moment, please," Starfire suggested, and Raven nodded before leaving the way she came silently.

Carefully, Starfire slid out of Robin's grip and floated out of bed. Seeing that she hadn't wakened him, she tiptoed over to his dresser; cooking in just her bra and underwear probably wouldn't be so appropriate in front of her (male) teammates, with the acception of Robin of course. She wouldn't mind that, but this was a whole different story. Opening the right drawer, she pulled out his green and red plaid boxers and put them on; then, she came across a grey tee and shrugged it on too.

Starfire floated back over to the bed, and she leaned down, gently placing a soft kiss on his forehead. And just when she got up to leave, she felt his hand enclose around her wrist.

"Star...what'reyoudoin'?" Robin slurred, his face half-buried in his pillow. "Comebacktobed..."

"I have to go-_oh!" _Starfire began right before his arms constricted around her and pulled her down onto him, her back against his front. This was abrupt.

"No..." Robin said.

"No?" Starfire ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nuh uh." Robin hugged her tighter, more awake now. "_Mine_."

Starfire smiled.

"Please, Robin. Let me go just this once. I have to make the breakfast with Raven."

Robin fought a shudder. "Um...you sure about that?"

Starfire caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You won't be disappointed. Rest. You and our male teammates always do the cooking, which is not exactly customary on my planet nor yours."

"But Starfire-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Taking his dazed expression as an opportunity, she leaned in to kiss him again; once she was a breath away, and he was waiting for it, she zoomed out of his room.

"Tease!" Robin accused, and he heard Starfire giggle after his door slid closed.

TT

Cyborg and Beast Boy woke up to the smell of waffles, pancakes, strawberries, blueberries, smoked sausages, eggs, and biscuits. They met Robin halfway down to the Ops.

"Hang on a sec..." said Beast Boy. "If_ you're_ not cookin'," he pointed to Cyborg, "and _you're_ not cookin'," he pointed to Robin, "and _I'm_ not cookin'," he pointed to himself, "then who the hell is?"

"Uh..." Robin said, looking the other way, speeding up his walk.

Before Cyborg or Beast Boy could start protesting, the Ops doors slid open.

And the boys' mouths _dropped._

Starfire, Raven, and Terra-who had stayed the night, wearing a graphic black tank top and yellow shorts with her hair piled up on her head-were now piling the breakfast on separate plates, steam coming from every food. By the food were four acapulco pitchers filled with milk, orange juice, apple juice, and grape juice.

"Am I dreaming?" Cyborg said, his mouth watering.

"Or did the girls actually cook something..." said Beast Boy.

"_Edible_?" Robin finished.

"Wow. Girls love hearing that," Raven deadpanned, mirroring Starfire and Terra, taking off her apron. Starfire put them away.

"Please, come eat!" Starfire pleaded, coming back, her hands clasping together.

"Yeah. We worked our asses off," said Terra, pushing the boys in the kitchen. "So you're _gonna_ eat this food."

After preparing their breakfast, the six Titans sat at the kitchen table together.

"May I just say..." said Cyborg after the first chews. "that this-is fucking-_awesome_!"

"Agreed!" said Robin and Beast Boy, BB with more enthusiasm.

"Good job, Star," Robin said, leaning over and kissed her cheek. "All three of you," he nodded to Raven and Terra.

"Thanks," the three girls said, Starfire more giggly.

"So, uh...now that the party is over..." Beast Boy said. "I guess we're back to tracking down Slade, huh?"

All the Titans looked at their leader for confirmation.

Robin nodded, now all serious, and Beast Boy and Starfire sighed. "Right, Beast Boy. Slade hasn't showed his face in a while. If time prevails, then I'll just assume for the worst. The more lack he shows, the more I'll infer that things are getting worse. We need to be ready when he strikes."

"We'll always be ready, Rob," said Cyborg, and Terra fidgeted uncomfortably. Robin caught that.

"I owe that Kitten a punch in the gut," Starfire growled.

"Malchior better not show his face again," Raven muttered.

"I dare Cheshire to come at me again..." Beast Boy grumbled.

"And Johnny thinks he's so badass 'cuz he's got a big gun and an army behind him," Cyborg said to himself.

Robin's stare was still on Terra.

"What?" she said.

Robin's eyes flickered in Raven's direction, his eyebrow arched. Raven looked at Terra, her senses reaching out to the blonde's for the unfamiliar. There was none. She shook her head at him, and he nodded.

"Something on your mind?" Robin asked.

Terra bit her lip. "Maybe...I don't know..."

"Just spit it out," Raven retorted.

"I don't know! I just...don't feel safe anymore," Terra said. "I mean, no one's safe-but when I'm back at my apartment, all alone at night..." She shuddered. "It would be so easy for him to snatch me up..."

"Good point," Robin said. "Slade can have anything up his sleeve, and I bet whatever he's planning includes you and maybe me. We'll have to be on guard for anything. Do you feel more comfortable here?"

"I'm not alone so...yeah. Why?"

Robin exchanged glances with each of his teammates, their reactions shocked and braced themselves for what he was about to offer.

"How would you feel about rejoining the team?" he said.

"Like, not be an Honorary Titan anymore? An actual Teen Titan and live here again?" Terra clarified.

Robin nodded. "Take it or leave it. We could use your help around here."

Terra smiled, and she and Beast Boy looked at each other, smug smiles on their faces and said at the exact same time:

"_Duuuuuude_."

Raven sighed quietly. _Great, _she thought sarcastically. Then her thoughts turned smug too. _Maybe at training practice, I get to break her in..._

"Friend Raven? Why are you having that smirk of evil on your face? It's...'just plain freaky'."

Raven giggled darkly.

TT

Months passed, and there still was no sign of Slade. Robin was getting angsty. Every time a call for trouble went out, the boy wonder went paranoid; Starfire was getting concerned, noticing her boyfriend's lack of sleep and kindness. He was turning into...well...not _her Robin! _

"I fear that our relationship might be ending if he keeps distancing himself from me!" Starfire sobbed into Raven's shoulder one day. "I h-have the neg-glected feeling!"

"It's okay, Starfire," Raven tried to reassure her. "You know how he gets. I know you're craving for his attention but-"

"You have to let him go through this annoying phase," Terra had said next, rubbing her shoulder, and Raven nodded in agreement. "I think he's oblivious, and he just wants the world to be safe and rid of the asshole."

"I won't let him tear himself up like this!" Starfire wailed, and Raven winced at the volume. "I just...I just c-can't..." She whispered. "I love him too much to loose him like this..."

Robin and Starfire's emotions were affecting Raven, nearly giving her headaches every day. Forced to feel Starfire's loneliness and Robin's bitterness, Raven soon became a big ball of stress. On a cloudy Thursday, she excused herself to her room, and Beast Boy soon followed after her in concern.

Ever since Robin and Starfire started to drift apart, the sunny days became cloudy and cold.

"This...is _killing _me!" Raven hissed, rubbing her temples as she walked into her room. She turned around as Beast Boy came in, and the door slid closed behind him. "Robin and Starfire need to get a hold of themselves or my brain is going to _explode!"_

"Easy, easy," Beast Boy said, grasping her shoulders. "What's up?"

"Beast Boy, it's their emotions," Raven explained, doing hand gestures in front of herself. "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when everything's mixed up? If they end up breaking _up_ I will end up breaking _them_. We can't let this happen." She huffed and crossed her arms. "They're too good for each other to break up because of Robin's stupidity. What if they do?" She looked up into his eyes. "What if it destroys this team?"

"Raven, you're taking this waaaaaay out of hand," Beast Boy said, waving his arms back and forth. "All we have to do is come up with a plan."

"What plan?" Raven sat down on her bed.

Beast Boy sighed. "Well," he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Maybe...we can bring the old Robin back. Somehow."

"Like...?" When Beast Boy gave her a look, she said, "What? I'm not good at playing cupid."

He chuckled. "Anyway, we gotta...Huh." He rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Maybe if Cyborg and I got to talking to him, and manage to get him relaxed...?"

"That could work," Raven agreed. "Or we could hope that a situation occurs where Robin gets worried about Starfire."

Beast Boy shrugged. "That could work for Plan B." He pecked her lips. "I'll go talk to Cy." He stood up and made his way to the door, but he paused and turned on his heel. "Raven?"

Raven stood up too, walking over to him. Before Beast Boy could open his mouth, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him; and he returned the kiss slowly to make it last.

"I know," Raven said, breaking the kiss. "I love you too."

Beast Boy grinned.

"Now go. Get out of my room so I can meditate." Raven pushed him out, and Beast Boy laughed.

TT

"Okay, so remember what we have to do," Beast Boy whispered the next day, making his way down the hallway with Cyborg. "Play it cool."

"I don't know, man," said Cyborg. "If I'm getting a battle staff up my ass, I'm gonna take it out and shove it up yours."

Beast Boy made a face. "Duuude..."

The changeling shook it off when they made it to Robin's door.

"Roooobiiiiin!" Beast Boy called as he knocked. "It's me and Cy! Can we come in?"

No response.

"Oh, well-I take that as a yes," said Beast Boy, and he opened the door. Cyborg facepalmed himself and followed. "Rooooobiiiin! Where are ya, buddy?" He approached the open bathroom door and peeped in.

Robin was looking at his hair, which had grown more shaggy lately. He was in the midst of cutting it, strands of hair falling around the sink as he cut it with scissors. "What do you want?" His voice was flat. Emotionless.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed again," Cyborg commented under his breath.

Robin didn't answer.

"Hey, uh...my hair's kinda everywhere too," Beast Boy said. "Feel like giving me a new 'do when you're done?"

Robin paused, looking at Beast Boy's reflection. "Really?"

_Bingo, _Beast Boy thought.

"Yeah, totally!" said Beast Boy, sitting on the toilet.

"Um...alright. Sure," Robin said as he continued to cut his hair. "Anything you have in mind?"

"You tell me, Mr. Hair Gel."

Robin chuckled, almost silently. Beast Boy's eyes brightened when he saw Robin crack a smile.

"I haven't used hair gel in a while..." Robin started.

"Lie," Cyborg said, and Robin laughed again.

_He's cracking, _Beast Boy thought. _Gotta keep it going, get him to lay back._

"Thinking about using hair gel?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"I don't wanna go all spike-crazy, but sure," Beast Boy said. "Out of the two of us, you keep your hair up better than me. Cyborg doesn't have hair. He can't grow any."

"Hey, now," said Cyborg, and Beast Boy guffawed.

The two watched Robin cut some more, occasionally talking about video games or something random, up until Robin finished up. He looked at himself, twisting his face this way and that; after rubbing some hair off himself, he brushed the rest in the garbage can.

Robin gestured for them to follow him; he led the way back into his room. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a chair and put it down in front of Beast Boy.

"Sit," he said.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy sat down with a gulp.

_Bye bye, hair, _he thought as he felt Robin fluff it with his fingers. Robin's fingers left for about ten seconds as he went back to the bathroom, returning with a white towel and an electric hair razor.

"So, uh...how much hair cutting are we talking?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin didn't answer.

_Great, now he's turning into dead Robin again, _Beast Boy thought.

"Beep, beep!" Cyborg said awkwardly, backing away. "Oh, would you look at that? Bumblebee's calling! Bye!" He turned around and ran out of Robin's room.

Beast Boy growled under his breath.

"What's his deal?" Robin deadpanned.

"Iono," Beast Boy said, shrugging innocently.

Robin was silent after that.

TT

"Remember to use the right amount of hair gel," Robin said, hours later, handing Beast Boy a small container of the clear gloop. "Use too much and your hair would be all hard. Some days this hairstyle could go without using the gel, so don't use it everyday. _Keep it up."_

"Right," said Beast Boy. "Uh...thanks for doing my hair and hanging out with me."

Robin nodded curtly. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, about that...um..." Beast Boy avoided to look at Robin in the mask. "What's been going on between you and Starfire nowadays?"

The uncomfort on Robin's part was undeniable. He shifted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy snapped, jabbing Robin in the chest with his index finger and advanced on his leader. He had a feeling he was going to regret it later. "You're hurting Starfire and I don't like it! Me and Cyborg are getting sick of your bullshit, and you're causing Raven to get headaches. And when Raven's involved in _your_ problem, then you_ know_ that _I've_ got a problem with it."

Even though Beast Boy couldn't see Robin's eyes, well...let's just say it was lucky he couldn't. Realizing how close he was to Robin's nose, he relaxed his balled up fists and retreated back a few steps.

"Get. _Out." _Robin's voice was deadly calm.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed back at him. "No need to tell me twice."

He left Robin's room without a word. Without speaking to Cyborg or Terra on his way to his own room, he put his hair gel on the bathroom sink and sighed heavily. His girlfriend's face appeared in his mind, and he relaxed in the slightest. He was still tense as he exited his room and headed down to Raven's.

But he paused. Her scent was leading elsewhere.

Morphing into a small puppy, he followed her scent down to the boulders outside. Her back was facing him, her legs hanging over and hovering over the sea water. He remembered how their important talks used to always occur here, and Robin and Starfire always talked on the roof.

Robin...

Beast Boy huffed, morphing back into himself and walked over to her.

Raven felt Beast Boy's annoyance and turned around as he sat down next to her.

"Wow," she said, touching the nape of his neck. "What happened?"

"Robin happened," Beast Boy said. "I look like Edward Cullen with this 'do."

"I'd say more of a Stefan Salvatore, but Starfire would most likely agree with you," Raven said. "You don't like it?"

Beast Boy nodded. "I guess. Something I have to get used to..."

"It suits you. Shorter hair is always better. Long hair always gets in the way, especially during a battle. That's why I never grew my hair out in the first place."

"But...you're growing it out now-and I think you're rockin' the 'long hair, don't care' look."

Raven rolled her eyes blut smiled a little. "Thanks."

Beast Boy looked at their reflections in the water, then up to the moon, and sighed again. He reached over and laced their fingers, bringing her hand closer to himself, and rested it on his knee.

"Robin didn't come through?" Raven asked him.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but he really _is _a dick."

"Funny."

"Seriously, Raven! Nothing's getting through to him! Even I can't get him to take me seriously when I _am_ serious. I told him off-told him how he and Starfire affect each and every one of us. He acted like he didn't care and kicked me out of his room." He looked over at her. "How's your head?"

"I'm better," Raven reassured him.

Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Good. 'Cuz I don't want you to be-"

"I'll be fine, Beast Boy. Just as long as I get some alone time, that's all..."

"Oh. Do you want to be alone then? I could go..."

"No. You stay."

Beast Boy grinned. "Good." Raven rested her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his own head up against hers. "How's Starfire holding up?"

"She's a little better, but she prefers to be left alone in her room unless there's a call for trouble. I swear, she's turning into me."

"Is...that a bad thing?"

Raven shook her head. "Hard to tell. She tries to block me out-tries to feel emotionless so she doesn't bother me. I tell her not to-because her emotions reflect on her powers, like me-but there are some differences." She sighed. "We might as well just stay out of this, Beast Boy. Let nature take its course. If we get involved, then that would mean that there will be drama in store for us." She gave his hand a little squeeze. "I don't want that."

"Me neither," Beast Boy agreed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Raven rose her head, and his lips were on hers. Her hand reached up to cradle the side of his face, making the kiss last for a little longer.

"We still shouldn't give up on him. On either of them," Raven murmured after her lips were free.

"I guess you're right..." said Beast Boy. "Robin and Starfire are our best friends. If Slade wasn't around, then Robin wouldn't be acting like this."

Raven nodded. "Exactly. We'll do what we can, but we'll just let them handle their issues on their own. If they come to us for help, we'll...we'll be there for them."

"Roger."

TT

**12:00 a.m.**

Robin was sitting in the Evidence Room, back hunched, fingers tapping on the table.

"Slade," he growled. "_Where the hell are you?"_

"Talking to oneself can sometimes lead to insanity if you don't be careful."

Robin's back, which was already stiff enough, tensed at the flat, female voice that wasn't Raven's.

"Go away, Starfire. I'm busy."

There was a pause. A long, frightening pause.

"Busy? You're _busy_?" Starfire repeated. And she had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions were everywhere, her weight had slimmed down lately, she hadn't gotten much sleep, and she was irritable and pissed off. She stormed over to where he sat, shoving all of the papers off the table.

Robin got to his feet. "What the _hell_ is_ wrong_ with you?! I needed those!"

"What's wrong with _me?! __You_ have been acting like _the ass_ for months now and I am the sick and tired of it!" Starfire shot back. "I've been waiting most patiently, and now it's doing the running on thin ice!"

"Well, so-_rry_ for wanting to keep us all safe and defeat Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, I under_stand_ that, but that's _no excuse_ for the way you have been acting towards me!" She pushed him hard in the chest, and he staggered back.

"The way I've been acting? _The way I've been acting_? What about _you_, huh? Little Miss Perfect is having trouble in paradise?!" He advanced on her.

"You _were _my paradise!"

"Were?!"

"Yes, were! As in the past tense! Do you not understand your own language?! Okay, fine! Instead of being the Robin I once knew, you are turning into a gremplork and a klorbag varblernelk!"

Robin's nostrils flared. "You will NOT talk to me like that!" He gripped her arm tight, and painfully.

"Is that an order then?!" Starfire's eyes started glowing green. "GET. YOUR HAND._ OFF_ ME!" She smacked his hand off her, and hard.

Robin winced, flexing his fingers.

"You _are _just like him," Starfire snarled. "Just. Like. Slade."

Robin's teeth gritted. "_What_?"

Starfire cursed in Tamaranian, flipping a table, and stormed out of the room.

"STARFIRE! GET BACK HERE!" Robin stormed after her, going out into the hallway. And she didn't stop. "THAT'S AN _ORDER_!"

"WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DO NOT STOP?" Starfire whirled around, still walking backwards.

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER EVER AGAIN!" Robin roared. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"I DISAGREE!" Starfire was now in tears, her eyes fading back to its normal shade of green. "You are strict and I cannot do the standing around you anymore! C-Can't you see that I l-love you?! I'm t-trying to h-help!"

A black field appeared from the floor, and Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Terra could be seen.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE IN THE WAY ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Robin blurted out, and he froze when he realized what he had just said.

The other Titans exchanged worried and shocked glances.

Starfire's breath caught in her throat.

"F-Fine," she said. "If that's what you wish...then you won't have anything to do with me anymore."

"Star, I-"

_"Don't," _Starfire hissed, and she slowly started to break down, tear after tear coming down her face.

Raven was at Starfire's side in an instant.

"C'mon, Starfire," she murmured to her, and Starfire collapsed in her arms. Raven let her black shield engulf them, teleporting them to Starfire's room and on her bed.

"Let's go, Rob," said Cyborg, pulling him down the hallway, Beast Boy mirroring his actions. Terra drifted off quietly to her own room, hand over her mouth as she held back her own tears.

"But I-" Robin stammered, and he hung his head. "No...what have I _done_?"

_NO!_

Raven let Starfire cry in her shoulder, holding the redhead by her head and neck, occasionally rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Starfire's arms were around her torso, sobbing and speaking incoherantly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," she whispered to Starfire over and over again. "You'll get through this."

"I-I-I hate him," Starfire sobbed. "I h-hate him...I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

"No, you don't, no, you don't..." Raven murmured. "You're acting out on anger. You need to calm down."

Starfire sobbed harder, if that was possible.

"You'll be okay," Raven continued to whisper. "I know you will. Be strong. It'll get better, I promise." Her gaze flickered to the window, and she gazed at the moon. Her eyes shined with tears that she didn't let shed, completely affected by Starfire's emotion.

However, one tear managed to drop on her pale cheeks.

* * *

Robin never hated himself more than he had ever done in his entire life. He lost his girlfriend. He lost the trust in his friends. He felt like he had nobody, and if he kept this up then...

Starfire was right. He _was _like Slade. The only difference between the two was that Robin was good and that he had friends.

Now he felt like he had nobody. For the next two weeks, he was silent for everything and made secret phone calls and transmissions in the middle of the night. Starfire refused to look at him, or even talk to him; their chemistry during patrols was long lost. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't talk to him either, however Robin had managed to get a few words from Beast Boy. Raven and Terra were the only ones who talked to him. Raven took some opportunities to give him soothing words when they were alone; otherwise, she ignored his presence. And Terra, who had friends turn on her before, was there for him 100%.

It still didn't help him.

On the third week, the five other Titans finally noticed Robin when he saw them coming in the garage, watching him strap his bags onto his R-Cycle.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked him.

"Personal trip," Robin answered without turning his back.

"_Now_? At a time like this?" Cyborg asked next.

"Ignoring me's easy for you guys." Robin turned around to face his team, not looking at Starfire. "So me being gone shouldn't be a problem." He decided to risk it, shooting a glance at Starfire. Starfire looked at the floor, one leg behind the other; she was arm-in-arm with Raven, leaning against her.

"Must be an important personal trip then," Raven said. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern," Robin answered as calmly and respectfully as possible, considering the fact that Beast Boy could maul him if he did so much as look at Raven the wrong way.

"Okay, so it's none of our business," Raven continued, exchanging glances with the rest of the Titans. "How long will you be gone?"

"For a while-might range to about a few weeks. A month at the most," Robin said. "You all can reach me through my communicator if Slade attacks. I won't be far, so I shouldn't take long."

The Titans exchanged glances again.

"Alright, dude...uh...wherever you're going...Bon voyage?" said Beast Boy, and Cyborg nodded.

Robin nodded curtly. "Until then. Beast Boy. Cyborg. Ladies."

He swung his leg over his R-Cycle and started it up. Before he could take off, however, Raven was standing beside him. He looked up at her, arching an eyebrow.

Raven leaned down so that they were eye to eye, gripping his shoulder.

"Wherever you're going, don't do anything reckless," Raven told him. "Just because you're leaving, that doesn't give you an excuse to run away from your problems."

Robin opened his mouth to protest. "But I'm not-"

Raven's eyes flashed a bright white.

Robin gulped. "Right. Okay. See you later, Raven."

Raven stood up straight and nodded. "See you, Robin."

Robin's grip tightened on his motorcyle and he sped out of Titans Tower. The rest of the Titans retreated back inside to whatever else they were doing, and Starfire was the last to leave.

TT

Robin calmed his breathing, pulling up into the mansion after going through the gates. He found a good parking spot in the shadows and turned the R-Cycle off. Taking his bags in hand, he walked slowly towards the front door. He needed this. He needed this break. But most importantly, he needed guidance, and he needed somebody older to talk to.

Before he could knock, the door swang open, revealing an elderly, lean man with hair balding in the back of his head. He wore a black suite, dress shoes, and a warm smile on his face.

"Richard," he sighed blissfully.

"Hi, Alfred," Robin said, and Alfred hugged him, pulling him inside. "It's been a while. How've you been?"

"I've been well. Missed you, ol' boy," Alfred said, closing the door behind him.

"I've missed you too."

"I heard that you have been...troubled," Alfred picked up Robin's bags and carried them upstairs to Robin's room. Robin followed him.

"I have," Robin replied, feeling deep guilt. "The Titans are falling apart, and it's all because of me...and I lost the girl I love to a stupid fight and my big fat mouth." He hung his head. "I don't think we can ever be together again."

"My dear boy, when love is real, it finds its way," Alfred reassured, setting Robin's bags down beside his bed. "Always."

Robin cracked a smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I-"

Alfred gave him a look.

"Shutting up now..." Robin muttured.

_"Alfred?"_ a deep voice boomed from downstairs.

"Ah, master has returned," Alfred said. "Coming in a moment!" He called out then turned to Robin. "Come." He wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders and led the way out. Robin was nervous.

They made a turn and appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Look who finally showed up, Bruce," Alfred said with a big grin, walking down the stairs with Robin.

Bruce Wayne, known by Gotham City and all superheroes as we know it as Batman, smiled a little bit. His attire was relaxed but formal, his hair greying on the sides. Despite being 40, he was in very good shape.

Robin slowly approached his mentor, his father.

And there was a long silence before Bruce finally spoke.

"Welcome home," he said, and he and Robin embraced.

"Glad to be home," Robin breathed.


	13. X Marks The Spot

**Whelp, now Robin and Starfire are broken up, so Robin goes to Gotham City and decides to stay with Batman for a while; he's gonna do a lot of self-checking.**

**But don't worry! He's still gonna make his appearances!**

**As for the RobStar fans, I know you're upset-I am too...RobStar is a big part of this story, as well as the BBRae. They're like two halves of a whole. This is a double-pairing story. But unfortunately, Fanfiction only allows one pairing at a time...**

**And I repect that. Because this has more BBRae in it. (It _is_ listed under Beast Boy and Raven is it not? xD)**

**Anyways, that's all. :)**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

_Knock knock knock_

Raven sensed who it was, sighing as she sat up straighter in bed, book still open in her lap.

"Come in, Starfire," she said.

Starfire came in, and the door slid closed behind her. Since Robin's departure, she was becoming more anti-Starfire by the second. Currently, she was wearing a black and white plaid shirt that was a little too big for her (okay, a lot), and baggy black pants. Her hair was tangled, and her bangs hung in her face to try to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Of course, everyone could see through her, but didn't bother to say anything about it.

Unless you were Raven, of course. Then you'll tell her straight that-

"You look terrible."

Starfire made a face, her smile sarcastic. "I feel terrible, thanks so much for doing the asking." She plopped herself down next to Raven.

Raven closed her book and sighed. "Starfire..."

"Please, let's not talk about..." Starfire took a deep breath. "_Him."_

"Fine. We won't talk about him." Raven and Starfire had made a little thing between them to not talk about Robin. It savored Starfire's tears. "Why're you here?"

"Our friends are playing the video games and eating," Starfire explained. "I am in no mood for playing the video games nor eating."

"Starfire, you're already thin enough as it is. You need to eat."

"I am not hungry."

Raven placed her book on her bedside table. "And I'm not taking your shit." She yanked Starfire to her feet, grabbing her hand, and led the way out her room.

"Raveeeen," Starfire whined. "I do not wish to-"

"You've been telling me that ever since _he _left," Raven growled. "I'm not buying it. You're going to eat."

"But-"

Raven stopped walking abruptly, turning on Starfire, and let her demon eyes come out. Starfire cowered back.

"Well, would you hear my nine stomachs growling?" Starfire said as lightly as she could muster.

"Much better," Raven approved, her eyes going back to normal, and she continued to tug Starfire along.

The Ops doors opened, and the girls walked through. Apparently Cyborg and Terra were going against each other in a fighting game, and Beast Boy was whooting and chanting-alternating between sides.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, saw Raven, and smiled before looking back. He had a feeling he was gonna leave soon.

"I'll make you a sandwich," Raven muttered to Starfire, and she got out bread, deli meat, cheese, mayo, and mustard. "That okay?"

Starfire was quiet, standing there awkwardly as she watched. Making a sandwich took no time at all. Raven handed Starfire her plate, and she crossed her arms.

"Raven..." Starfire closed her eyes. "I am...so sorry."

"For what?"

"For being...a bad friend and-"

"You're going through a tough time. That's understandable."

Starfire shook her head. "That's no excuse." She put her plate down, then embraced Raven tight. "Please forgive me, Raven! I didn't mean-!"

"'S okay..." Raven rubbed Starfire's back.

"I promise I'll try to get better!"

"Will you eat?"

"Yes!"

"Will you attempt to be more like yourself?"

"Yes!" Starfire sniffed.

Raven nodded. "Good." Starfire released her, and Raven gripped her shoulders lightly. "Now go eat."

Starfire smiled. "Okay."

Raven watched her leave, crossing her arms again.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to see a man rob a woman when the opportunity comes. Every time it was at night, and the woman would look very wealthy and vulnerable. It was also up to the robber whether or not to take _just _the purse.

If you catch the drift.

And tonight was no different. A beautiful brunette woman was walking down the street, heels clicking behind her. She was wearing a tan trench coat with a hat to match, the rest of her outfit concealed. Carrying a purse confidently on her arm, her ruby red lips pulled up at the corners, she was destined to reach her destination.

Unfortunately, arms constricted around her, pulling her into the dark alley with a sharp yank; when moonlight could shine no more, she was thrown on her back on the hard, cold ground.

She gasped and whimpered, feeling a pistol graze against her nose.

"Don't move!" the man hissed, and she felt her purse being yanked from her hands. The man searched through it hungrily, finding her wallet; he smiled in the darkness, finding 5's, 10's, 20's, 50's, and a lot of 1's too.

"Heh…" He chuckled darkly. "Perfect."

All of a sudden, his body was flying backwards as someone slammed into him. A hand enclosed around his throat, keeping him up against the wall. The impact was so strong that it knocked the wind out of him, and the purse and wallet out of his hands.

"Run!" a female voice hissed, and the brunette woman ran away-sobbing-as fast as she could, grabbing her purse but also leaving her wallet. At the moment she just simply didn't care.

The robber glared as moonlight provided a dramatic lighting, recognizing the voice.

"Hey, you're that alien red head from Teen Titans!" he accused.

"Nope. Try again," the voice sneered, and the light shown across her face. A dark haired Tamaranian girl with purple eyes held a mischievous smile pulling at the corner of her lips. She was wearing a black and purple plaid shirt, and black shorts. Her feet were dirty from walking barefoot. Her physique was a little slimmer from lack of food, and her long hair was in tangles.

"You pathetic little toxin…" Blackfire said gently, tightening her grip around the robber's throat, making him wheeze. "Lemme guess. You're just a broke man, looking for a beautiful woman to feed on and cash to steal. Am I right?"

The robber didn't answer, for his windpipe was blocked from air flow. She wanted it that way on purpose.

"That's what I thought…" Blackfire continued quietly, looking at the ground. "Too bad I don't pity you." She looked back up at his now pale face, baring her teeth, and she dropped him to the ground. The robber moved no more.

Blackfire sighed, walking towards the wallet. She hadn't been in Jump City for long, and she wasn't planning on paying sister dear a visit either. After doing a few more years in prison, she was called back to the courtroom, where the judge had decided to ban her from Tamaran forever. Guards 'escorted' her to Earth, where she was forced to stay for the rest of her life. If any of the higher authorities caught her elsewhere, her next sentence would be death.

"Hmm…" said a mysterious voice. "Nice work, cutie. I never thought you'd be the hero type."

Blackfire whirled around, seeing a dark shape jump off the building, landing lightly on his feet and walking towards the light in his direction. And she had never seen this guy before. He was wearing a black bodysuit, with a red-x placed over his left pectoral muscle, a grey utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on the palms and the back of his hands, black boots with steel-holes, and a black cape with a grey interior. His mask has a white skull on it, with no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and another red X-starting on his forehead and with the point of the X ending beneath his right eye. The eyes of his mask have white reflective lens, and are outlined in black.

"Trust me, I'm no hero," Blackfire said to him.

"Well, I've been watching you for a while," he pointed out, coming closer. "You save young women like yourself from assholes like him," he jerked his head in the robber's direction, "and end up taking the money yourself. " He chuckled softly. "I must say, that's a twist I wasn't expecting."

"What are you, a stalker or something?"

"Nah, I'm just a thief looking out for number one," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Red X."

"Blackfire," the alieness replied, shaking his hand once.

"Blackfire, eh?" Red X smirked underneath his mask, and she could hear it in his voice. "You know…you remind me of that other alien Titan cutie. Any chance you two are related?"

"Older sister," Blackfire muttered, picking the wallet off the ground. She observed the cash inside it, as well as the credit and debit cards.

Red X watched her.

"May I help you with something, or do you need me to blast you out of the sky?" Blackfire said, hand lighting up.

"Go ahead. I've seen you fight," Red X said, completely relaxed, leaning up against the wall casually. "Pretty hot if you ask me."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed. "You sound familiar. Like…"

"Robin?" Red X guessed, and she nodded, arching an eyebrow. Red X laughed. "This suite used to belong to him, ya know. Up until I stole it. Seemed like he didn't need it anymore, so I thought, 'What the hell?'."

"And your voice?"

"The suit comes with a voice disguiser, so I sound more like him than I do myself."

"Clever." Blackfire slid the wallet in her butt pocket, crossing her arms. "If you claim to have been watching me for as long as I've been here, how come you never talked to me then?"

"Because you seemed distraught and upset, and I didn't want to bother you," Red X admitted. "Besides, it's not every day someone new catches my eye and I want to help them-"

"I don't need your help!" Blackfire snapped, just as the robber dragged himself off the floor. Clumsily, he raised a fist, and she swung her foot out, kicking him square in the face without tearing her gaze from Red X; the robber fell to the floor, now unconscious. "I don't need anybody's help either." She glared at him.

"If you don't need any help, then why don't you have a home?" Red X tested, and Blackfire's face fell just a little. "Why aren't you in better shape? When was the last time you showered? Why have you been wearing that same outfit for a week straight? Why do you go to the top of the hills, standing on the outskirts of the city, and start crying? Huh?"

Blackfire was silent. He really had been paying attention. She was just wondering why she hadn't noticed him until now.

"What about you, then?" she demanded, trying to get herself off topic.

"_I _have a home, sweetie, and most of the stuff I have, I've most likely stolen."

Blackfire cracked a smile. This kid was kind of funny.

"But I don't hurt people either," Red X continued. "I'm not one of those stereotypical thiefs, who hurt people, rob banks, and all that shit," he waved his hand dismissively. "Like you've been doing, I hurt the monsters who hurt others…_then _sorta steal from them. But that's only if they're rich. They don't need all that money anyways."

Blackfire bit her lip briefly, observing her surroundings.

"You don't wanna stick around someone like me," Blackfire said to him. "I…I've done too much damage in the past. If you knew…"

Red X shrugged, extending a hand. "Try me." When Blackfire arched her eyebrow again in disbelief, he added, "I may understand more than you know."

* * *

For the next few days, Starfire had tried very hard to get back to herself. She went out shopping. She cooked Tamaranian dishes for herself. She did the painting of toenails. She socialized with her teammates. On patrol, when there was trouble, she made sure that the children were saved first. She even signed a few autographs. One little girl with orange hair and freckles told her that she was her favorite hero and hugged the tall teen; Starfire was very flattered.

The following night, she was giggling at one of Beast Boy's jokes. Raven, who was wrapped up in Beast Boy's arms, was actually _glad _to feel Starfire's happy emotions. However, there was a moment where Starfire looked to her left, and saw that the seat was empty.

Her smile faltered slightly, and Raven sensed her loneliness.

"Excuse me please, I must...powder my nose!" Starfire lied, and she left the room quickly.

Raven sighed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked her.

"She's not as bad as she was," Raven said in a relieved tone. "She seems stable enough. I'll probably check on her later."

"Until then, I'm gonna beat BB's ass in this race!" Terra said, her fingers rapidly pressing the buttons and triggers.

"Oh no you're not!" Beast Boy countered, and his fingers increased in tempo. Since Raven was in his lap, he had his arms around her torso so he could still play and like her closeness at the same time.

Cyborg just rolled his eyes.

Starfire sighed, her door closing behind herself. She sat in front of her mirror, observing herself. She was still in her costume. Getting back up, she looked through her closet for something else to wear. She chose a yellow tank top, and a long, flowing skirt with thin fabrics; it was pink, with some orange and yellow contrasts in it. Sitting down at her vanity again, she began brushing her hair; usually when she was bored, she used to love trying out different hairstyles and testing them out.

She decided to go with that, taking out her curling irons.

When her hair was warm, and in overlapping big waves, her laptop beeped. Head whipping around, she flew over to her desk and sat down. On the screen read:

**Transmission Call From:**

**Unknown Location**

With her nerves coming in bundles, she accepted the transmission.

And she couldn't believe who she was seeing. Sitting on the other side of the transmission was Robin, wearing no mask, his blue eyes holding a wary yet gentle gaze as he nervously smiled at her. His surroundings looked like he was in a bedroom.

"Hi," he said.

"Robin..." A smile that Starfire couldn't help spread across her face, playing with a strand of her hair. "Are you the okay?"

"I'm...better," Robin admitted, running his fingers through the back of his head. She could see that he was wearing his grey tank top again, and that his hair was mildly wet. "How are you?"

Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "I'm...the okay as well."

Robin smiled wider, his grin lopsided now. "Good. How's the team without me?"

"I admit, things are better now that I am."

Robin's smile left him. "Oh..."

"You see...when you left..." Starfire sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep anything from him. "I went through the depression. But Raven has done the assistance in helping me get better."

"I'm so sorry about that..." he murmured to her, looking at her from underneath his eyelashes. "And I regret what I said to you. I was wrong. I let my built up anger get the best of me. What I meant back then was that...I love you so much and sometimes you distract me-both good and in the bad way. Is there any way for you to forgive me?"

"Will you continue to call me?" Starfire wondered outloud.

"As long as you'd like," Robin answered.

"Then forgiveness may not take as long," Starfire said, flipping her hair over her shoulder on one side. "I appreciate that you did the admitting that you were wrong, but that still doesn't excuse the way you acted."

"I know," Robin sighed. "If you don't want us to be together now, then I'd like it very much if you were still my friend."

Starfire rested her cheek in her palm. "Of course I'll be your friend. I'll always be your friend. But maybe if we talk more when you get back...?"

Robin nodded.

Starfire leaned in more towards the screen. "So...where are your whereabouts? Or are you still not doing the telling?"

Robin chuckled. "I'm in Gotham."

"Oh! So you are visiting..." She lowered her voice. "You are visiting the Batman, correct?"

He nodded again. "Yes. I figured that, even though what happened between us in the past, he can still help me. The thing is, before me, he had to deal with Joker, Two-Face, and all of his worst enemies by himself. He had no team, but he was involved with the Justice League. But he went through most of his heroics by himself."

"Hmm..." said Starfire, playing with her fingers. Now she understood a little more. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell the others where you were going, but now you're telling me?"

"Because I didn't know how they would react, and I figured that you guys probably didn't care anymore," Robin said. "Besides, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra would've flipped out and fainted if we were on better terms.

"Now that we're talking...I guess I can trust you, because you're the person who I trust the most."

Starfire smiled in relief. "Oh! That's glorious then!"

Robin chuckled.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

_"It's me,"_ came Raven's voice.

_"And me!"_ Terra added impatiently.

"_Whatever! Can we come in?"_

Starfire looked back at Robin.

"Should I...?" Starfire whispered.

"I'll call you later," Robin whispered back, hearing a knock at his door.

"Promise?"

Robin smiled at her. "Promise. Bye, Star."

"Goodbye, Robin."

Starfire ended the transmission call. "Come in, friends!" she called out, fluffing her hair a little more as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

The door slid open, and Raven and Terra entered the room.

"Raven was close to knocking your door down," Terra snickered. She walked over to Starfire, sitting on Starfire's lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulder; her legs draped off Starfire's and onto the bed. This wasn't a problem, since Terra was a very light person considering her weight.

"That wouldn't be very kind," Starfire said thoughtfully.

Raven eyed Starfire curiously. "So...was that Robin's voice I heard?"

"And don't lie," Terra added.

Starfire's cheeks turned pink. "Maybe...it was Robin. We are on better terms."

"That's good." Raven was still skeptical, sitting down next to Starfire, and Terra lifted her feet to rest them on Raven's legs.

"What?" Starfire asked innocently.

"You're in a much happier mood," Raven explained.

"That...might be true." Starfire smiled at the ground. "He too seemed...happier. But he was sad when I told him that the Titans were in happier moods. I believe he thinks we don't miss him."

A green dog trotted in the room, followed by Cyborg, and Beast Boy morphed back to say-

"Don't miss him?! Are you kidding?! Rob's our best friend!"

"Um, excuse you," Raven said. "You weren't invited in."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "We were just mad at him because you were, Star."

"Well, she's not anymore," Terra said. "She just got through with a transmission call with him."

"For real?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Where the hell is he?!" Beast Boy demanded.

"He...prefers me not to say," Starfire said. "He trusts me the most..."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged grins and wagging eyebrows.

"Uh_ huh_..." Beast Boy said, then whispered to Cyborg, "He'll be back before you know it."

"I know right?"

* * *

**How's that for a chappie? Got more characters involved! Whoo!**

**I know, you're missing some BBRae goodness. Well, you're gonna get soon, I promise! Just bare with me.**

**Review!**


	14. The Bats

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting everyone! Love you all! :33**

**I promise, there's more BBRae. Just bare with me! I love including more characters, so the story won't be just about mushy romance and stuff. I love action, romance, mystery, and drama-the whole package!**

**I know I'm not the only one! xD**

* * *

"Any news on Slade?" Robin asked Starfire through another transmission.

"No, not yet," Starfire informed him. "However, we have defeated a few of the robotic henchmen today."

"Did you figure out what they were doing or where they where going?"

"We're not sure. But Terra can feel something going on underneath the grounds of the outskirts of Jump. We are going to do the checking out."

"Alright. Send me the coordinates."

"Will do!"

Starfire ended the transmission after doing what she was told. They were finally getting closer to Slade! However, they weren't going to go on without him. Robin told her when they were certain, and when Slade was in action, to call him over. And _Operation: Call All Titans _was the plan.

Beast Boy was munching on his apple, heading back to his room.

"WAH!" he yelped in surprise, dropping his apple, and a black shield wrapped around it to prevent the fruit from making contact with the ground.

"Sorry," Raven appologized, still laying down on her side, facing him. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little," Beast Boy chuckled, getting his apple and taking another bite. "Wassap? Feelin' a little lonely?" He grinned cheekily, walking over to where she lay.

"When did you change beds?" she wondered, running her fingers along the fabric. Instead of the bunkbed set, Beast Boy had a regular sized bed. And also, built inside the wall across from where she lay, was an aquarium, almost as big as the wall itself. The water was very blue, full of colorful fish, and reflecting off of his girlfriend's face. "And...get an aquarium?"

"It's been a while since you've been in my room, hasn't it?" Beast Boy sat down next to her, still munching. "Well, I figured that I was too old for a bunk-it was getting small anyway. And since Star's got a pet, I thought, 'Why not?'. Besides, I can communicate with the fish and know when to feed them."

"Aqualad would envy you," Raven said, and he nodded happily.

"But then again, he can always jump in the water," Beast Boy pointed out, and Raven nodded, her eyes still on the aquarium. Beast Boy swallowed the apple whole, and Raven watched as he spit out three seeds, all soaring across the room and plopping into the trash can one by one.

Raven sat up, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're always in my room," Raven told them when they were nose to nose. "So I thought that this would be a nice...little change."

Beast Boy chuckled, and descended his lips on hers.

"Mmm..." Raven sighed against his lips as their kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands roamed up and down her back, then up to her hood, pulling it down so he could have easier access and see her face.

Now Beast Boy and Raven's physical relationship hadn't gotten that far, because of the recent drama, patrols, and Raven's reluctance because of her emotions. The first time Beast Boy's tongue slithered into her mouth, a book flew across her room and accidently hit him in the head. She was very embarrassed after that.

If they kept this up, his aquarium would break.

With Raven pressed tight against him, he could hear her uneven heartbeat. His enhanced hearing abilities alerted him slightly before they got closer. Beast Boy took her face in his hands and broke their kiss, pulling up his lips.

"Maybe we should..." Raven looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't appologize, Rae. It's cool," Beast Boy reassured her, despite ignoring his primal side wanting to desperately go further. "Why don't we change into something more comfy?"

"Like what, me wear your clothes?" Raven teased lightly as Beast Boy stood, pulling her with him.

"That's kinda what a typical girlfriend does," Beast Boy told her with a wink, and she smiled. Gesturing towards his dresser, he added, "Pick anything you want."

Raven walked over to his dresser, pulling out the first drawer.

"Except the-!" Beast Boy had said a little too late as Raven pulled out some tighty whities, shrieking and dropping it as if it was on fire. "Underwear drawer..." He finished slowly, and Raven turned her head in his direction.

"Really? You still wear these?" With her powers, she lifted up the white underwear.

"That's not as bad as it seems," Beast Boy said, then added cockily, "Sometimes, I sleep naked."

Raven's body recoiled. "Okay, that was an overshare."

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't love it."

Raven sent a pillow flying in his direction.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

TT

Later on, Raven walked into the Ops, book in hand. She found Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch, as usual, playing video games. She sighed, shaking her head. _Some things never change. _

She heard Beast Boy curse when his character got knocked down to the ground.

"Rematch!" Beast Boy growled.

"Have it your way, bro," Cyborg said with a chuckle, and he restarted the round.

Raven walked closer, now standing behind the couch to watch. After the bet, she had secretly taken a small liking to video games, and only Beast Boy knew about it.

Beast Boy sensed that Raven was there, and he relaxed, leaning back against the couch. Raven released her book, letting it hover above the arm of the couch before dropping it on there, and placed her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders.

The changeling was at ease for that round, and Cyborg had to look over at him to see what had caused him to be quiet for once. Seeing that it was the grey-skinned beauty, he smirked and shook his head, continuing to play.

Beast Boy won that round.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" Beast Boy cheered, then looked up at Raven.

"Congratulations," Raven said with the slightest bit of happiness in her voice.

"You know, Rae, I think you just might be my good luck charm," he replied.

"I doubt that. You just got lucky," Cyborg grumbled.

"Aww, Cy, don't be a sore loser!" Beast Boy said in a teasing tone, and Cyborg made a face at him.

"I'm getting tired of you two playing the same video games all the time," Raven said, now picking up her book from the arm of the couch. "Why don't you get something new?"

The two males exchanged glances, eyes brightening.

"GAMEGO HERE WE COME!" they outbursted, springing up from their seats with excitement.

"I had to ask..." Raven grumbled, then let out a little, "Wah!" as Beast Boy yanked her by the hand and ran out the Ops.

"Terra! We're leaving!" Cyborg called as he and Beast Boy raced passed her bedroom.

Raven paused at the doorway, just as Terra's door slid open, revealing the blonde.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"I opened my big mouth and now I'm forced to go with them to the video game store," Raven deadpanned.

"GameGo?" Terra asked, and Raven nodded. "Can I come?"

"So I won't be the only girl? _Please_," Raven said, and Terra smiled and nodded.

After the four got dressed, they stopped by Starfire's room.

"Hey, Star!" Beast Boy said, and Starfire looked up from the Tamaranian book she was reading. "We're going to GameGo. Wanna come with?"

Starfire hesitated.

"No thank you, friends. I appreciate the offer," Starfire told them, and Raven almost looked upset.

"O-kay...well, want us to bring you something back?" Cyborg said. "How does ice cream sound?"

Starfire smiled wide. "Oh, that would be glorious!"

Her friends nodded and smiled at her, excluding Raven of course, and walked off. Starfire's door slid closed, and she sighed.

Her laptop beeped. Starfire reached forward, pulling her laptop in her lap to accept the transmission call.

"Greetings, Robin," she said.

"Hi," he said back. "Sorry for calling again. Our last conversation was...serious, so I hoped that we could talk about lighter subjects?"

"You never have to appologize for calling," Starfire reassured him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well..." Robin smiled a little. "A few good friends are over."

"Really? Who?" Starfire then bit her lip. "Or...is it any of my business?"

"I'll tell you, since you already know my identity," said Robin. "And actually, I had told them all about you-and they're completely okay with me telling you this. Especially the batwomen of this family..."

"Bat...women?" Starfire asked.

"There's Katherine Kane-she's Batwoman. Then Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, and Barbara Gordon are Batgirls. Damian Wayne and Tim Drake are...Robin and Red Robin."

"I am the confused," Starfire said. "How can there be three 'Batgirls' and another 'Robin' and...'Red Robin'...? Aren't you Robin?"

"Katherine has red hair, Cassy has short black hair, Steph has long blonde hair, and Barbara has orange hair. Barbara was the first Batgirl out of the three, then Cassy, then Steph," Robin explained. "Cassy and Steph are around our age, and Barbara is...twenty I think. Tim and Damian are younger than me. Tim is fourteen, and Damian is ten."

"I...still don't understand. Wouldn't that be confusing? You all having the same names?"

Robin's gaze turned a little mischievous. "That's what we're working on. Actually, I'm working on a new costume."

"Is it done?" Starfire asked. "May I see it?"

"Maybe," Robin teased.

The door in his room swung open, and three girls and two boys stumbled in the room.

"Guys!" Robin complained.

"It was his idea!" Stephanie complained, pointing to Damian, and Barbara and Cassandra nodded.

"Either way, I was right!" Damian said, dusting himself off. "Dick's talking to that Starfire girl!" He extended his hand towards the other male. "5 bucks, hand it over!"

"Ugh..." Tim grumbled, taking five dollars out of his wallet and gave it to him.

"Ooh, he is!" Stephanie rushed over to where Robin sat, staring through the computer screen. "Hi, Starfire! I'm Stephanie!"

"Hello!" Starfire said back, seeing the others crowd around Robin. "From the brief descriptions, let me do the guessing...Cassandra,...Barbara,...Tim..." As she acknowledged them, each smiled and/or nodded at her. "And _you _must be Damian!"

The youngest of them all blushed and smiled toothly at her.

"You were right, Rob, she _is _pretty!" he said, and it was Robin and Starfire's turn to blush scarlet.

"This is my family," Robin said to her almost flatly, and Starfire giggled.

TT

"Hungry?" Red X asked, leaning against the threshold. His eyes glued to Blackfire, with her lavender camisole halfway on, as she pulled her shirt down her tanned stomach. When she turned around to face him, he saw that she was wearing a black ruffle skirt, ripped black stockings, and leather knee-high boots.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, shrugging on an open-knit black sweater; it came with a hood, the hem nearly dropping to the knees, had buttons, and a tie to the front. She buttoned it up all the way, tieing the straps.

"I'm thinking...Mexican or Chinese," Red X said, smiling behind his mask. "Pick one."

Blackfire smirked, pulling her hood over her head.

The two, after managing to stop laughing at the confused and annoyed Chinese chef, sat across from each other in a nearby alley. As Blackfire ate her rice and shrimp with chopsticks, she watched Red X eat; he had his mask raised enough to reveal his mouth and chin. His skin was pale, for lack of sun because he slept most days, his lips were full and naturally pink, his teeth pearly white, and he had no upper lip hair. Or at least he kept it shaved.

Since they decided to stick together for the time being, Blackfire has never seen his face. Her curiosity was at its peek. What color were his eyes? His hair? The mysterious boy lived in an abandoned warehouse, where he redesigned himself to make it look like a house. The two bedrooms were in well shape, as well as dark and simple, which Blackfire took to liking. There had been a kitchen, den, flatscreen, some DVDs, and other various items. The bedroom she had been staying in was designed by her herself (with X's assistance to get the comforter and other stuff she wanted).

"Sweet and sour sauce?" he asked her, and it surprised her how different his voice sounded. It was a nice difference from the Robin-robotic tone.

"No thanks," Blackfire replied, watching him use the packet instead.

They were quiet again after that. Blackfire let her eyes wander elsewhere. From there, she could see a giant T in the distance, yellow from all the lights being on.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about her younger sister.

A newspaper article skidded across the street by the wind. Ironically, it decided to land in her lap, and the headline title caught her attention.

**Titans New Training Suits**

Blackfire arched an eyebrow.

Red X noticed what had caught her attention, watching her read with interest. He had seen that headline _weeks _ago.

"The suits are in the training room," he said.

Blackfire glanced at him. "How do you know that?"

"I've broken into the Tower before," he said with a toothy grin. "Not my fault I did a little snooping before I left."

A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Whaaaat are you thinkin'?" Red X asked curiously.

"I _think_..." Blackfire looked back at the Tower, "it's time to pay sister dear a visit."

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy! Haha, I'm evil ^.^**

**I'm actually glad I included the Bat Family in this story! I think they'd make a great use for the future chappies...:) I'm still doing my research, and I just summed up their ages. Actually, I got inspired by Unmasked by *Quirkilicious on DeviantArt. If you haven't seen this picture, look it up! It's amazing! And when I saw Jason Todd, I was like, hmm...;) These references would be good to imagine in your head as you read. **

**Review!**


	15. Lust Meets The Beast

**Like I've said before, you've waited long enough, and now here's a BBRae filled chapter (with some BlackX slipped in there as well).**

**Fair warning. Rated T for a reason. ;D**

* * *

Raven sighed, watching her friends run into GameGo like little children on Christmas Day. She had contiplated on whether or not she should wait outside or go in.

Reluctantly, she went in with crossed arms. She lingered in the entrance, watching Beast Boy and Terra high five and hug each other when they saw some alien ninja game. With her head down, she walked up to a random aisle and looked at the choices. Honestly, what made video games so interesting? Sure, it was a guilty pleasure of hers, but she never considered getting her own game. Not unless it was dark and intruging, like herself.

Excitement radiated off of Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg as they fangirled and looked over each video game in the New Releases section for the XBOX 360; their emotions hit Raven, nearly knocking her over. She closed her eyes, trying to cancel them out, but Beast Boy's just wouldn't go away.

_Maybe I shouldn't have came, _Raven thought, not turning her back. _They're obviously having more fun with Rocky over there. Especially Gar..._

_What're you doing, Raven? You're supposed to be having fun and..._

_Fun...isn't...in...my...vocabulary._

_I can't even kiss my own boyfriend without...without...-_Raven bit her lip. _Without embarrassing myself..._

How long had Raven been standing there, alone? Awkward and out-of-place? Out of her comfort zone completely? She didn't know. But she was getting tired of standing. Her gaze had been glued to an assassin game, but she wasn't looking at it _necessarily_...

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind, her backside cradled and automatically molded into the masculine form that she knew was him. Her entire body relaxed into the embrace, her eyes fluttered a couple of times. Her grey fingers laced with green across her abdomen.

"Why're you over here by yourself?" Beast Boy murmured in her ear.

"I shouldn't...be here..." Raven murmured back. "Besides, you looked like you were having enough fun without me so I should just..."

Beast Boy's grip tightened slightly around her. "I don't want you to leave."

Raven's gaze softened. "Oh." That was sweet. But she still kept a poker face, letting a smile pull at the corners of her lips. "You want me to stay after you ignored me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was giving you space," Beast Boy corrected. "I know how you like to be alone, so..."

"That's no excuse, Gar."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

Beast Boy grinned, chuckling against the skin of her shoulder.

"I really am sorry though." He pressed his lips against her shoulder then, making her eyes widen slightly in surprise. His trail of kisses continued torturously and slowly, traveling up the soft incline of her neck.

Raven's eyes closed. "Gar, don't..."

Beast Boy smiled, gently pushing her hair to the side on her opposite shoulder, and had better access to her skin. He leaned in more, burying his face there. He layed an open-mouthed kiss there. One...Two...Three. The thick, soft sound of his lips parting and joining her neck distracted Raven greatly. A part of her was panicked and embarrassed. Was he _really _doing this right now?

On the other hand...Her hormones were in a frenzy. She felt...a sudden hotness. A steamy ache. She wanted to turn around and let him have better access to her. Let him grope her. Feel her. And she could do the same...And they can give in to each other's desires, finally getting their release...

But this was wrong. This was a video game store. And there were children present.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked her softly, pausing his kissing.

Raven couldn't speak. She was in a daze at the moment, undecided.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked again.

Finally making up her decision, she grabbed him by the hand, and started yanking him out the store with a sultry smile on her face. A giggle escaped her lips.

"Raven, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, grinning from ear to ear. He had no idea what the empath was up to, but he was liking the not-so-innocent vibe from her.

"Somewhere more convenient," Raven purred, teleporting with him on the spot. There was brief, cold darkness before they appeared in a closed bookstore, way in the back section.

Beast Boy was taken by surprise when she grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him up against the nearest bookshelf; a grunt came from the changeling, but he was still grinning like she was. There was something different in her eyes, he couldn't figure it out. Of course, he didn't get a good look at them, because Raven's lips were on his, and he wasn't complaining.

Hands weaving through her hair, he kissed her with a hungry passion. Raven's hands were inside his jacket, roaming his back and chest, and even going as far was up his shirt. Her touch made him shudder, and he wanted...he wanted...Her. He wanted to take her. Right here, right now. And there was no stopping him, especially if they kept at it like this.

But soon the Beast Boy and Raven that everyone knew weren't themselves anymore.

They were The Beast and Lust.

The Beast didn't waste time, sliding Lust's jacket off of her shoulders. Lust did him a favor in return, unzipping his jacket with her powers and throwing it to the side.

"Looks like someone's impatient," The Beast chuckled.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," Lust growled with a mischivous grin; she gasped and moaned as he switched their positions abruptly, shoving her up against the bookshelf. She giggled, resuming their kiss, cupping his face in her hands. Fingers ran through hair, down backs, and up shirts. Lips bit, and tongues wrestled, grips tightening, and moans escaping.

Lust's shirt, which had buttons almost all the way down to the navel, was unbuttoned completely. The Beast could see her black lace bra, just peeking out enough to torture him.

"Dammit," he growled, uniting their lips and tongues again.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft on me," Lust accused seductively.

"Baby..." He nibbled her earlobe, and Lust breathed heavily. "I'm far from soft...Want me to prove it to you?"

Lust made a pouty, "Uh huh," before raising his shirt up and over his head. The Beast had her pants off, growling again when he realized that they were skinny jeans. Lust just giggled, then gasped again when he picked her up, his hands making her shirt rise. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her hips grinding into his groin. "Oh _Daddy." _They both laughed before kissing again.

As they continued, their sensuality building into something more sexual, The Beast carried Lust down the aisle until they bumped into the check-out counter, him lifting her up on it. Taking him slightly offguard, she pulled him up with her, and he landed on top of her. If he was squishing her, she wasn't complaining. A playful growl escaping him, he pulled her by the hair, making her face turn up towards the ceiling so he could attack her neck.

"Ohh...Mmm...Oh!" She gasped as the pressure squeezed, and she knew that was gonna be a hickey.

"You're mine, baby..." He whispered against her skin. "All mine..."

"Always," Lust replied to him, leaning up and she too began sucking on his neck. He groaned, his muscles pulsing; his arms were like cages around her body.

"Ahem," said a voice, and the two froze. "I don't mean to interrupt, but when you want to leave to go do unmentionables, you might wanna let us know first."

They looked up to see Cyborg and Terra standing there with smug smiles on their faces.

"What're you talking abo-" Beast Boy started, and then he and Raven's eyes met; their gazes flickered over their current position, the way they were curved around each other, and their lack of clothing.

The couple screamed, scrambling away from each other in pure embarrassment as they raced to find their clothes.

Cyborg and Terra couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"So what is your plan exactly?" Red X demanded, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, dear, that's for me to know, and you to dot-dot-dot..." Blackfire smirked, and Red X sighed.

"Okay. Well, then, er..." Red X looked down at his feet. "Be careful, alright?"

"Aren't you a sweetie. I'll be back before you know it."

"You _sure_ you don't want me to come with you? I mean, this is the Titans we're talking about. Last time I checked, they, uh, hate you more than me."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Blackfire put her hands on her hips. "Besides, this is strictly family business. Meet me at the usual place."

X didn't move right away.

"Give me an hour," Blackfire said, inching closer to him. "Find something else to do. Until then...-" She reached for his mask, and he leaned away on instinct. She still continued to reach, raising his mask with deliberate slowness. She got as far as she had seen earlier that night, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. She rolled her eyes at his stiffness. "Don't be a baby." She gave him a playful push, and flew off into the air, leaving the masked antihero blushing.

TT

Blackfire was all smiles as she floated up to the window that led into the training room. She found the handle, then lifted it, surprised that it was easy to get open.

"Tut, tut, tut," she murmured to herself. "Baby sister, baby sister...how many times have Mom told you to lock your windows and doors before the sun goes down. Things like bumping into the night..."

She flew in the room, taking a look around, her hand lit up.

_Wow. Sure has changed around here, _she thought. _Gotta give the hero geeks props. Now, lemme see..._She spotted a pile of bags on the floor and walked over to them. Each had a name embroidered on the side. **Cyborg**, **Terra**, **Beast Boy**, **Raven**...

**Starfire**. Blackfire grinned. _Jackpot. Let's see what she's got here..._

Bending down, she shook it a few times, hearing something-metallic maybe?-as well as feeling articles of clothing. She opened the smaller zipper compartments, smiling wide when she saw weapons in there. Maybe X could help her identify them, since he was a master at it. Then she opened the biggest one and reached inside. She smiled again when she felt leather, pulling it out halfway for her to examine the suit.

"Oooh, I have to admit, your lack of style has improved _greatly!" _she nearly squealed. She looked around herself, zipping everything back up, and she slung the bag over her shoulder. Getting to her feet, she quickly made her way to the door.

The lights flickered on.

"Well, well, well. Surprised to see you here, sister."

Blackfire whipped her head around to see none other than Starfire herself, leaning against the threshold with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Cyborg has an alarm installed in every room, as well as camera monitors," Starfire continued calmly. "I happened to have been walking around the Tower when I noticed that this room was occupied." Starfire crossed her arms. "Funny. No one's here except I."

"Mm, is that so?" Blackfire replied, trying to read Starfire's body language. She could tell that her younger sibling was at unease, and she was trying to cover it up by playing it cool like her goth teammate. Ha. Good luck with that one.

"So that's what you want? My training suit?" Starfire continued, and Blackfire's eyes broke their gaze briefly to look at the strap, and her grip tightened around it. "Take it."

Blackfire arched an eyebrow. "It does have...what I need." She cocked her head to the side. "I'm surprised that we're not trying to kill each other right now."

"You always expect a fight."

"That's because you know it's true. You hate me."

"Not as much as you hate me." There was a hint of tears in Starfire's eyes when she said this. "You'd do anything to prove that you're better than me. You're just...just...bitter...selfish...and..."

"What?" Blackfire asked innocently. "A bitch? Go ahead and say it. Or are you still afraid of saying naughty words?"

"Okay, fine then! You're a bitch. Happy?"

Blackfire smirked. "Now was that so hard?"

Starfire didn't answer, looking to the side. Blackfire turned to leave, the wind blowing through her hair. But something stopped her. She turned back around towards the redhead.

"I'm banashed from Tamaran so I have to stay on Earth for the rest of my life..." She met Starfire's gaze again. "Or else they'll kill me." She swallowed. "That's my sentence." Starfire didn't reply to that, so she nodded to herself, stepping on the windowsill.

"Wherever you're going..." Starfire called out suddenly, and Blackfire looked back up. Starfire hesitated. "Take care of yourself. Okay?"

Blackfire nodded meakly before she disappeared into the night without a backwards glance.

TT

"Hey, Star! We got yo ice cream!" Cyborg called, coming into the Ops with the others. Raven left the room as quickly as she could, and Beast Boy didn't look like he wanted to be there much longer either. Starfire didn't look over her shoulder from where she sat on the couch. That encounter...she didn't know what to think of it. She wished that Robin was there in person with her, giving her words of advice and maybe encouragement, despite the fact that he disliked Blackfire almost as much as she did.

"Thanks," Starfire said emotionlessly, accepting her strawberry ice cream from Terra. "How was your outing?"

"Well, if you count finding BB and Raven half-naked on a counter in a random book store-" Terra started, and Beast Boy elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Hey! I didn't know what happened! I told you, I don't remember!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Even Raven said she doesn't remember a thing!"

"Hey, man, don't get worked up," Cyborg guffawed. "We're just messin' with ya."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Beast Boy mumbled, and he morphed into a cat and scurried out of the room. Cyborg's arm beeped, and he let out a girlish sound before exiting the room to take the transmission call from Bumblebee. Terra sat down next to Starfire, sensing that something was off about her.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"I am..." Starfire sighed. "I don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Meanwhile, Raven stormed into Nevermore, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"Where is she?!" She demanded from each Emoticlone. Happy, Timid, Brave, Rude, Knowledge, Love, and Sloth were all present. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She gripped the front of Timid's robes, making the poor Emoticlone start sobbing. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I-I don't know!" Timid sobbed.

"Where's who?" Sloth asked, picking her nose.

"WHERE'S LUST, DAMMIT?!" Raven barked, glaring at each side of her.

"Raven, please stop yelling," Knowledge said calmly. "That's not going to help the situation."

Raven took a deep breath, breathing out through her nose. "Okay. Fine. Just tell me where-"

"Looking for me?" Raven looked up to see Lust floating down, and she walked towards her with a sway to her hips. Her cloak was a unique combination of dark red and pink. Lust smirked at her counterpart. "Aww, you're mad. Why? I was only giving you what you wanted."

"Making out in an empty book store was not helping!" Raven snapped, and the rest of her emotions watched them as if the best movie in the world.

"Oh c'mon," Lust pouted. "You've been holding me back from the one person we all love the most. I think it was time for us to have a little fun."

"Well, you and The Beast seem to have hit it off pretty well, 'cuz me and Gar can't remember a damn thing of it!"

"Oooh yeah...He's an animal..." Lust licked her lips, and Raven felt weird watching herself act so...

"Stop doing that!" Raven waved her hands.

"Don't deny it, Raven," Lust continued in that same, husky tone. "You'd love for BB to touch you like The Beast touched me..."

Raven's cheeks went scarlet, then she whirled around on Knowledge.

"Make her go away!"

"Can't, sorry," Knowledge smiled slightly.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to deal with her?"

"Well, since you don't remember, why don't smart-ass over here tell you?" Lust grinned.

"Tell me what?" Raven was scared to know.

Knowledge straightened her glasses. "Raven...you know all those times you'd reject Beast Boy and push him away when you felt uneasy, or when your powers started to get out of control a bit?"

Raven hesitantly nodded.

"When Lust was present, and fully in control over you, nothing bad happened. You were just two...hormonal teenagers at the time."

"Let me in, hun," Lust pursuaded, tracing her finger down the length of Raven's arm, and she snatched it away. "Once you accept me, you just might be able to control me..."

Raven gasped as she was pulled back into reality, falling back on her bed. She sensed something from the outside of her door, something small gently scratching against her door.

"Beast Boy, I know that's you," she called out to him. "You can...come in..."

The door slid open, and Beast Boy morphed back into himself.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, lingering in the doorway.

"Why would I be mad?" Raven sat up, patting the space next to her. "Neither of us knew what happened..." Her cheeks turned pink again.

"Right..." Beast Boy's ears turned pink as he came in fully, the door closing behind him. He crawled into her bed, getting comfortable next to her. "You still don't remember?"

"Well, apparently Lust made her appearance, and...you know..."

"Oh. And I guess The Beast has a horny side to him too. Did not know that..."

Raven's laugh was quiet and breathless.

"This is a bummer!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Bummer how?"

He relaxed his arms to look at her, and he cradled the side of her face with his hand.

"Because I can't remember a thing..." He leaned his forehead against hers, his expression pouty. "And I really wish I did."

"Me too." Raven sighed. She pecked him on the lips, and he pecked back. The gesture was simple and sweet. Then everything changed, because one minute they were sharing butterfly kisses, and the next she's straddling him; her arms wrapped around his neck as she got more comfortable in his lap.

"What're we doing?" Beast Boy murmured between kisses.

"Accepting lust," Raven murmured back. "If we accept it, then we might be able to control it and remember instead of feeling like we had a hangover."

Beast Boy laughed as their lips united again. He covered her face and neck with kisses, and she returned the favor, managing to give him a very pleasurable hickey. Then out of the blue, she took him by the hands and pushed him down on his back. Raven broke the kiss to sit up, trailing her fingers down his chest and abdomen.

Raven ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face. When the moon shined down on Beast Boy, his appearance took her by surprise. Instead of that one fang that always popped out of his mouth, there were wolf fangs present. His face only had the slightest of change, his hair a little shaggier. His eyes were unsure.

He wasn't the only one who did some kind of transforming. Raven's demon eyes appeared on her face; she could feel it, and she hung her head. Beast Boy reached up, cupping the side of her face again, and she looked at him timidly.

"You're always beautiful to me," he whispered, and Raven leaned down to kiss him. Pulling back, one pair of eyes vanished, but her remaining two were still red. His eyes fell on his hands, making them go wide in rising panic. Raven looked at the clawed hand that was on her shoulder, then entwined their fingers as if it was nothing.

"You don't have to hide from me." She kissed each of his knuckles, and he relaxed. He flipped them over so he could be on top, and they shared a longer kiss. Pulling back so they could look at each other, Raven's eyes were back to their purple orbs and Beast Boy's claws vanished. As Raven busied herself with his neck, his wolf fangs and extra hair disappeared too.

"Rae..." Beast Boy bit his lip, seeing her neck so close to his own. _Two can play that game. _Leaning closer, he latched his lips onto her neck, and Raven gasped in surprise, pausing what she was doing, gripping the front of his shirt for dear life. She was intoxicating. He could never get enough of her. Ever.

Beast Boy held her by the hips, pushing her back abruptly, leaving her panting, but she wasn't the only one breathing hard. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes on him in curiosity.

"Why'd...?" She panted. Beast Boy just smiled, cocking his head to the side.

A few seconds passed.

"Yo, BB! Up for playing Zombie Slasher IV?!"

Raven's face fell.

_I shoulda known..._

* * *

**How's that for a BBRae chappie, eh? Told ya it was worth the wait.**

**Review!**


	16. Girl Time

**If you've been on the Teen Titans tag lately on Tumblr, then you've probably seen a very funny picture. Starfire and Raven were apparently taking a shower together (not like that from the looks) and while Starfire is washing Raven's hair, she *laughs* keeps singing, "Girl you look good, won't you back that ass up, You's a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up!" And Raven's face was just like V.V. Priceless!**

**Anyways, enjoy *still laughing* the chap *still laughing* t-t-ter!**

* * *

Raven woke up first the next morning. As her eyes opened and adjusted to her surroundings, her brief confusion was replaced by memories from the previous night flooding through her head. Her pale cheeks colored a little.

_Luckily I remember everything, _Raven thought.

After Beast Boy had finished playing video games with Cyborg, he went back to check on Raven. When he found her, however, she was in _his _room instead of her own.

And they...sorta...picked up where they left off...and stuff. But they didn't do, ya know, IT, thank you very much.

The empath was curled up next to the changeling, her arm draped across his bare abdomen. While he was only wearing plaid boxers, she was just in her black lacey undergarments. And they both had bed hair.

Careful not to wake him, she sat up slowly, removing her arm from around him. Beast Boy groaned a little in his sleep, rolling over on his side as she got to her feet. She stared at his sleeping form with a soft smile and shook her head. She couldn't believe she slept through his snoring.

She made her way over to his dresser, staring at her reflection through his mirror; it was big enough for her to see her entire upper body. She couldn't believe that she was staring at the same Raven that wouldn't be caught dead in _any_ form of lace, especially not in a bra and panties. Never thought that she could pull it off.

Even though she had to admit she didn't look so bad, she also grew self-conscious and crossed her arms; however, that only made her bust poke out more, and she dropped her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. Her hands balled into loose fists, and she bit her lip.

A low whine was heard from the bed, and Raven whipped her head around, hands on hips again.

"RRrrgh...Why'd you leave?" Beast Boy said, outstretched his arms to her. "Come back."

Raven walked over to where he lay, and yelped when his arms constricted around her and pulled her down abruptly; she landed on her back with a grunt. Beast Boy smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on her chest.

"Mmm...that's better. You know, you're a nice, squishy pillow." He nuzzled against her skin. "And soft too..."

"Gee, girls don't hear that every day," Raven replied, and Beast Boy chuckled.

_Knock knock knock_

The two froze, their eyes widening.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy demanded in a grumpy tone.

"_It's Cyborg, I'm comin' in!" _boomed the half-robot from the other side. Within two seconds, the door slid open, and Beast Boy guarded Raven as much as he could.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained as Cyborg arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Couldn't you wait for, like, ten more seconds? At _least _until Raven's _decent_?"

Cyborg's grin widened, seeing Raven's hand on Beast Boy's shoulder from behind him and spotted her bra strap and bare leg.

"No wonder you wanted to leave so early last night," Cyborg said, snickering. "Hehehe."

"Cut to the chase, Cyborg," Raven said. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready." Cyborg's facial expression was smug now.

And he kept staring.

"Get out, Cy," Beast Boy demanded.

Cyborg didn't move.

"Seriously! Out! Do you not speak English?!"

Cyborg still didn't move.

Raven got out of bed, fists balled up tightly at her sides and black auras formed around them.

"Beast Boy's not gonna tell you one more time, Cyborg," Raven warned. "Either you get _out, _or I'll _make you."_

Starfire came in the room then, gasping when she saw what was going on.

"Cyborg! Leave our friends alone! Do you not see that they don't wish to be bothered?!" Starfire used all of her strength and pushed Cyborg out, making him trip and stagger on the way.

"Thanks, Star," Beast Boy said, and Raven's hands returned to their normal color.

"It was no problem," Starfire replied, smirking in Raven's direction. "See you later." As she made her way out the door, she winked at Raven, making the half-demon blush.

TT

**5:30 p.m.**

Raven came down in the Ops, leaning over the couch.

"Hey, where's Cyborg and Terra?" she asked Beast Boy, who was playing video games again. "I haven't seen them for the past few hours."

"They went to Titans East," Beast Boy said; hearing her come around the arm of the couch made him pause the game to look at her.

And his mouth dropped to the floor.

Her hair was in crinkle curls, her eyes were edgy. She wore a spaghetti-strapped dress with three stripes-light purple, purple, and dark purple-dark purple pumps, and her mood necklace and ring.

"Ooh, where're you goin'?" He asked.

"On a date," Raven answered.

"On a_ date_?" Beast Boy arched an eyeborw. "With who?"

The Ops doors opened.

"I'm ready!" Starfire called out, coming in the room. She wore a tube zebra print dress that had a nice flare to it and black pumps. Her hoops were white, like her eyeshadow, and her hair full of volume and curls.

"Waaaait a minute-you and Star are going out?" Beast Boy said.

"Pretty much." Raven leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "See you later."

"You're leaving me ALONE?" Beast Boy sniffed, watching the girls grab their jackets and head for the door.

"We won't be gone long, friend!" Starfire reassured him, and when they disappeared, he sighed.

"I'm all alone..." Beast Boy sing-songed in a pouty tone, dragging his feet across the floor as he paced around the Ops. "There's no one here besiiiiide me. My problems have all-Wait." Beast Boy's eyes brightened. "I'm alone. And that means...

"I CAN RUN AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED!"

TT

The girls arrived just in time for their dinner reservations, arm in arm, and sat at a booth across from each other.

Starfire couldn't stop smiling, and Raven smiled a little in return as they looked over their menus. There was the casual conversation and small talk before they ordered drinks (Starfire getting a strawberry banana smoothie and Raven getting a berry blast smoothie). Of course, it was the redhead that always started the conversation so things wouldn't be too quiet between them.

After the waitor left, they looked back at each other.

"So..." Raven said. "How are you coping?"

"I am...better, yes," Starfire answered, knowing where Raven was getting at. "Robin and I are definately trying to get back to where we were...as friends."

"And are you okay with that?"

"I am the okay with whatever makes him happy."

Raven took another sip of her smoothie. "Well, I guess that's good. You seem back to your normal self."

Starfire shrugged, looking off to the side. "That is true, but...I wish that he would come back soon. I do not like the feeling of...not seeing him in person!"

"That's understandable."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Raven nodded. "Won't be long now. We're getting closer to figuring out Slade's little hiding spot."

"Can we not talk about Slade?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just..."

"I know." Raven tried to figure out something else to talk about.

Starfire had beat her to it.

"So..." she said, smiling suddenly, "about this morning..."

Raven's eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "Next subject."

"Oh c'mon! Can't we-"

"Next."

"But-!"

"Next."

Starfire crossed her arms, giving Raven her puppy dog face. Raven kept her silence up until their food came around, and she saw that Starfire looked like she was about to start crying.

Raven sighed heavily.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?" Raven asked reluctantly.

"Whathappenedtellmeeverything pleasedothekissingandtelling Iwishtoknowsinceyouworethatl aceyoutfitIgotyou foryourbirthday-!"

"_One question at a time_."

Starfire slowed down her babbling, nearly bouncing up and down in her seat when Raven described the lust incident and afterwards. At one point though, Raven fell silent and refused to say anything else.

Starfire gasped. "So you mean to say that he actually...?"

"Yeah," Raven looked down into her lap.

"And you let him fi-"

"No, not that far!" Raven's face was as red as Trigan himself with embarrassment. "It was just...He...Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Starfire giggled. "That's fine."

"_Thank you."_

Silence.

"You two should definately be the active if you keep it up and you had let him-"

"_OH MY GOD."_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I will do the shutting up now! Promise!"

Raven sighed and nodded. "Good."

They went back to eating again.

"So do you think he has a big-"

"STARFIRE!"

"I wasn't going to say pen-!"

"Shh!"

"What?"

"Stop talking!"

"But you're talking!"

"That's because _you_ are!"

Starfire couldn't help but smile as she zipped her lips and threw the imaginary key away, giving Raven a thumbs up.

Raven arched an eyebrow, knowing Starfire wasn't going to last long.

And she didn't.

"If I may," Starfire whispered, and Raven shot an annoyed glance at the ceiling. "I am having a nice time. Thank you for spending the girl time with me. I know you never get into these Earthly customs."

"You're my best friend. It's fine," said Raven, and the two smiled at each other before continuing to eat again.

After they paid for their food, splitting the bill, they walked back outside arm-in-arm once again. Starfire giggled, and Raven's giggle was quiet as they started walking down the street towards Titans Tower. It was better to walk off the food, even though Starfire had so many stomachs...

Everything was calm, Jump City's people running about with their night life. There was little traffic, neon lights everywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until the Titanesses heard a blood-curdling scream.


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Haha, I know you guys are mad at me for leaving that awful cliffy…**

**But now here's the moment you've all been waiting for! (This is gonna be a loooooooong battle, so I hope you don't mind that I split this baby into different chappies so it won't kill ya xD)**

**And yes, I was kind enough to do a quick update! Look at me, being considerate to you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to FabulousRoss.!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Slade's face appeared on every screen downtown, including the biggest screen of them all.

_"Jump City, it's so nice to see you again," _he said. _"This broadcast is coming to you live from here all the way to Gotham City."_

Starfire froze, automatically thinking of Robin...

Who was standing on the rooftop with his Bat Family, all nine of them staring at the biggest screen that was located downtown. They were all dressed formally, and had just returned from a family dinner. Richard's eyes narrowed.

_"You thought you've seen the last of me. You thought the Teen Titans defeated me. Well you are wrong. This time, not one of you will get in the way of my plans to rule before you all. I did once, and I'll do it again._

_"Now here's a message for the Teen Titans..._

_"I'm not surprised if you come and try to defeat me. I will tell you right now that you won't. You can try, but you will not succeed. You can try to defeat my army, but many of you along with these citizens will die. We won't hesitate to kill you. You can come looking for me. But you'll never find me._

_"On second thought...I'll make it easy for you. It's only more fun..." _Slade chuckled darkly.

_"I'll see you all soon...Especially you, Robin."_

The transmission was cut off, and the entire city blacked out. There were more screams this time, and then the lights flickered back on, some still going on and off.

Back in Gotham City...

"What does this mean?" Stephanie asked with worry.

"You have to go, don't you?" Damian asked Richard quietly.

Richard nodded, getting to his feet. For the first time in a while, he pulled out his communicator.

"Calling all Titans," he said into it. "I repeat, calling all Titans. This is Code Red. It's time. You all know what to do. Battle stations."

He then turned around, staring into each pair of eyes, saving Bruce's for last.

"Let us come with you!" Barbara insisted.

"No. We don't," Katherine told her.

"This is Richard's fight. Let him and the Titans handle it. I know they can," Bruce said, giving Richard a curt nod, which he returned.

"You'll come back, right?" Damian demanded, crossing his arms.

Richard looked down at him. "Damian, I don't know-"

"You have to! You have to come back, okay?!" Damian was fighting back tears now. "Because...Because if I loose you...then I'll have to punch you for it!'

Richard smiled wryly, hugging Damian to his side. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna die. None of us are." His eyes met Tim's, and they both knew that what he said was a possible lie. They knew how dangerous Slade was, almost as bad as the Joker. This was Richard's enemy, not there's. There was no reason for them to be involved.

"If some of his army comes into Gotham, we'll fight from here," Tim said as he approached Richard, and the two bro-hugged each other.

He then faced the girls.

Katherine kissed his forehead. Stephanie and Barbara were slightly tearful as they hugged him tight, and Cassy hugged him fiercely without saying a word.

"Be careful out there," Stephanie said.

"I will," Richard promised.

Bruce was last. All that was shared between them was a knowing, yet fierce look.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire suited up and ran towards the outskirts of the city.

Richard jumped off the roof headfirst, soaring down towards the ground. He gripped window sills to slow down the impact and landed smoothly on his feet.

The three ran up the hill and found the T-Car skidding to an abrupt stop at the bottom of it. They headed down.

As Richard ran through the alley he started to take off his clothes, unbottoning his shirt, ripping off his pants and shoes. His suit was underneath.

Cyborg, Terra, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Mas y Menos jumped out of the car, just as the rest of the Titans made their appearance.

After throwing his weapon belt on and put on his mask, Richard hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

Herald, Jericho, and Kole appeared through a portal. Red Star, Argent, and Gnarrk emerged from the sides. Pantha, Wildebeest, and Hot Spot hopped down from the trees. Kid Flash appeared with Jinx in his arms. Thunder and Lightning dropped from the skies, landing in their fighting stance. Tramm appeared next to Aqualad, who gave him a high five.

All were in costume, and Terra's was new. It was a bodysuit like Raven's but long-sleeved, brown with yellow on the insides of her arms as well as the sleeves; she had a matching weapon belt, brown ankle boots, and her brown mask was made like Kid Flash's.

"Let's get this show on the rooooooooad!" Kid Flash said excitedly. "So what's happenin'?"

"Well, we'll know when Robin get's here and-" Cyborg fell silent when one of Slade's robots appeared, zooming straight for-"STAR, LOOK OUT!"

"Oomf!" Starfire exclaimed as something hard and made of metal slammed into her, sending her body flying back towards the city.

"Starfire!" Kole screamed, and the Titans rushed back down towards the city, chasing after her and the flying robot.

"RRRRRGH!" Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green as she tried to pry its hands from around her throat. "Release me now please!"

The Slade-bot growled, tightening its grip. Then Starfire's back smashed against a cement wall, causing a dent, and she gasped at the impact. She felt her windpipe close up, her feet dangling off the ground. By then the Titans came into view, getting in their fighting stances, ready to help their friend.

Then a blue birdarang soared over their heads, slamming into the side of the Slade-bot's head; its body shook and got electricuted then fell to the ground. Starfire gasped as her feet met the ground, clutching her throat.

Her head snapped up, and the Titans whipped their heads around, staring at the dark figure standing on the hill.

"Is that...Robin?" Beast Boy said.

"No..." Raven murmured.

"It's Nightwing," Starfire breathed.

Nightwing jumped down, landing smoothly on his feet with a smirk on his face as the Titans greeted him. His team had the warmest welcome of them all. Cyborg and Beast Boy bro-hugged him tight, Terra fist-bumped him and then glomped him, and even Raven hugged him, grateful that he came just in time.

"Duuuude!" Beast Boy said. "Where the hell-?"

Nightwing held his finger up without looking at the changeling. "Hold that thought."

Then he made his way over to Starfire, who was frozen in place. Without breaking stride, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

Audible gasps were heard all around, including Starfire, whose eyes were wide open with surprise. Her mind went blank completely, her heart hammering inside her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips yielding up against his in an automatic response. Her hand traveled up his chest, getting a good grip on him.

She moaned twice-one in surprise, and the other more forcibly and confused with realization-before pushing him back and off of her.

"What are you _doing_?" She demanded.

The awkward young boy with whom she had fell in love with came back, etching in embarrassment and confusion across Nightwing's face. He took a step back.

"W-What?" He stammered.

"You think you can come back after being gone for so long and then _kiss_ me as if it would make things better? As if _nothing_ happened between us before you _left?!"_

"Uh…"

Starfire scoffed, pushing him once more with both hands this time, and he was almost scared now.

"You are such the idiot, you know that?" she crossed her arms, looking up at him.

Nightwing braced himself, just in case she was going to hit him, which she probably was.

Instead, she started smiling, and he felt a relief wash through him as he returned it; she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, returning the passion that he had given her. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. Oh yes, they had both missed this. His lips were like adrenaline, coursing through her veins. He was finally back. He was really here, and not just a dream anymore. And it was worth the wait. Their hands traveled, gripping arms, cupping cheeks, running up and down backsides…

As she ran her fingers through his hair, he lifted her off the ground, and they both heard Beast Boy and Kid Flash whistle suggestively. The two pulled apart, arms still around each other and looked over at their friends, whom erupted in applause and cheers.

Starfire giggled, and Nightwing looked back down at her. Her smile fell, and they both simultaneously cupped each other's neck and shared one more kiss before embracing; Starfire's arms wrapped around his strong and firm torso, and his around her smaller, curvier one.

"Don't you ever leave again," Starfire murmured into his shoulder.

"I won't," Nightwing promised.

The two released each other, knowing that they had more important things to do in hand. Starfire joined the others, standing between Terra and Raven. Raven was trying very hard not to smirk.

Nightwing stepped front and center.

"Alright, Titans. This is it," he said. "Tonight's the night where we finally defeat Slade. I honestly thought this day would never come."

Jericho shifted uncomfortably.

"As we discussed, my team and Titans East will cover Slade's secret underground base-it's huge and has a ton of tunnels and tricks. The Honorary Titans will spread out around the perimeter, trying to keep the fighting here. Titans North and South will take on downtown, and I'm guessing that's where his robots will definately be. Are we all clear on the plan?"

The Titans said their yeses at different speeds.

"Wait a minute!" Herald called out, and Nightwing looked at him. "Jericho has something to say!" He nodded at the blonde, who nodded back. Feeling a little self-conscious, he gripped Kole's hand and made his way to the front. The two had a closer friendship now, even though both were oblivious about the other person's feelings, and he felt better when she was by his side. She learned the basics of sign language, like Herald did, and was going to translate for everybody.

Jericho stood on the other side of Nightwing, with Kole next to him, releasing her hand. Jericho gestured towards the Titans, looking at Nightwing for permission. Nightwing nodded, and Jericho faced them.

_There's something important I need to tell you all, _he signed.

"He has something important to tell you," Kole explained.

_I don't know how you're going to take it, so please don't judge me on this._

"He doesn't know how you all will take it, so don't judge him for it."

_Instead of Titans West taking care of Slade all by themselves, we all need to chase him down and corner him..._

"Instead of Titans West going after Slade, he says that we all need to chase him down and corner him..."

_...And I will be the one to defeat him. Not anyone else._

"He wants to defeat him. Not anyone else."

_Because..._

"Because..."

Jericho gulped, his frightened eyes traveling around each and every friend and Titan. The only people who gave him strength to continue was Herald and Kole.

_Slade...is my father._

As soon as the words fell from Kole's mouth, there was a small uproar of protests and disbelief.

"Hear him out!" Kole yelled, and everyone quieted back down to murmuring.

_Please! _Jericho signed. _If anything, I am nothing like my father! He is the reason why I am a mute! He is the reason why I can never speak again! _

Kole repeated his statement, pulling back Jericho's collar to reveal the faint scar on his throat.

"Nightwing," Kole said to him, "I think we should go with Jericho's plan. He's grown up with Slade, so he must know more than any of us do. When you find Slade, just call all of us, and we'll come running."

Nightwing was silent for a moment, exchanging glances with his teammates. Cyborg was nodding, Beast Boy's eyes held understanding, Raven was neutral-but he saw her nod her approval, and Starfire's eyes held the same understanding look that Beast Boy's did.

"Alright," Nightwing said, looking back at the two. "We'll go with Jericho's plan."

And then, as if in an unspoken agreement, HotSpot went into flames, Argent's hands glowed a bright red, Thunder and Lightning lit up the sky, Jinx's fingertips started to turn bright pink, Speedy drew his bow and arrow, Bumblebee charged her stingers, Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon, Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow, Beast Boy's tiger teeth came through his mouth, Raven's eyes burned white and her dark energy surrounded her hands, and Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green.

Nightwing smiled, drawing his two metal Escrima staffs.

"TITANS, GO!"

TT

"Raven, mind helping me out?" Terra asked, approaching the right spot. Raven smirked, hands extended as she walked up beside her.

"With pleasure," she said, and black and yellow beams of light shot forward and broke into the earth. Getting an idea, she turned her head. "Star, could you use your starbeams?"

"I can only use them through my eyes," Starfire said, confused as she came up on the other side of Raven.

"Just convert-that energy-to-your hands," Raven managed through gritted teeth, pushing the earth farther away. Debris flew everywhere, and the Titans behind them had to dodge out of the way.

"Um...alright. I shall try!" Starfire said, closing her eyes. _Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale and...-_She opened her now bright green eyes, and starbeams shot out of her hands, joining the other two colors. As the girls finally started walking forward, still in full focus, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos followed behind.

"You gotta admit that they're badass," Beast Boy muttered to Nightwing and Aqualad.

"I know, right?" Aqualad muttered back, smiling at the back of Terra's head.

"You two together?" Nightwing asked that time.

"Nope," Aqualad said.

"If we live through this-and which we _will-_I'm soooo setting you two up," Beast Boy said, and Cyborg chuckled from beside him.

As they walked deeper, there was a slope, and the earth turned into metal. Soon, fire erupted from their containers on the walls every time they passed a few inches. Raven, Starfire, and Terra stopped using their powers, stopping when they could fully see. The entire area was a little opening before there were several different slopes and tunnels and walk-ways and doors, all covered in dull bronze metal.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up," Nightwing noted.

"Greeeat," Beast Boy muttered, subconsciously moving closer to Raven.

"Don't worry," Nightwing said, observing their surroundings and summing everybody up. "Hmm...alright. Looks like we're covering this stuff up in thirds. Slade's hideout could be anywhere...

"Cyborg, you go with Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Terra towards the West. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and I will check out the East side. And Speedy-"

"Aww,_ man_!" Speedy whined as the others sighed in relief. "You're leaving me with _them?" _He pointed at the younger twins, whom gasped and cursed in Spanish.

"Mas y Menos are better than what you give them credit for," Aqualad pointed out.

"Just go with them, dammit!" Bumblebee said with a roll of her eyes, and Speedy sighed in defeat.

"Alright, where do we go?" he mumbled.

* * *

"Nice grouping choices, dude," Beast Boy said as the four of them continued to walk together. Only a few random Slade-bots showed up, and they had defeated them easily. "Everyone's happy!"

"Except Speedy," Raven pointed out.

"I wonder how he and Argent are doing..." Starfire thought out loud.

"Why are you constantly trying to put people together?" Beast Boy asked her.

Starfire shrugged with a smile on her face. "Because I can, can I not?"

"Snap," said Raven with a poker face, snapping her fingers, and Nightwing chuckled from beside her.

Beast Boy snickered too. "You know what?" He slid himself between the two, wrapping his arms around all of them as much as he could. "Either way, we still get to fight together-RobStar and BBRae!"

"_What?"_ Raven and Nightwing said in unison.

"Obviously, they don't read the fan mail," Beast Boy said to Starfire with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, right?" said Starfire knowingly.

Their significant others still looked confused.

"It's this thing fans do, putting our names together," Starfire explained.

_"DUH," _she and Beast Boy said together.

Eventually, they came into another opening, this time revealing four passageways.

"Aww, _man! _They're splitting us up again!" Beast Boy whined, and Starfire mirrored his worry. She didn't want to go on without Nightwing.

"Easy, easy, we'll just split up and see what's on the other side. Who knows? We might be reunited again. Be sure to have your communicators out and ready if you see anything, alright?" said Nightwing. Raven and Starfire nodded, Starfire more sad in the face.

Beast Boy automatically pulled Raven into his arms for a tight hug.

"Be careful," he murmured to her. "If you see Malchior..." His claws almost extended at the thought of the white-haired faggot. Just wait till he got his claws on him...

Raven nodded without saying a word.

Beast Boy pulled back, meeting her gaze before pecking her on the lips. They embraced once more before pulling back. The two knew that there wasn't much to be said; they knew how much they loved each other. Weren't really ones who made a big dramatic scene about it.

Starfire was looking at the ground when Nightwing tucked his forefingers underneath her chin and lifted her face up to his for a kiss. As soon as it ended, Starfire gripped his wrist and pulled him close for another.

"Star-"

"I know," Starfire interjected, turning on her heels and made her way towards one, not after kissing Beast Boy's cheek and hugging Raven tight.

"Catch ya on the flipside, dudes," Beast Boy said, heading towards the opposite side. His eyes lingered on Raven's before he turned around, disappearing in the darkness.

Nightwing and Raven exchanged glances.

"Good luck," Raven offered.

Nightwing managed a chuckle. "You too, Raven."

The two went their separate ways, heading into their passageways.

* * *

Beast Boy had quite the surprise when he found 10 Slade-bots blocking his way after a few minutes of walking. He turned into a tiger-taking one in his teeth and flung it into two more. Then he smashed four more after turning into a gorilla, and finished the last one with a drop kick.

_Aww, yeah, _he thought as more appeared, swinging for him. He got through all but one, disappearing in the shadows as it looked around for him, beams shooting at the ceiling. What it didn't know was that Beast Boy was sticking to the wall, channeling his inner spider abilities.

"CROOOOTCH!" Beast Boy yelled, colliding with the Slade-bot, his legs constricting around its shoulders. Before the Slade-bot knew what was happening, Beast Boy flipped down on it, ripping its head off in the progress. He bounced it up and down as if it was a basketball and ran off.

20 more Slade-bots appeared next.

"Defeat ten, get twenty..." Beast Boy thought. "Oh, boy..." He got into a karate stance, waving his arms. "YOU WANT SUMMA ME? I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A J.C.P.D. _ASS KICKIN'!"_

Nightwing had encountered the same, using his staffs to fight his way through. His building rage mixed with his own adrenaline, and he defeated them all within ten seconds and broke off into a run. And there were more, getting bigger and more complicated the farther he went. He must be getting close...

"Uh-uh-uh..." a male voice taunted from behind him, and Nightwing turned around slowly. "Where do you think you're goin', birdie boy?"

Nightwing's teeth gritted. "Johnny..."

"Let's play," Johnny Rancid growled with a smile, pulling out his two guns, and Nightwing pulled out his staffs.

"Bring it, _asswhipe_," Nightwing said back, one foot sliding back.

"Oooh, shiny," Johnny said in approval. "I wonder how they'll look after I break them?"

The two lunged for each other after that.

Raven hadn't encountered anything yet. She just kept walking, using her senses for any sign of something that shouldn't be there other than herself. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy whatsoever.

A faint glow came from a room down the tunnel, and Raven arched an eyebrow. With her fists balling up with dark energy, she headed in that direction, her back against the wall as she walked.

The empath flung herself in the room, ready to attack when she saw...nothing.

Then she had looked around herself. The only light provided in the room was the blue fire flickering in their cages on the wall. The room was in some oval shape, except for the wall behind her. And standing with her back to her from across the room was...

"Hello, Raven..." he turned around, hands behind his back, and a sinister smile on his face. His attire was the same from when they had last met, except there was gauze wrapped around his eyes, old blood stains lingered at the edges and crosses. "It's been a while, my dear."

"Malchoir..." Raven's teeth gritted, her hand raised, and her eyes glowed white.

"Now hold up a minute-don't let this fool you," Malchior continued softly, gesturing towards the gauze. "Just because I can't see, that doesn't give you the benefit. Most dragons don't even need eyes to hunt and kill."

His smile grew wider, and Raven took a little step back.

Starfire's hand stayed lit up as she looked around. The path she took made several twists and turns, and she had the feeling of loneliness and wanted to be with her friends again.

There was a soft sound of electricity buzzing, and she looked around.

"Hello?" she said. "Is anyone there?"

No answer, but the buzzing got gradually louder.

"If you are no friend of mine, I will not hesitate to shoot!"

Still no answer. Her body lifted off the ground as she started to fly. The buzzing turned to footsteps that started to grow in numbers the farther and faster she flew. She looked behind her, but there was nothing there!

Finding luck, she took a turn to the right and kept flying. Doors appeared, and she debated which one to bust open first.

_Eenie, meenie, minie...-!_

Starfire gasped, skidding to a stop as Cheshire jumped down in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" Cheshire asked, and 30 Slade-bots appeared behind her.

A yellow, burning whip constricted around Starfire's throat, choaking her from behind, then flung her towards the wall; her head smacked against the hard, cold metal with a sickening crunch before she fell to the ground. Still half-conscious, she blinked and looked up as a blonde came into view with her merciless giggle. She and Cheshire bent down close to her face as the Slade-bots surrounded her from all sides.

"Lights out..." Kitten grinned, and everything went black.

* * *

Blackness had smothered Nightwing. He couldn't remember much, except for an extreme amount of pain stabbed through his forehead and Johnny's smug smile. How could he have been so clueless? He had Johnny right where he wanted him! And he turned his back for one split second, thinking that the bastard was unconscious. But no, it was the other way around.

Then there was the strange thing. After about what seemed like hours, he had the weird sensation like he was being dragged.

What was going on? Where was he? Was he dead? Was the battle over?

He felt a burn sizzling on the side of his head.

_No, I can't be dead...Death shouldn't be this damn painful._

Cool night air blew on his cheeks, and very faint screams from the city could be heard.

_Okay. Definately not dead. But...what was up with all the dragging?_

He managed to find control of his limbs and opened his eyes, staring up into the night sky. He was laying on top of the secret base, which had apparently been fully revealed during his unconsciousness.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

Nightwing bolted upright, hearing that familiar voice. Red X was sitting casually beside him, arms rested on his erected knees.

"_You," _Nightwing hissed.

"Oooh, nice suit," X replied, a smile easily etched into his voice. "Mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nightwing spat.

"Aww, I just wanted to see an old friend..." Red X said innocently as Nightwing got to his feet. "Especially your pretty lady friend. What was her name again? Starfire?" He taunted. "Oh, if only you knew where she was now..." He chuckled. He was gonna have fun with this.

"WHAT? WHERE'S STARFIRE?" Nightwing demanded hotly, fists balled up.

Red X took a few steps back. "Shit if I know."

"YOU DO KNOW!"

And he got him.

"RRRGH!" Nightwing tore after Red X, who started running away laughing. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, ASSHOLE! YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Oooh, such harsh words for someone who saved your life!" Red X called over his shoulder. "Na-na-na-na-na, you can't catch meeeeee!"

During their chase, Nightwing threw the birdarang, and, during one of Red X's playful taunting, nailed X right in the cheek, making him curse.

"Agh! Shit!"

That slowed him down, and just enough for Nightwing to catch him.

Nightwing jumped high, slamming into Red X and they tumbled onto the ground. They wrestled for a bit until Nightwing straddled him, one staff raised to Red X's face, breathing heavilly.

"Okay, so you can catch me," Red X laughed. "Took you long enough, dammit. Haha..."

Nightwing made a frustrated, angry sound and ripped off the mask.

And he froze entirely, dropping his staff when he saw who it was.

TT

Starfire groaned, her eyelids fighting to stay open once more, her body aching with scars exhaustion. It was hot in this cell, sweat dewing on the back of her neck. She was still in a sitting position on the cell floor, her arms up and cuffed to the bars. Even her Tamaranian strength couldn't get her out of there. She had tried so hard that her wrists were bleeding, and the harsh way the handcuffs squeezed her wasn't helping either. The best she could do for the moments being was to curse in Tamaranian, and loved Kitten's rude and annoyed reactions.

Apparently, each of Slade's apprentices had taken turns guarding her. First Kitten, and _she _had been the cause of her bleeding wrists. She couldn't wait until the Titans came to save her. Then she'll be able to face the blonde, one on one…Starfire's teeth gritted in a weak attempt. How long had she been in there? An hour? Two? Felt like days.

Currently, Cheshire was guarding and looking after her, doing the occasional pacing and taunting. But she wasn't as bad as Kitten, and that was surprising. It was quiet, and Starfire's eyes started to droop, her head sliding to the side. With a sigh, she let her eyes close completely and…

Red lights flashed, and there was a buzzing sound. Cheshire swore, checking her communicator.

"Security breech," she hissed under her breath, drawing her weapons at the ready just as there was a bang at the door.

Two. Three. Four. Each causing a dent.

And then the door gave in, falling to the floor, but there was no one standing in the threshold.

"Who's there?!" Cheshire demanded. Seeing a shadow flicker across the wall and ceiling, she whirled around back and forth.

Then a dark figure jumped down behind her, and Cheshire turned around again. Standing before her was a young woman like herself, shaped like Starfire with the same skin color. She was wearing a ninja mask, with her long ponytail poking out and her purple eyes being the only skin exposed on her face; also, a black bodysuit. It was sleeveless and had leather arm warmers with thumbholes and leather straps that had metal buckles, eyelets, and a metal o-ring. There was a v-shaped cut around the bust area, a weapon belt, and boots.

Cheshire didn't know who the hell it was.

"Nice mask," Blackfire said, aiming for a punch at Cheshire's face. Cheshire was faster, flipping backwards on the top of Starfire's cell and got in her fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Cheshire demanded.

"Don't you see the family resemblance?" Blackfire cooed mockingly, then she did a beckoning motion. "Now why don't you hand over my little sis, nice and easy?"

Cheshire growled. "_No."_

Blackfire shrugged. "Have it your way, then." She held up her arms evenly, side by side, palms up and faced towards Cheshire. Instead of sending blackbolts, purple X's shot out from her grip, and managed to wrap around Cheshire; the villainess was shocked with blackbot energy, falling over the cell and onto the floor. It continued to electrocute her until she was unconscious.

Blackfire walked over to Cheshire's still form, bending down.

"No one, and I mean _no one," _Blackfire said calmly, yet dangerously, "gives hell to Kori. That's _my _job."

And then she got to her feet, looking around for a switch, button, or something. The room was practically empty…

…Except that pretty switch over there by the cell.

Blackfire flicked it, and there was an unlocking sound. She then bent down, breaking the lock, and shoved the bars aside with her strength and made a huge space with it.

"Black…fire?" Starfire said in disbelief, her voice coming in a croak as Blackfire ripped the cuffs apart.

"It's okay, baby sister," Blackfire said, helping her out of the cell and get to her feet.

"Thanks…" Starfire said, rubbing her wrists gingerly. "But how-?" She watched as Blackfire pulled out a vile with a green liquid.

"Be still," Blackfire said quietly, pouring the liquid on Starfire's wrists; it sizzled, making Starfire wince and give out a little cry of pain, but she also watched in amazement as her wrists healed. The blood disappeared, the scars sealing shut to where there were tiny scars left that were unnoticeable for the most part. Blackfire put the vile away in her weapon belt.

"You saved me…" Starfire said, meeting her older sibling's gaze. Blackfire didn't say anything. "Thank you, Kom."

And then she wrapped her arms around Blackfire in a tight hug. It took a while for Blackfire to comprehend what was happening. She couldn't remember the last time she hugged Kori. Did she ever…? Hesitantly, Blackfire's arms wrapped around Starfire, returning the embrace just as tightly. Starfire was close to tears, her eyes closing.

Suddenly, Red X bounded in the room, shortly followed by Nightwing, who was looking out of breath. Starfire looked up, gasping and pulling out of the embrace when she saw that Red X wasn't wearing a mask-for it was hanging in Nightwing's hand. She was startled by his appearance; there was a scar across his cheek, most likely from a birdarang, shaggy black hair with a single white streak coming down to the opposite cheek.

X chuckled, doing a somersault as he hopped in the air, landing on top of the cell on all fours. Nightwing leaned against the threshold, out of breath.

"You bastard…" Nightwing panted. "Just wait…until…I catch…my breath…!"

"Have it your way, brother," Red X said casually. "I'll just wait here."

"Nightwing!" Starfire exclaimed, running to him.

"Starfire!" Nightwing suddenly got his breath back, standing up straighter-up until she knocked the wind out of him when she embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he returned it, then pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He glared in Blackfire's direction.

"Blackfire saved me," Starfire told him, much to his shock.

"Blackfire?" Nightwing watched as Blackfire lifted her mask, letting it rest on the top of her head.

"Yeah, Sherlock. Anything else?" Blackfire said, crossing her arms as Red X hopped down next to her. "You should at least be thanking the both of us."

"Why the hell would I-"

"Jason led you back here on purpose, so we can all get out of here and find the others," Blackfire cut him off.

"I figured it would be fun if I let you unmask me, cuz I'd knew you'd chase me down," Red X said with a chuckle.

"How'd you know where she was?" Nightwing asked Red X, arching an eyebrow.

"Same way I knew where you were," Red X said simply. "Sibling's intuition." He sniffed dramatically.

"You two are brothers?" Starfire wondered, looking over at Nightwing.

"_Step _brothers," Nightwing corrected, still glaring in Red X's direction. "In this scenario, one of them was supposed to be _dead."_

"Step brother, shmep brothers." X waved his hand dismissively. "Who cares?'

Another bloodcurdling scream was heard, echoing out of the vent above them and down the halls, followed by a deafening roar. The sounds made the four cringe.

"Look, I'd love to share sappy stories and eat s'mores but-" Red X began.

"I think Malchior found Beast Boy and Raven," Nightwing finished and looked at Starfire, who gazed back at him worriedly.

"Let's go, people!" Blackfire said impatiently, already running out of the room with the rest behind her. "If we can find this fucker then we can maybe get closer to finding Dipshit!"

* * *

**How's that for a longer chapter? #LIKE A BOSS.**

**But there are some good and bad news...**

**The bad news is that this story is coming to an end...V.V Only a few more chapters to go...****The good news is that a sequel is on the horizon! Whoo! ****Not saying much about it, cuz that would only spoil it!**

**Review for more action.!**


	18. Deathstroke

**Alright...here's part two...**

**There's one last part I guess. And...this chapter was hard for me to write.**

**So...don't hate me.**

* * *

Beast Boy had been in the middle of a fight when he heard a small cry of distress. Recognizing that voice anywhere, he ran towards his right; he turned into a bull and burst through the wall.

"Raven!" he said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Ah, so glad you could join us," Malchior said, grinning. He had Raven pinned to the wall, his hand enclosed around her throat. From the looks, they had been in a brief brawl, their robes singed and ripped. He looked down in Raven's direction. "Garfield, is it?"

Beast Boy growled and Raven's teeth gritted, gasping for breath.

"Let. Her. _Go_." Each word came out in a snarl, his mouth pulling back to reveal his teeth.

"Or else what? Huh? What're you gonna do? I've been prepared, boy. There's nothing that you can do to me now," Malchior shot back.

"BB, don't," Raven gasped. "He's doing this on purpose. Don't fall for it!"

Beast Boy's gaze met hers in rising boiling anger and confusion.

"He's doing this to slow us down, distracting us from finding Slade!"

"Where is he then?" Beast Boy demanded, glaring at Malchior. "Where's your _O' Faithful Leader_?" He put up air quotations.

"You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?" Malchior smiled. "Too bad you'll never find out."

And with that, he flung Raven across the room. Raven's body slammed into the wall, and she fell face-first on the floor, groaning in pain. In weak attempts, she tried to get up, only managing to get to her knees.

Malchior approached her, raising a silver pole.

"Look at that," Malchior said with a shake of his head. "Your little boyfriend is too shocked to move and try to stop me. Well guess what? No one can stop me now..."

Raven rose her arm. "Azarath...Metrion-ah!" She gasped as his foot crushed her wrist to the floor, her vision blurring slightly from upcoming tear flow.

"Goodbye, Raven." Malchior smiled.

And the pole swung down.

A loud growl was heard then, shaking the walls with its strong sound waves; at the same time, The Beast slammed into Malchior, knocking him to the ground before he could even touch his mate. His hairy body formed a cage around the sorcerer, his claws digging into Malchior's wrists to the floor, keeping him prisoner there. And just so Malchior won't try anything, three long scars shot across his chest by The Beast, making the white-head yell in pain.

At the same time, Nightwing, Starfire, Blackfire, Red X, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos burst in the room, weapons out and ready. But they had stopped short at what they were seeing.

Beast Boy phased back, his claws and teeth still present.

"I'm not gonna kill you, no matter how much I want to," Beast Boy hissed through his fangs, the bloodlust raging inside him. He kept Raven's scent to the front of his mind to overpower that to stay in control of himself. This was a challenge. "That's not gonna make me a man, only a monster like you."

Malchior was silent.

"Now you're gonna tell me where Slade is, or I won't hesitate to rip your throat out," Beast Boy threatened darkly, taking Malchior by his ripped shirt, pulling him up a little.

Malchior observed his surroundings, seeing Raven frozen in shock from where she lay, the determined look on the others' faces as if they would love nothing better than to help Beast Boy in his threat, and the changeling's deathly stare.

Malchior sighed. "He's around here, center base. If your little girlfriend is as good as she says she is, then she can sense him."

Beast Boy nodded, releasing him and got to his feet; as he turned around, Malchior roared and managed in an attempt to get up and swing at him. The changeling turned around, and with a poker face, he blocked Malchior's attack, punching him dead in the jaw. Malchior fell to the floor, his vision blurring as his consciousness began to fade.

"And one more thing." Beast Boy bent down, teeth gritted. "The next time you wanna mess with my 'little girlfriend', you have to go through me."

"Have it your way..." Malchior breathed, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Beast Boy got back to his feet, turning around and faced Raven. He walked over to her, his dangerous demeanor gone, replaced with a much softer look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, bending down to help her get to her feet.

"I'm fine," Raven said, gazing at him in wonder and disbelief. She reached forward, cupping his cheek with her hand and caressed it. God, he could be so stupid and reckless sometimes. Malchior could've killed him! Yet, if it hadn't been for Beast Boy, she'd probably be dead...

He leaned into her touch, and was surprised and satisfied when she flung herself into his arms, embracing him tight; her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He returned her embrace, careful not to hug her too tight.

"Friends! Are you all the okay?" Starfire asked from where she stood.

"Lucky we all heard ya, BB," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy loosened his grip on Raven, and her hands slid down to his chest, their foreheads touching. Then they looked at each other with drooped eyelids before releasing each other completely.

"We're fine," Raven said, looking at Starfire, and she nodded. The empath exchanged glances with Nightwing, and they both nodded at each other. "Let's go."

* * *

"Looks like they finally found me..." the masked villain said with a smile, observing all the cameras on the screen before him. Johnny, Malchior, and Cheshire were knocked out, but Kitten was nowhere to be found. He liked this apprentice of his. She was more sneaky.

Another security screen showed the Titans running through the halls, getting closer to where he was.

"And now it's time to use my secret weapon..." he continued, gesturing towards the side. "My sweet, sweet, Rose."

The young girl looked up from where she stood. She had long silver white hair, blue eyes, and a slim, adolescent figure. She wore a suit too; it was light blue along her shoulder blades, upper chest, stomach, and fingers. There were silver shoulder plates; black arm plates, chest plate, and the leggings of her suit matched with the same color. Her weapon belt was silver, and there were occasional silver buckles and slots. On her back was a dual sword holster, withholding two katanas.

"Yes, father?" she said.

"The Titans are coming. Get ready."

Rose nodded, putting on her mask, which also resembled her fathers except it had ribbons hanging off the end. She disappeared in the shadows.

The door burst open, the Titans bounding in the room in their fighting stances.

"_Slade," _Nightwing hissed.

The villain turned around, smirking behind his mask. His suit was different, having many more upgrades with more blue and bronze colors. "Call me Deathstroke."

To everyone's shock, Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"Hahahah! D-D-Deathstroke?!" he guffawed, and Raven face-palmed herself. "Seriously, dude? Out of all the names you could think of? Even_ Nightwing_ sounds better than that!" Nightwing arched an eyebrow at that part. "That sounds like a blowjob! Haha!" He wiggled his fingers in an up and down motion, saying in a dramatic tone, "The deathstroke...Ha!"

Terra snickered, unable to help herself, and Raven gave Beast Boy a look to shut him up.

Deathstroke ignored his childish comment.

"I stand corrected, _Nightwing," _Deathstroke said, his eyes on him-as usual. "I thought it was just going to be the six of us...but I see you brought friends..." Then his eyes observed each and every Titans East member. He suddenly grinned. "Terra. It's good to see you again, my dear."

Terra stood her ground this time, although her heart was hammering, and Aqualad wasn't liking the way Deathstroke was looking at her.

"Sorry, but I'm not too happy to see you," she said. "What were you expecting? A family reunion?"

"You know you'll always be my family. I practically raised you like one of my own. I taught you control. I taught you everything you know. How could you possibly think that the Titans fully trust you?" Deathstroke questioned, pacing just a little. "Don't you know where your loyalty lies? Come now, and I won't hurt you."

"Bullshit," Terra spat. "I was a complete idiot to trust you back then. I only trusted you because you were the only adult around, and I was a naive teenager who was up for anything. You didn't hurt me, you caused me _hell."_

"Oh, don't be like that. The world is a dangerous place. I was only trying to protect you..."

"That's bullshit too," Beast Boy added to Terra, who nodded in agreement with pursed lips.

"You have a funny way of trying to protect people," Nightwing said. "Terra's with us now. You can't change her mind. You can't control her anymore. That's over."

"Is it, Nightwing? Is it really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Watch your tone. Is that such a way to talk to your mentor?"

"You were _never _my mentor. And don't try to say you were acting like a fatherly figure to me. You never were."

"Yet we are so much alike. That's something you can't deny."

Nightwing felt Starfire's eyes on him when Deathstroke said that.

"At least I have people who love me, unlike you," Nightwing countered.

"Oh snap," Speedy muttered, snapping his fingers.

"That's where you are wrong, Nightwing," Deathstroke said, turning slightly. "Ravager?"

Rose emerged from the shadows, swords drawn. She saw all the Titans standing there, pausing slightly before continuing on. They looked so intimidating…and united.

"Yes, father?" she said.

"Father?" Nightwing and Starfire said in unison.

"_Father?" _Beast Boy and Raven repeated.

"'The hell?" Cyborg said.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Deathstroke said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Titans, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ravager. She's been training months for this moment."

Terra studied Rose's body language hard, knowing that all too familiar. So small looking, fragile, and trying to put on a brave face. It was like looking into a mirror to the past.

Rose didn't want this.

"You're bringing a little girl into this?" Nightwing was outraged. Damian was one thing-he was a hero, ready to protect the world. A little Slade running around could be a total monster when she grows up.

"She knows more than you give her credit for," Deathstroke continued simply as if Nightwing hadn't spoken. "She's been spying on all of you, seeing your strengths and weaknesses. Like I, she knows all." He pushed Rose forward. "And I think it's better if she showed you."

Rose gulped, getting into a fighting stance, observing her opponents. She didn't know that there would be this many! She was expecting Titans West. She didn't know a thing about Titans East.

"Ravager? If...that's what you are called..." Starfire said gently. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to follow in your father's footsteps. You can live a better life!"

"Don't listen to her, she knows nothing," Deathstroke murmured to Rose.

Starfire heard him, and she wasn't the only one.

"Your brother, Jericho, is out there, fighting your father's robots and helping those who are in need," Starfire continued, almost pleading. "You can stop now. You can go. You can go out in the city and find him!"

Rose's eyes widened. _Jericho? He's out there? But I thought he was...?_

Rose turned her head back to Deathstroke. "I thought you said Jericho was dead?"

Deathstroke didn't answer that.

"He's not dead," Raven said.

"He's alive and well, and he's kicking ass with our other friends right this instant," Terra added.

"Your so-called father has been lying to you this whole time," Nightwing said, and then he got an idea. The plan. He pulled out his communicator and showed it to Rose. "See this? This is my communicator. Your brother is only a call away."

The rest of the Titans had a feeling what their leader was up to, already in on it.

Rose straightened out of her fighting stance.

"Ravager, what are you doing? Attack!" Deathstroke commanded.

Jumping at her father's tone, she inched closer to the Titans, swords raised. She had to do this. She had to fight them. The Titans were her enemies. She was supposed to hate them. She was raised to despise them. Be trained and destroy them all when the time is right and-

"We can take you to him," Nightwing promised. "We won't hurt you. None of us will."

Rose paused at her actions.

"Quiet!" Deathstroke snapped at him, and Nightwing ignored him. "Ravager, attack! _Now!"_

"Come please!" said Starfire, extending her hand.

Rose looked around herself, conflicted as her father and the raven-haired male started talking to her at once. Who was she to trust? Her own father, or her so-called sworn enemies-the people who she had never met, but they were promising her that they would take her to her brother? The one that was supposed to be dead like Grant...?

Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Cyborg lowered their weapons, putting them away to show her that they meant no harm to her if she came with them.

"RAVAGER!" Deathstroke had lost his patience, leaning forward as if to snatch her away.

"You don't have to live like this..." Nightwing said softly to her.

Rose's head spun, feeling a little light-headed and overwhelmed, tears welled up in her eyes. She had to make a choice. Who's side was she on? Who should she trust?

With a sniff and a grunt, she leapt over the Titans, landing on all fours, and she ran as fast as she could out of the room.

The Titans looked back at Deathstroke, all retreating backwards slowly as Deathstroke started to move.

And he started running towards them.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"RUUUUUUUN!" Beast Boy yelled, and the Titans ran out of there.

As they all ran, Nightwing called Jericho. He answered quickly.

"We're on our way!" he said, and Jericho nodded before cutting the transmission.

Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, and Blackfire started flying, looking over their shoulders as Deathstroke tore after them; Starfire and Blackfire shot their bolts at him to slow him down, and it worked.

Red X ended up leading the way, knowing the quickest way to get out. Eventually, they burst out into the night and ran faster towards the city. By now, some buildings and houses had been destroyed and/or burned. The city lacked its citizens, and from the looks, the rest of the Titans must've cleared them out to a safer location to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

Titans North and South were scattered along downtown, lingering in the shadows and dark places.

"Ravager! You can stop running now!" Starfire called out to the young girl, who looked out of breath. Rose turned around, feeling weak to the knees as Titans West and East surrounded her protectively.

Deathstroke stopped running, reaching for his weapon belt.

"I wouldn't do that," Nightwing said.

Titans North and South jumped down from their hiding places, surrounding Deathstroke with their weapons aimed right at him. Deathstroke looked around himself, seeing that there was nowhere to go.

"I should've known..." Deathstroke said calmly. "Well played, Titans...well played..." He took out a small object, and there was no mistaking the red button on it. "Too bad you're going to loose." And he pressed the button smugly.

The Titans waited, cocking their heads to the side.

Nothing happened.

"_What?"_ Deathstroke hissed, looking around again. "That's impossible!"

"Believe it, Dipshit, you're outnumbered!" Blackfire said, her eyes glowing purple.

"Your cat didn't put up a great fight either," Pantha added, who had Kitten in a choke hold. The blonde was still gasping for breath. Starfire smiled at Pantha, who smiled back at her.

"Titans beat bad guys!" Gnarrk added, pounding his fists together.

Deathstroke growled. "That doesn't matter. I can still beat you all!" He withdrew his Bo-staff, getting in a fighting stance. He was about to lung himself at the Titans, Nightwing specifically, when something stopped him.

Jericho jumped down from out of nowhere, landing lightly on his feet. Without saying a word, he walked closer to his father, his eyes narrowing.

"Jericho..." Deathstroke said. "How great it is to see you. Mind helping your old man out here? Family does come before your pathetic friends, you know."

Jericho didn't respond to that; it was quite obvious that he wanted the ability to speak but of course he couldn't. Instead he knocked the Bo-staff right out of Deathstroke's hand, round-kicking his father to the ground.

Deathstroke was at ease, smiling.

"Impressive. I must say, your skills have improved. Help me defeat the Titans, and I can help you get better."

Jericho's fists balled up at his sides.

_Do you seriously think that I would join you after you've done all of this? _he signed angrily.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, son. Once the Titans are gone and out of the way, we'll be able to take what's ours with nothing to stop us."

_And what happens when you get what you want? What's the point in all of this? If you take over the world, then there will be NOTHING for you! You'll just be the same as you were from the very beginning. ALONE. Do you get that? ALONE! _

Deathstroke sighed. "Jericho, I've always been sick of your _whining!_ Ever since you were little, you've been soft. Not wanting to defend yourself. Not wanting to learn how to handle a_ man_ for once instead of a pussy! You're such a poor excuse for a son. I can't believe I let this go on. I should've killed you when I had the chance. No girl would ever want a muted man. Well, let me rephrase...No girl or _boy..."_

Jericho's nostrils flared, now prepared to use his powers. Gasps were heard all around. How dare Deathstroke stoop that low? Everyone knew Jericho had a huge respect for girls, and for girls _only. _

"Aww, have I struck a nerve?" Deathstroke grinned. "Too bad. 'Cause it's time to grow up!" He fingered for his gun and found it, pointing it right at Jericho's heart.

"NO!" Kole yelled as the gun fired. She turned into ice as she landed in front of Jericho, the bullets repelling off of her. With her newfound abilities, she had learned to move while she was in this state, her hands blocking every shot. She turned back into her regular self when the firing ceased.

Deathstroke got to his feet, firing again, and Kole yelped, turning back into ice. As she backed away at Deathstroke's advance, Jericho snuck back into the crowd. Deathstroke got even closer and, just as Kole turned back, he took her by the throat, lifted her up, and threw her back down as hard as he could on the rough concrete. Kole cried out in pain, gasping and crying as he kicked her hard in the gut, making her roll over on her back.

Her nose was bleeding.

Deathstroke took his Bo-staff again, raising it to end her. He didn't hesitate. He swung down and-

Rose was there suddenly, using one of her swords to block him, their metals screeching as they collided. Rose grunted at the strong impact; she knew she was weaker than her father, but she was willing to try. Her back started to bend backwards as the pressure increased, Deathstroke using no hesitation. He had no patience at the moment, and was ready to kill her too.

Nightwing jumped in, using his staffs to help push back, grunting. Deathstroke growled as he felt his Bo-staff push back, now using all of his strength since Nightwing was involved. Rose and Nightwing then shoved upwards, causing him to stagger back.

Jericho, looking a lot like Beast Boy when he did it, came down on his father's shoulders; his legs constricted around Deathstroke, his arms getting a good grip around his head before the blonde flipped them over.

Deathstroke's neck made a sickening crack. As soon as Jericho hovered over him, his eyes about to turn black, Deathstroke kicked Jericho off him and got to his feet at the same time.

Kid Flash zoomed around Deathstroke then, making him dizzy and swerve back and forth. He swung and missed several times. Jinx stepped forward, smirking as Kid Flash stopped.

"Looks like someone's got a little bad luck," she said, snapping her fingers. Her powers came out like pink lightning, running across the earth, causing it to crack quickly and, with the help of Terra, split open beneath Deathstroke's feet.

Deathstroke fell, and he gripped the edge to keep himself from falling down. He looked and saw lava, actual _lava, _and for the first time in a while, started to panic. He went there once. He didn't want to go there again.

Jericho was already there in a crouching position, staring down at his father.

"Jericho!" He said, slipping. "Help me!"

Jericho didn't move.

"Jericho! Please!" Deathstroke's hand started to slip.

The blonde gulped, the wind blowing through his hair. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Slade deserved it. He deserved it...

"My son..." Deathstroke murmured.

And he slipped.

Jericho lunged forward, grabbing Deathstroke by the arm before he could fall to his death. If anything, he didn't want anyone to die tonight. That's not what he wanted.

Even if that meant his evil excuse of a father.

Deathstroke smirked.

"You always were easy to fool," he said, yanking on Jericho's arm.

And he fell over too.

"JERICHO!" Kole screamed, and the Titans ran to the edge to look down. Deathstroke was still there, his fingers digging in the earth to keep him up, and Jericho was hanging on for dear life onto Deathstroke's leg.

And Deathstroke was trying to shake him off.

"Why hang on?" Deathstroke asked him. "After all, this is the end...for us _both_."

He released his grip finally, letting himself fall. Jericho released his grip on Deathstroke, his eyes wide as his arms stretched out towards his friends.

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Raven yelled, and a black forcefield formed underneath Jericho. Jericho scrambled to his knees as he was brought up by his dark friend, relieved as his feet met ground.

"Grrrrgghhh!" Terra grunted, closing up the gap as best as she could, her eyes and hands yellow.

Jericho panted, out of breath, his heart still racing. Kole limped towards him, falling into his arms.

"Oh, Jericho!" She sobbed, and Jericho buried his face into her hair. "I-I thought...I-I thought...!"

Jericho pulled back, and surprised everyone when he stopped her with a soft kiss on the lips. Kole's eyes were wide, but she smiled and hugged him again. Rose slowly approached her older brother, and he saw her over Kole's shoulder, Pulling away from her to get to his feet, he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Rose broke down and started crying, returning his embrace tight.

"Is it...over?" Starfire questioned, looking around, and everyone's eyes fell on Nightwing for confirmation.

Nightwing stared at the closed crack in disbelief, yet feeling the opposite feeling wash through him. Trigon was gone, so Deathstroke couldn't come back after falling into lava again.

"Yeah, Star..." he said, and he started grinning. "It's over."

There was an outburst of cheers. Friends hugged tight, some doing victory dances. Couples kissed and murmured all sweet nothings to each other.

"Go Titans! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" Beast Boy chanted, doing the moonwalk. "Oohwa, Oohwa, Oohwa! Uh huh! Uh huh, Uh huh, Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"Okay, we get it," Raven cut him off. "We won. Can we go home now?"

Beast Boy grinned at her, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around, all the while pressing his lips against hers.

"Best idea anyone's said all night! This is why I love you, Rae!" He said, putting her down. He started walking backwards, his eyes on his team. "Know what? Whaddaya say we get back to Titans Tower, order a pizza, and have maximum couch t-"

His voice was cut off, replacing a gasp and a sickening sound of ripping flesh and metal.

All the Titans gasped audibly, Raven's eyes going wide, and her facial expression heartbreaking. Standing behind Beast Boy was none other than Malchior himself, with a long silver pole, now sharpened to a point.

And he had drove it straight through Beast Boy's chest.

"You shouldn't have said that I had to go _through_ you," Malchior murmured to Beast Boy, who's face was in utter pain, as well as his body. "I was only doing what you asked...This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

He smiled when Beast Boy didn't respond, flicking the pole to the side; Beast Boy's body flung off of it, and he landed on his back. Finally having a distraction, he hid in the nearest shadows.

"BEAST BOY!" His team outbursted, Raven the loudest of all. Every emotion back in Nevermore screamed, their backs arching as if they were in an exorcism.

Raven ran as fast as she could, falling to her knees and got to the changeling first.

"No," she shook her head, pulling Beast Boy's still body in her lap. "No, no, no, no..." She couldn't help it as the tears poured over now. Her hand came down on his reddened chest, blood pooling on the ground. "No, no, no, no...!" She rocked back and forth a little, closing her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, A-Azar-rath M-Metrion Z...Z..." She gasped and her sobs got louder.

Seeing her best friend break down and Beast Boy's pale form made Starfire break down too, leaning into Nightwing for support. Nightwing rubbed her back, his eyesight blurring. Terra was trying not to cry and failed, and even Cyborg was very close to looseing it.

"Raven..." Nightwing began.

"No! He's not dead!" Raven snapped, her voice cracking in places. "No, no, no..." She held Beast Boy close, pressing her lips to his cheek. "You're not dead, you're not dead..."

Her hands glowed a bright blue then; after lowering him gently to the ground, back on his back, she hovered them over his chest. She could heal him, she could save him. She could...

Terra crawled forward, feeling Beast Boy's wrists and neck with her forefingers.

"Raven...there's no pulse," she said through her broken sobs.

Cyborg checked for a heartbeat on his arm, and Raven looked at him with the slightest bit of hope. But his face made that slightest bit of hope fade away as soon as it came.

"His heart isn't beating anymore...He's gone."

* * *

**...**

**So Deathstroke is dead, and Jericho's reunited with his sister...and Beast Boy? Is he really gone forever?**

**Review to see what happens next, people. You're in for a real surprise I think.**

**Hope I didn't make anyone cry! I'm sorry if I did! I sure made myself cry...**


	19. Spiritual Journies

**I think you guys officially hate me. I didn't want that to happen! But...I kinda expected that you guys would freak out. Kinda what I wanted...*ahem* What? I didn't say anything...**

**So, without further ado, here's the end of the battle, yada yada yada. Only a couple chapters left to go I believe...**

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a bright light. Which was white. And that was it. He sat up, observing his surroundings, blinking several times to see if he was dreaming. There were white walls on either side of him, but none behind him or in front of him. It was like a continuous hall of nothingness. And everything was so _clean. _Even cleaner than _Robin's _room-and that was saying something.

_Wait a minute..._Beast Boy thought, looking down at his chest. No blood, no wounds. Instead, he was wearing a white wife beater and matching pants. He wasn't in any pain. And his friends were nowhere in sight.

The changeling got to his feet.

"Raven?" he called, his voice causing a small echo as he walked forward. "Cyborg? Terra? Nightwing? Star?" He looked around. "Anybody?"

He gulped when no one responded, taking it for the worst.

"Holy shit..." he thought out loud. "Am I dead?"

"Depending on how you look at it," said a gentle, female voice, and Beast Boy whirled around. A woman that resembled him greatly approached him with a soft smile on her face. She had long brown hair, which was in a loose ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a white gown. Her feet were also bare.

"M-Mom?" Beast Boy gasped as his mother came closer to him. He almost cried as she embraced him, and he returned it in disbelief. With his enhanced senses, he knew that this was her. She was real in every way.

Marie Logan pulled back, appraised her son, her eyes traveling over him. "You've grown so much. Your father and I are so proud of you."

"We really are, Garfield," Mark Logan agreed, materializing out of nowhere. He resembled Beast Boy the most, before he was green, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore white robes, his feet bare also. "You're turning into a wonderful young man."

"D-Dad?!" Beast Boy nearly losted as he hugged his father, who was now only slightly taller than him. Mark stepped back to stand by his wife, hands behind his back. "Okay, I'm confused here. Where the hell am I?"

"Language, Garfield." Mark chuckled. "You don't wanna give your mother a heart attack, do you?"

"You're where he gets it from," Marie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Beast Boy grinned, exchanging glances with Mark.

"So...this place...these clothes..." the changeling gestured about as he spoke. "Am I in heaven or something?"

"Not necessarily..." Mark said.

"But close," Marie added.

"I'm still confused." Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed, and Marie smoothed them out with her thumb.

"We're in a state of oblivion where souls remain, not necessarily Heaven nor Hell," Marie explained.

Beast Boy blinked, looking back at Mark.

"We're in a limbo," Mark clarified.

"Oooohh, that makes sense!" Beast Boy said, but then he suddenly frowned. "Wait a sec. If I'm in a limbo, then that means that I...that I'm _dead! No! _I _can't _be dead! I can't! I can't do this! I can't leave her! I-"

"Shh..." Marie cupped his face. "It's alright, it's alright...-"

"No it's not! I can't leave my friends! I can't leave Raven!" Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair in distress. "Oh _no_, Raven! I can't live without her...she can't live without...I just...and my friends..."

"Listen, Garfield," Mark said, stopping his son's rambling. "There's a reason why you were drawn here instead of to the gates of Heaven. Your half-demon, half-Azarathian girlfriend is still...attached to you, even in this life."

"Huh? _Attached_ to me...?"

"She's still trying to get a hold of you, trying to heal you when it's too late," Marie murmured softly.

"You mean...I can go back? Like, _go _go back?"

"It's your choice, Gar..." Mark said.

"You can stay..." Marie added.

"_Or you can go_..."

Beast Boy looked down, deep in thought.

_I...can go?_

TT

Raven had managed to clean up the blood, but her hands were still red. Knowing that she had done all she could, she placed her hand on Beast Boy's cold cheek, burying her face in his neck.

"Cy..." Bumblebee touched Cyborg's shoulder, and the half-robot didn't turn. Instead, he tossed her the keys to the T-Car.

"Take your team and the rest of the Titans back to the Tower," he said in a monotone.

Bumblebee nodded, reluctantly leaving his side. Titans North, South, and East left the scene, wishing they could help in some way. Blackfire and Red X remained; they weren't necessarily Titans anyway. Blackfire sat down, resting her head on Starfire's shoulder for comfort, rubbing her back in a soothing rhythm. Red X took off his mask, hanging his head, licking his cut lip.

Raven's eyes held no emotion, absentmindedly caressing Beast Boy's face.

"Raven, I..." Starfire began, and Raven's eyes settled on hers. Starfire almost felt her heart break. "Never the mind..."

Raven gazed back down at Beast Boy.

"Tut, tut, tut, you had that coming, sweetheart," Malchior murmured, emerging from behind the alley and approaching the Titans.

"You've got some nerve," Nightwing grumbled.

"Come any closer and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Terra's voice cracked, much to her annoyance.

Malchior ignored her, coming even closer, his eyes only on Raven. The empath didn't raise her head.

"There's nothing you can do." Malchior chuckled. "The green little freak's dead. You're pathetic."

He was in front of Raven now.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Malchior spat.

That did it.

Raven's head snapped up, rage taking over her completely as her demon eyes came to view. This was it. This was the snap Knowledge had warned her about. But she didn't care. She was seeing red.

Raven flew forward, attacking Malchior; the force was so strong that she knocked him to the ground, causing him to grunt. She didn't care about her powers. She kicked. She punched. She bit. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth were not human at all, but sounding like her true nature. A demon. She wanted him dead. Not alive. But dead. She wanted him to stop breathing, and she'd do whatever it takes to make that happen. When Malchior got up, she knocked him back down. Twisted his neck. Kicked at his spine. Banged his head against the concrete, causing blood flow. The side of his head was now bleeding, his white hair stained red.

"Raven! Raven, stop!"

She ignored Nightwing's commands.

"_You fucking monster_!" Raven roared, watching Malchior crawl away as fast as he could, and she flew after him. Black tentacles sprouted from under her cloak, grabbing Malchior by the legs, and trapped him there, turning him around on his back. Raven extended her arm out, and the silver pole flew into her hand.

"No...NO!" Malchior roared as he fought, but he continued to be dragged towards Raven's dark cloak, and closer towards the bloodstained blade. She ignored her friends' protests, raising the pole in her hands up high.

"_What's the matter, Malchior? You don't look so good_!" Raven said darkly with a grin, laughing at Malchior's screams of stupidity. This was totally pointless. No one's gonna stop her. No one! Rage was pleased. Very _very _pleased...Every other emoticlone didn't matter. Even Love and Happy couldn't get to her. In fact, no other emotion existed except for rage. _Bloodlust. _Beast Boy would be avenged for what Malchior did.

"Raven! Please! Don't do this! Come back! You're better than that!" Starfire's voice rang in Raven's ears, sounding distant as if coming from a long tunnel.

"You'll regret it later!" Nightwing added.

"Let it go! Just let go!" Terra called.

"It's alright!" Cyborg called next.

"WE LOVE YOU!"

A tear ran down Raven's cheek, her teeth gritted. She closed her eyes, her lips pressed together. _No...this isn't right. I can't...I can't do this...I want to...but I just can't..._

_**Yes you can**..._Rage urged from back to Nevermore. **_Do it! Kill him!_**

_Don't! _Love, Knowledge, Happy, Timid, and even Lust begged in protest.

_**Do it, Raven...Kill and possess. It's in your nature. You can't deny that you're just as much of a monster as he is.**_

_It will ruin you, focus on your heart, _Knowledge advised. _Find your spirit. Find the reason why you're a hero, and have that as your motivation._

_Don't listen to Rage!_ Happy added.

_Our f-friends are the ones who c-care about us the most, _Timid sobbed.

_Don't kill 'em, _Sloth said and belched. _That wastes energy and time. You should just let him run away like the little wuss he is._

_We can take 'em, leave 'em crying to his mommy! _Brave said. _But don't kill 'em. That's not cool._

_Think of Beast Boy, Raven..._Love begged, sounding like she was close to tears. _We all know he's an idiot, and he's childish and goofy, but he was the one who loved you the most. He loved all of us. He loved you past your heritage. He, along with the Titans, saw the good in you. Like Robin said, don't give up hoping._

_Hoping..._

**_NO. Hope is pointless! Assassinate him! He deserves death! _**Rage spat.

Raven had to make a decision, her head spinning as her emoticlones' voices began to overlap each other, and her friends were blending in. The more she hesitated, the louder Rage's voice gotten, and the anger began building up inside her again. She had to do it. It would feel right when it's over.

But wait...

She thought about the fans. She thought about the little children who looked up to her as a role model. She thought about Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether; what would they say if they saw her now? They'd be protesting too. And commiting murder would break their small, fragile hearts. She thought about Trigon, in contrast with Arella, and what she was as a person and a young woman. She thought about each and every Titan, and her team. How they still loved her and appreciated her throughout the years they've been together. They saved the world. They put enemies away in jail.

They were there for her when she was the most vulnerable. They were there for her when the world ended, when she became that portal and was supposed to die. Nightwing had taught her what hope really meant. Starfire had taught her the true meaning of friendship. Cyborg had taught her that it was awesome being different, because they all were. Terra had taught her to trust even though every fiber in Raven's body didn't want to.

And Beast Boy had taught her how to love. He taught her that it was okay to be like a teenage girl for once and show her emotions. He taught her how to be goofy, how to have fun. How to even have maximum couch time, lay back, and eat without a care in the world.

The pole dropped to the ground, and the black tentacles retreated underneath her cloak. Her grip on Malchior was gone, and she rose higher in the air. Malchior was frozen in place, unable to move. Raven's eyes opened, and then there was a white explosion. It was brief, making the others shield their eyes.

Instead of the dark, demonic Raven, it was the White Raven in her place.

"What the...?" Malchior squinted his eyes as Raven's lips pulled up at the corners, wind blowing through her robes and her hair dramatically.

Raven closed her eyes, lowering her head, and pressed her hands together as if she was about to pray.

"_Exhibito Malum Mitti ad Etiam Exhibito Dimensionum...Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor..." _

Raven's eyes snapped open, glowing white now as she continued.

"_Azarath Vi Et Hoc Numquam Excidet...Meterex Vasanon...Zinthos...Metrion...AZARATH!"_

A white raven emerged, sprouting from her body. Her soul self grew larger and larger, and Malchior cowered back. But he was too late. The white raven opened its wings, letting out a powerful, loud and long caw. Wind blew stronger, sucking Malchior towards itself.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Malchior roared, his fingernails digging into the earth. His body flew off the ground, flying backwards, and disappeared in the brightness.

There was another white, blinding explosion, lasting for a long moment. When the Titans could see again, they saw their friend slowly float back towards the ground, her back facing them. The wind stopped blowing, and all was still.

Raven opened her eyes, and they were back to her purple orbs. She turned around to face her friends, and they were gazing at her with pure amazement. Her own gaze drifted down to where Beast Boy lay.

She drifted over to him, getting back down to her knees.

"Raven..." Starfire said, and Raven managed a soft smile to her before looking back down at the fallen changeling.

Raven pulled him into her lap again, placing her hand over Beast Boy's heart and closed her eyes.

"Wait a sec..." Terra said, and all heads turned to her direction. She was pointing up to the sky. "What is that?"

Raven looked up. There was a sudden brightness in the clouds, in the shape of a ball the size of a tennis ball. It drifted down towards the city in a slow motion. When Raven could get a closer look at it, her eyes narrowed. It resembled a star almost, having a bright blue color to it. Its trail was straight, heading right for them.

Everybody was still, their heads only moving down as the bright orb did and came closer; it seeped straight through Beast Boy's chest, disappearing completely. The aftershock was a little glow.

Raven's eyes went wide, suddenly feeling a barely noticeable thumping against the palm of her hand. She gasped and looked at Cyborg, who looked at his arm.

"Is he...?" Starfire asked with a gasp.

"There it is..." Cyborg muttered before his eye brightened. "There it is! I see his heartbeat!"

The Titans cried out in joy and relief, and Raven wanted to start crying in the literal sense.

"What do we do?" Raven asked him.

"We take him back to Titans Tower. _Now!"_

"I can teleport us all," Raven offered quickly.

"You all go," Nightwing said, getting to his feet the same time Red X did.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Jason and I have to...stop by somewhere. I'll be back soon," Nightwing said, and Red X nodded, putting on his mask.

_I need to let everyone know that I'm still alive..._Nightwing thought. _As well as someone that shouldn't be..._

"Um...okay. Be careful." Starfire played with her fingers in her lap. Nightwing leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A small figure peeked out from behind a smoothie place. She had remained behind, unnoticed the entire time.

Or at least she thought she was.

"Hello, Ravager," Nightwing said before looking at her, and Rose gasped. Man, he was good. "Mind tagging along?"

TT

There was a knock at Bruce's door. He was sitting in his office, busying himself with reading a book. His son and step-children were all in bed, either sleeping or trying to get some sleep.

"Come in," Bruce said, closing his book shut and getting to his feet.

The door opened, and Richard slowly walked in the room.

"Dick." Bruce sighed.

"Hi, Bruce." Richard came further in the room; he was still in costume, however maskless now. "Did everyone...make it back okay?"

"They're just fine. However, Cassidy had taken a nasty beating. Nothing too bad."

"Nothing's broken?"

"No."

"That's good."

"And you?"

"We're all fine. Beast Boy is in critical condition, but he should be getting taken care of by now back at the Tower. Slade, or Deathstroke now I guess, fell to his death during the final battle. He tried to get his daughter to help in getting rid of us. The major problem I had with that is that she's younger than all of us."

"And what happened to her?"

"She found out that her brother, Jericho, was still alive so we took her to him."

"Hmm...interesting. How old did you say she was?"

"I didn't. She never told me." Richard took a deep breath. "Actually...she's right outside. I thought I'd like you to meet her."

"I see. Bring her in then."

"But first, ah..." Richard ran his fingers through his hair. "There's someone more important that I want you to see."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Alright..."

Richard cleared his throat, turning his head towards the door. "Jason?"

Bruce's eyes widened and narrowed at the name. He watched as the young man walked in with his head hung, wearing a black suit with a red X on it, and holding a mask with a skull and another red X on the forehead area. His hair was shaggy and jet black, and had a white streak coming down across his face.

"Hey, Bruce..." Jason lifted his head so their eyes could meet, and Bruce took a step back in disbelief at what he was seeing. This was _impossible_! "It's been a while."

Meanwhile, Rose sat on the couch in the den, swinging her legs back and forth. She looked around, surprising that a simple den could be so _huge_. There was just so much _space_. In front of her was a burning fireplace, followed by a very large flat screen hanging on the wall above it. Bookshelves nearly covered every wall and corner, and coffee tables sat on each side of the couch she was currently sitting on. A loveseat was to her left, and a recliner on her right. The coffee tables had lamps on them, and random magazines, going from business magazines, to sports, to fashion, to anime.

She was told that the famous Batman lived here, and that his identity was Bruce Wayne. But she had a feeling that someone else might live here too. What man kept a fashion magazine?

Footsteps were heard suddenly, coming down the stairs from behind her. She froze but didn't turn. The footsteps weren't as heavy as Nightwing's or Red X's, but at the same time it wasn't as quite as hers.

A male looking slightly older than her came around the couch, heading for the kitchen, when he stopped and looked at her. He too beared the shaggy jet black hair and blue eyes, but was more long and lanky looking with hints of muscle along his bare arms. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweats.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was lighter like she had expected, and it was so different that Nightwing's deeper tone.

"Rosalie Wilson," Rose blurted out, then stopped herself. "Well, my real name is Rosalie, but I prefer Rose."

"Oh...alright. Hi, Rose. My name's Tim."

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

Tim looked around before looking back at her. "So...what're you doing here?"

"Nightwing wanted to meet Batm-I-I mean Bruce. I don't know why though."

"Dick's here?" Tim wondered outloud, feeling relief wash through him.

"Yep."

Tim cocked his head to the side, studying her some more. For some reason, she looked really nervous and scared. He sat down next to her, leaving a good amount of space between them.

"How old are you?" Rose asked him out of curiosity.

"Fourteen," Tim said. "You?"

"I just turned thirteen about a week ago."

"Oh. Well happy belated birthday then." Tim smiled.

Rose smiled back. "Thanks."

TT

While Bruce and Jason were in a deep conversation, Richard had left them alone and started to head upstairs. He saw Tim, who had hugged him tight when he saw him, talking to Rose and was pleased that she had someone to talk to.

"We'll be leaving soon," Richard told Rose, and she nodded.

"C'mon, everyone's got to see you!" Tim whispered, nearly yanking Richard upstairs.

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Oh shut up." He knocked on Cassidy's door and opened it. "Everyone decided to crash here."

Tim flicked the light on.

"HEY! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

"Ugh...turn the light off!" Damian rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the bed.

"This better be a damn emergency!" Stephanie sat up grumpily, straightening out the scarf on her head. Barbara and Cassidy sat up at the same time.

And then they all saw him.

"RICHARD!" Stephanie jumped out of bed, wide awake now, and Barbara tried to beat her to it. They attacked their step-brother in sisterly and loving hugs and kisses. Damian was next, nearly suffocating him.

He sniffed.

"Damian...are you _crying?" _Cassidy asked, getting out of bed. Her head was wrapped up in gauze, as well as her wrist, and she held an ice pack to her eye.

"Shut up! I'm not crying! This is eye sweat! Blinking is a work-out ya know!" Damian denied, pulling away and hiding his face from everyone's sight.

Richard chuckled. "It's good to see all of you." When Cassidy approached him, he gently removed the ice pack from her face, wincing when he saw her black eye. "Oooh, that looks bad. How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Cassidy said, wrapping an arm around him for a side hug. "We were all worried."

"And we're so glad you came back!" Stephanie clapped her hands together.

"Guess who's also back?" Richard asked with a mischievous grin, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh _no_, my _mom's_ not here, is she?" Damian asked with a deep frown.

"Selina's not here, you dipthong!" Tim said, then paused. He turned to Richard. "Is she?"

"Haha, you wish," Richard said. He paused for dramatic effect and continued. "It's Jason."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Raven sat in silence two days later. She sat on the changeling's bed, with her knees up, and her book resting on her lap. It was sunset, and she hadn't left since sunrise. Starfire would bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and Cyborg would come in to check up on how Beast Boy's doing. Raven had strongly requested for the rest of the Titans to stay out (excluding Dr. Cyborg). She wanted to be alone with Beast Boy, and never wanted to leave his side unless it was very necessary, like using the bathroom or taking a quick shower. Currently, she was wearing a plain black hoodie unzipped, black cami, black shorts, and her mood necklace and ring.

Occasionally, her eyes would flicker back and forth between her book, Beast Boy's face, and the monitor that showed the heartbeat line, life line, and others that Cyborg had explained to her but she hadn't been listening at the time. Nightwing and Cyborg kept him clean, and right now they just had him in boxers and a pair of sweats. That way, it would've been easier for Raven to have easier access to Beast Boy's chest and backside if she needed to tend to him.

The empath sighed, looking at Beast Boy once more. She longed to see his green orbs, to hear his voice, his laugh. Things just weren't the same anymore...

And then all of a sudden, she saw his fingers twitch. It was in the slightest, first his index finger then his middle finger.

She tossed her book to the side, forgetting about it completely, and scooted up closer to him; she sat by his legs, taking his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her dead eyes had brightened with some hope left in her. The only hope she had left; and it had been lacking ever since that night.

A soft groan emitted from his throat.

"Beast Boy?" Her thumb traced back and forth across the back of his hand as she leaned closer to his face. "Gar? Can you hear me?"

Beast Boy's head turned slightly in the direction of her beautiful voice. The sound he had been longing to hear.

His eyes fluttered open, his lidded gaze settling on hers.

"Hey." He smiled tiredly at her.

"Hey..." Raven released his hand, her arm resting on the side of his head so her fingers could run through his messy green locks.

Beast Boy managed to look around, relieved that he recognized his surroundings. Her fingers soothed him. "How long was I out?"

"It's been a couple of days."

They both looked at the monitor screen. Raven was the first to look away, placing her hand on his bare chest.

"We were all worried about you."

"You were?"

"How could we not be? Gar, you don't understand how I felt when your heart stopped beating. I thought I had lost you forever. Malchior came around and I..." she gulped, closing her eyes in deep thought. Beast Boy noticed the pause, his eyebrows scrunching down.

"And you...what?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"I almost killed him. I wanted to, but...then I thought of you and our friends and..." Raven sighed. "And..."

"What did you do?"

Raven let a smirk come through. "I might've...sorta sent him in a dark dimension where he'll be trapped there forever."

Beast Boy grinned wide. "Sweet. Too bad I missed all the action."

If Beast Boy was in better condition, she would've slapped his arm. So instead, she just gave him a look. This made Beast Boy's grin widen even more, and he started to sit up, balancing himself on his elbows; this brought their faces closer.

"Look...there's something I need to tell ya. It's gonna sound a little crazy."

"What?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. "I died." When Raven arched an eyebrow, he added, "I mean _dead, _dead. Like I thought I was _deeeead _d-"

"Can you get to the point?" Raven interjected quietly.

"Right, right. But instead, I was Harry Potter dead. _Please _tell me you get that metaphor."

"You died and was able to come back?"

Beast Boy nodded. "The thing is..." His tone grew serious. "I saw my parents, Rae."

"You...saw your...?"

"Yes. I talked to them and everything. It was an amazing feeling. I never thought that I'd get to talk to them again..." He shook his head slowly, meeting her gaze again. "But then they told me that I had a choice-I could either come back...or I could stay."

"So...you were able to choose whether or not you...?" Raven was amazed and curious. "But how?"

"Well, they said that you were still emotionally attached to me, and you being half-demon, half-Azarathian...and, um...I don't know the technicalities of it, okay? But I came back. Yep. Don't know _how..._but I did. Yep."

Raven was silent, deep in thought again. Beast Boy reached out, cradling the side of her face with his hand. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, biting her lip. His hand slid down to her mouth, his index finger and thumb gently pulling down on her bottom lip to relieve it from her teeth's pressure.

"Don't do that..." he murmured. "'S a bad habit..."

"Sorry..." she murmured back. With the same hand, he caressed her jawline, and her eyes started to droop. He took the opportunity to lean in, and she met him halfway. Their lips met, and Raven sighed against his mouth. As soon as they parted, their lips joined again with more force; simutaneously, she moved closer to him, her body brushing up against his and her arms wrapping around his neck. Beast Boy's hands ran down her back, roaming and marveling her hips and pressed her tighter against him. He tilted his head the opposite direction for air, and she twisted hers the opposite direction as well. Her fingers trailed along his cheek bones, down his chest, then back up again.

"I love you," she breathed against his mouth, her heart feeling like it was going to explode out of her chest.

"I love you too..." he whispered, gently biting down on her lower lip, and she moaned quietly.

"'Thought you said that was a bad habit?" Raven managed between kisses.

Beast Boy chuckled, and she gasped when he flipped them over, with her back against the sheets and him towering over her.

"Bad habits are hard to break," he pointed out, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Raven gasped as he started kissing down her neck. "Not...not while you're...-"

"Shh..." He kissed her shoulder blade, bringing himself up to her face, running his fingers through her hair and along her face. "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

Raven giggled.

* * *

**So...is anybody still mad at me? ;D **

**BB TOTALLY STOLE RAVEN'S QUOTE! (Referenced to 'The Beast Within'). Haha xD**

**Review!**


	20. All's Well That Ends Well

**You guys...I declare this as THE LAST chapter. I appreciate each and every one of you for supporting me throughout this entire journey. It's been fun! I'm gonna save the sobbing. I know I said that there will be a couple more but...b-but...I-I just w-wanted to leave it h-h-here!**

**I NEED A TISSUE! ALLERGIES, OH MY GOD, THEY'RE HORRIBLE! xP**

* * *

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" Beast Boy asked Raven as they walked down the hallway towards the Ops.

"Why wouldn't they? They haven't seen you conscious for days," Raven answered. She took a deep breath. "Just...brace yourself."

"For what?"

And that's when the Ops doors opened, and the two stepped through.

"BEAST BOY!"

Before the changeling's eyes could register, four different bodies slammed into him at the same time, engulfing him in tight hugs and kisses.

"Friend! It's so glorious to see you doing the 'up and running'! How are you? Are you well? You are feeling the better? We missed you so much and everyone was worried and I cried and all the other Titans didn't want to leave but they did and we had to tell them that you were fine when we really didn't know how fine you were and-!"

Okay, that was Starfire.

"Star, I think you're smothering him too much."

That was Nightwing.

"Duuuude! He deserves to be smothered! He had us worried sick!"

That was Terra.

"Correction-had Star and Rock Star worried sick. Nightwing and I masked most of our emotions."

That was Cyborg.

"Yeah. _Most."_

And _that _was Raven, who was a foot away from the huddle with crossed arms. Nightwing and Cyborg drew away, but Starfire and Terra remained. Beast Boy chuckled, finally having access to his arms, and wrapped them around the two snugly.

"And you thought they wouldn't be happy to see you..." Raven murmured, smirking a little.

"Are you hungry?" Starfire asked Beast Boy, pulling away from him. "We can make a quick feast!"

"Naah, you don't have to," Beast Boy said, releasing Terra last. His teammates still looked at him as if he were to collapse at any minute. "Seriously guys. I'm fine!" They still didn't buy it, so he turned to the empath for help. "Raven, help meeee!" He begged.

Raven sighed, coming up on Beast Boy's side.

"Beast Boy is fine," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think he wishes for everyone to calm down and treat him as if the..._incident_ never happened."

"But Raven-"

"_Starfire._.." Raven warned gently, arching an eyebrow.

Starfire sighed. "Very well then. Come, friends! Let us finally partake in the most delicious meal friend Cyborg has made for us!"

"Pleeeease tell me there's tofu!" Beast Boy begged.

"Actually..." Cyborg grinned, "there is."

Beast Boy beamed.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

**2 Nights Later**

**5:30 p.m.**

"Soooo why do we have to dress up?" Rose asked, her legs swinging back and forth on the stool as she sat in front of Starfire's vanity. She wore a simple spagetti strapped black dress, having a cute flare at the hips, and matching black sandals.

"Because we are going to be guests of honor at the Manor of Wayne," Starfire answered. The alieness was running a straightening iron through the smaller girl's hair. She wore a button-down, silky black tube shirt tucked in a matching high-waisted skirt and sequined black pumps; her hair was in long waves, the left part having more hair on that side than the right. Her hoop earrings matched her shoes and eye shadow.

Starfire added curls at the tips of Rose's silver locks.

"Aaaand why is everyone going in black?"

Starfire smiled. "It is quite customary for the Wayne family, but white and other colors of cool work as well."

There was a knock at the door, and the two looked up.

"Do you guys...need any assistance?" Raven asked, coming in the room. Her black dress was sleeveless and fitted, stopping an inch above her knees. The neckline area was covered in a layer of simple lace with no pattern. From the looks, and to Starfire's delight, she had used the big heat rollers for her hair again. The look really suited her, and the cateye look made her purple eyes pop. Her shoes were none other than black strappy stilettos. The only jewelry she bore was her mood necklace and ring; and that wasn't surprising.

"Of course!" Starfire clapped, beckoning Raven over. Once Raven reached her, the two looked in the mirror. "I'm trying to put her hair in a ponytail like this." She pulled strands from either side of Rose's ears, taking them to the back. This left a few shorter strands free to frame her face. Raven nodded, taking over Starfire's hair with her own, and grabbed a comb.

Starfire sat down on her bed, crossing one leg over the other. "So, has Beast Boy seen you yet?"

Raven shook her head. "Nightwing seen you?"

"No. I believe the...boys are awaiting downstairs by the entrance?"

"They do get ready faster," Raven pointed out, and Starfire nodded with her gaze on the ceiling.

Terra came in next, handbag in hand. Her dress was also fitted and black with halter straps, and she wore matching heels. Her hair was curly, some pulled back behind her ears, but her bangs remained swept to the side.

"Everybody ready?" she asked.

"Hold on," Raven said, spreading the hair out a little more to give it more...'oomf'. "Okay. I think we're all ready."

"So are Blackfire and Jason coming?" Terra asked Starfire.

"They will meet us there, yes," Starfire said as Rose got to her feet. "Let's go, girls!"

**Downstairs**

"OH MY GOD," Beast Boy sighed heavily for the thousandth time. "Where the hell _are_ they?" He pulled at his black tie. He wore with it a dark purple dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse with black soles.

"Patience, my pupil," Cyborg said in an ancient voice with a little guffaw. He wore a light blue dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes. And yes. No hologram rings tonight. "I bet they'll be down any minute."

Nightwing stood quietly, arms crossed as he leaned up against his N-Cycle. He wore a black suite, with a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. Quite a few things were going through his head right now. Starfire and the rest of his team were finally gonna do it. They were going to meet his family. And most importantly, they were going to meet Bruce. No doubt Beast Boy and Terra would embarrass him to death over it.

"We're ready, we're ready!" Starfire called, now walking as fast as she could with the other females (as fast as they could manage with heels, excluding Rose). "Sorry we were so late!" She looked up from digging in her purse, smiling big. "Well, don't you all look handsome!"

"We do try," Cyborg said, and he and Beast Boy snickered. Raven was walking towards Beast Boy now, and Cyborg had to cough to cover his next snicker at the look on the changeling's face.

"Your tie is loose. Stop pulling it," Raven said, straightening Beast Boy's tie.

"S-Sorry," Beast Boy stammered. _Okay. This was worth the wait. Big time._ "You look great."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "I felt your impatience."

"But it was totally worth my three bathroom trips!" Beast Boy smiled down at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Nightwing?" Starfire asked, placing her hand over his, and he looked up at her. "Are you the okay?"

"I'm fine, Star." Nightwing smiled, and she had a soft smile in return. She wasn't completely convinced. "I'm just a little nervous," he admitted, and Starfire used her free hand to cradle the side of his face.

"Everything will be fine," she said. "Even if Beast Boy goes overboard. This is...the Batman we are talking about!"

Nightwing smiled wider, giving her a thorough once-over. "You look beautiful."

Starfire blushed, murmuring a thank you. Nightwing rose his head, getting everybody's attention.

"Alright, Titans. Let's go!"

* * *

While the rest of the Titans and Rose rode in the T-Car, Nightwing and Starfire road on his N-Cycle. With her arms around him tight, and her face buried in his back, Nightwing really started to feel like things were back to normal again. She even agreed to wear the blue helmet and he wore the black one.

He was in the lead the entire way, and could tell that everyone but himself and Rose gasped in wonder as they pulled into the long driveway up to Wayne Manor. He parked along the side of the mansion, and the T-Car swerved next to him.

"Duuuude! This is sick!" Beast Boy jumped out of the car, nearly fanboying from where he stood.

"I know!" Terra jumped up and down, gripping his arm. "We're gonna meet Batman, we're gonna meet Batman!"

"You're going to meet _Bruce," _Nightwing corrected sternly.

"And you're going to_ behave_," Raven hissed.

"Gee, you'd think they were our parents," Beast Boy whispered behind his hand to Terra and Cyborg. Rose, being the shortest, was in the front with Nightwing and Starfire as they all walked towards the front door.

Before Nightwing rose a fist, the door swung open, and there stood Alfred with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Alfred," Nightwing smiled warmly at him.

"Richard and friends," Alfred replied, stepping to the side. "We have been expecting you! Please come in."

The Titans walked in, looking around the huge space.

"EEEEEP!" Stephanie squealed, coming down the stairs with the rest of her step-siblings; all of them looked beautiful and handsome in their formal attires. "You're here!"

The Titans watched in amazement as Nightwing embraced each and every one of his step-brothers and sisters with much love and affection-a side that they've never seen of him before, not even with Starfire herself.

Stephanie, Barbara, Cassidy, Tim, and Damian spread out in a line, facing the Titans for the first time.

"I'd like for you to meet my other family," Nightwing said. "Titans, these are my brothers and sisters-Barbara, Cassidy, Damian, Stephanie, and Tim," he introduced. "You guys, these are the Titans-Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Raven, you all know Rose, and this-" he went to stand beside her-"is Starfire."

The Bats shook the Titans hands, greetings friendly and welcoming.

"THIS is Starfire?!" Stephanie squealed, hugging the Tamaranian tight. "Oh, it's so good to finally meet you in person!"

"_Yes it is_." Damian grinned, licking his thumb and smoothing his hair back.

Starfire giggled. "Glorious! It is most pleasing to meet you all as well!"

"Dick, she's _so _out of your league," Cassidy said.

"_Cassy!" _

"Hey, Rose," Tim said, and Rose smiled up at him.

"Hi, Tim," she said.

And then-

"Oh God," Beast Boy was almost faint now, his shaky finger pointed at the top of the stairs. "Oh God." He had to grip Raven's shoulder for support. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Bruce descended down the stairs, with none other than Selina Wayne, Blackfire, and Jason not far behind him.

"Hello, sister!" Starfire smiled and waved, and the older sibling smiled back.

Beast Boy couldn't help himself.

"You're...! You're...!" He managed in not-very-manly squeals of excitement. "You're...!"

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce answered, looking over at Nightwing. "This is...Beast Boy right?"

"AHH! YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Beast Boy jumped up in down. "YOU GUYS! HE KNOW'S MY NAME! HE KNOWS MY...knows my...name...-" he put his hand against his forehead and fell backwards.

Raven facepalmed herself.

"From what Richard's told me..." Bruce stepped closer to the now beaming Titans. "Cyborg..." He shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya," Cyborg said.

"Terra," Bruce said, shaking her hand next.

"Hehehehe, yeeeah!" Terra said, her smile so big and wide it looked like it stretched around her head.

"Raven." Bruce shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Raven said with a little nod and smile, and he returned it.

"And _you_ must be Starfire." Bruce stuck his hand out, and Starfire took it nervously, but she smiled anyway. "It's nice to finally meet you, young lady."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bruce," Starfire said.

Beast Boy had regained conscious, getting back to his feet.

Selina smirked at him.

"You're...! You're...CATWOMAN!" Again that pointing and shakiness from the changeling. "Duuuuude!"

"Please," Selina outstretched her hand, and he took it eagerly. "Call me Selina." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Beast Boy squealed with glee.

And then he fainted.

Again.

"Selina..." Nightwing muttered.

"_Mom_!" Damian moaned.

"What? Can't a kitten have her fun?" Selina purred.

"I like this chick," Blackfire muttered to Starfire. "There's a high chance that she's gonna be our future mother-in-law."

"Not when she's married," Bruce gruffed under his breath.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Wait a second..." Nightwing said, and his team joined him in unison.

"YOU GOT _MARRIED_?! _AND _TO _SOMEONE _WHO'S NEVER _AROUND_?!"

Four Titans ended up on the floor with Beast Boy, revealing the empath facepalming herself.

"Alright," she said. "You two got married. I feel like a windchime."

An impatient groan emitted from Damian, his stomach growling.

"CAN WE EAT NOW?"

* * *

**You guys know what to do :') Expect a sequel coming your way soon!**


	21. SEQUEL!

Hey guys! The sequel is now posted!

**Bats, Aliens, Secrets, and the Sacred Journal**

You can find it on my profile page! Go and click!

~jazzybizzle


End file.
